


Her God of War

by Sydders09



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Ares - Freeform, Companions, Earth, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fiction, Friendship, God of War - Freeform, Love, Mars, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Romance, Science Fiction, space, space travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2019-11-13 16:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 44
Words: 71,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18035105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sydders09/pseuds/Sydders09
Summary: Eliza Kane doesn't like Ares Matthews and he is insistent on working with her. Despite it all, Eliza gives in. That catches the eye of the Scorpions, the notorious gang hell-bent on taking over both cities on Mars. With the Scorpions coming after them and the past coming back in Eliza's life, Ares becomes the anchor that holds them together. Eliza fights against accepting Ares' kindness and... affections? But circumstances can change when life is on the line.





	1. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have to meet sometime...

The buildings stood too close together, crowding each other onto the streets and threatening to swallow up the few pedestrians still out as they trudged to God-knows-where. It was reminiscent of Chinatown, sitting in one of many craters on Mars.

The crater was thought to be big enough, but colonists didn't take into account the velocity of Earth dwellers moving to the red planet. A second crater city was built soon after, which they named Nemesis. Nevertheless, Olympus City was still too crowded. Nemesis was on its way to the same degree of overcrowding.

A yellow tint painted the sky after the sun fell below the horizon. Beyond the city, which lit the sky like Tokyo, hills were silhouetted against the stars. In the daylight, those hills were red dunes that waited for the wind to herd them across the wasteland. Occasionally, starships disrupted the wind's herding as they sped across the planet. Some head home, some go to the police department to turn in bounties, and others simply enjoying the sights of Olympus City. The sand looked like outstretched hands trying to grab the ships' wings. The dunes appeared stationary in the night.

Aside from the planet's natural elements and the people, everything was fake. The heat, the water, the plants, and the air were man-made. Nothing felt real, but it was the price for making an uninhabitable planet habitable. It took many years to master a controlled atmosphere when the red planet hardly had anything to protect its surface like Earth.

A woman in her late twenties was almost invisible in the shadows of an alleyway. Eliza Kane, a bounty head's worst nightmare, scanned the street, waiting. Her sky-blue eyes were like steel in the darkness. She was on the prowl.

Eliza didn't plan to be a bounty hunter – no one ever did – but when the money got low and life was unexciting, hunting was the preferred professional past time. There were always less honorable ways of making money, like her bounty head's hobby. Eliza knew better though. Her parents wouldn't have wanted her to go down that path. Bounty hunting would have worried them enough.

Finally, her target arrived. Her bounty head looked old, hunched over, as he checked over his shoulder. He shuffled into the alley adjacent to Eliza's. Another one of his drug deals, just as she planned.

Following the dealer, Eliza scampered into the alley where he stood, waiting in the shadows. Her black Converse shoes squeaked against the concrete, still wet from an artificial rain, and she pulled her well-worn brown jacket around her. She contorted her frame to seem uneasy and paranoid, gaining his trust. His eyes softened minimally at the sight of her. He took a small step into a nearby streetlight's beam to welcome her toward him. It was all too easy.

The man before her stood up straight, leaving him a few inches taller than her 5'6" frame. A wicked grin appeared on his face. Even in the night, his teeth glowed yellow from years of cigarettes and hard liquor. The drug dealer dug into his black coat and pulled out a bag of three dried mushrooms. He held it toward Eliza. His fingernails were cut too short and surrounded by hangnails. The dried blood from where he bit at the dead skin didn't go unnoticed in the darkness.

"This what you want?" the man asked.

"How much?" she asked, reaching for her gun tucked in the back of her waistband.

The bounty head opened his mouth to answer, but the scuff of boots stopped him. Eliza and the dealer looked to see a man standing at the end of the alley. He must have been over six feet tall. He stared, shocked. His hair looked black in the night, along with his leisure suit. A light-colored trilby hat, angled over his face, hid the stranger's eyes from them. He must have left a club before he came across them.

"Hey, I thought I was buying from you."

The stranger's voice was deep. Eliza was intrigued momentarily.

She frowned, "You must have the wrong guy. This is my deal."

The stranger shrugged and took a few steps toward them, "I could just take you both to the police instead. I could get double the money. My stomach would enjoy the extra cash."

The bounty head started to mumble and hunched over once more. His sleazy confidence was shattered. He was going to run thanks to the leisure suit guy. Eliza needed to do something drastic if she was going to get that bounty.

"I'm sorry, but you're in the way," Eliza said before she kicked the stranger in the head. He fell to the ground hard.

"That was close, huh?" The bounty head sighed, straightening his posture again.

The barrel of Eliza's pistol suddenly pointed to the space between his eyes. "Finn Strovsky, you're coming with me," she said. The butt of her gun met his head at full force, and he toppled to the ground.

Eliza relaxed her shoulders slightly and sighed. She stretched out her limbs and neck, preparing to carry Strovsky to the police. Her eyes landed on the unconscious stranger for a second. It would be unfortunate if they met again. Most people didn't take kindly to getting knocked out.

With a huff, Eliza hoisted the dealer onto her shoulders, almost buckling under the weight of him, and awkwardly trudged out of the alley. It was a long walk to the police station.

 


	2. Obnoxious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza officially meets the man from before and realizes how irritating he is

The sun barely showed its light above the horizon when Eliza stepped out of Donovan's office where she slept the night before. Sheriff Donovan was a good friend of hers since she was in diapers. He was always kind enough to let her stay in his office when she brought a bounty in late at night. He had a cot conveniently tucked away for his own late nights that she would also use. When she arrived at the station just after 3 a.m., Donovan insisted that she rested while he worked his shift. She gladly took the offer.

"You be careful out there, Liz," Donovan said as Eliza handed him the blanket she borrowed. His wise brown eyes brightened with his warm smile. His mustache, starting to salt and pepper, matched his short hair. It always had. Eliza couldn't remember a time where he looked any different. If any woman ever realized how sweet Donovan is, she would be the luckiest woman in the universe.

"Am I not always careful?"                                                               

Donovan laughed, "Do you want me to start that list? I could go on for days."

"Let's not and say we did, okay?"

They stared at each other for a moment, Donovan worrying over her well-being and Eliza wondering how often the old man lost sleep hoping she was safe. Hell, she was the luckiest woman in the universe to call him her father figure.

"I guess I'll see you next time I've got a bounty, huh?" Eliza smiled, "Thanks again for letting me stay here. The rest was needed."

"Anytime, Liz. Don't ever be afraid to ask me for anything."

"Got it. See ya, Mac. Get some rest today."

He waved her off with a smile. Eliza waved quickly as she meandered out of the station. The glass door to the station closed softly behind her.

The city was beginning to wake up. People were walking along the sidewalks, filling them quickly. Wheeled cars started crowding the streets. It still amazed Eliza that cars made the travel to Mars. Starships were still preferred as the transportation, especially for hunters who traveled between Earth and Mars, but there were those citizens that liked the classic feel of a car. 

Honestly, Eliza was surprised there were still advances in technology in 2156, but somehow there were things still to be upgraded. She preferred the vintage over the new. Her starship, though a newer model, was put together with old car, plane, and some of the first starship model parts. It ran just how she wanted.

Eliza yawned and ran her fingers through her slept-on auburn hair. She looked at the ends, frayed and damaged from years of not caring for her appearance. She quickly gave up on taming the mess and pulled her hair into a high ponytail.

"I kind of like the messy look. It's cute on you."

A slew of curses ran through Eliza's mind as she turned to find the stranger from last night leaning against the brick wall of the police station. A half-smoked cigarette sat between his lips that were turned up in a smirk. He wore blue jeans, weathered from God-knows-what, and a white button-up that was tucked into the waist of his jeans. The red sand was already turning his shirt a light shade of pink. A soft bruise was visible under a cut on his cheek, clearly leftover from her kick.

"I didn't ask for your opinion," she said. "What do you want?"

"That was a good kick for a lady," he said. He was amused by the way he already seemed to grate on her nerves. He was going to have a great time getting to know her. He liked her spunk. And that kick of hers was something else.

"Go away," Eliza said, strutting past him. "I already turned the guy in. Tough luck."

She stepped too close to him and his scent wafted around her. He smelled good, too good for Eliza's taste. It was almost dirty because of the Mars dust, but there something underneath that. Eliza couldn't put her finger on it. Maybe it was his natural smell.

The stranger's long, lanky legs carried him to match her pace in a couple of steps, "How do you know I'm a hunter? Are you?"

As if he didn't know. Another flirting tactic of his, she presumed. "Leave me alone." 

"Now where's the fun in that?" It had been far too long since he had such an interesting woman to flirt with especially on who could clearly take care of herself. Plus, her green eyes were refreshing on such a rust-colored planet.

Eliza prayed for an excuse to get away from him. She was a little uncomfortable he sought her out. He was too invasive, and his flirting wasn't working on her. Though, she was flattered by the attention. It had been a while since a man had been that interested in her. He wasn't half bad looking for a nuisance either. Everything was moving to fast. She couldn’t keep up with her thoughts.

"The names' Ares," he said. "Yes, after the god. My mom was kind of into mythology." 

Ares? He didn't look like an Ares. What human actually does? In the rising sun, his eyes looked like red clay, almost like the Mars dust after an artificial rainstorm. His soft brown hair framed his face and looked as if he rolled out of bed and ran his fingers through it. And his eyes looked gold in the rising sun. He had a James or a Luke vibe about him. Not an Ares.

"Eliza."

She didn't know why she introduced herself so readily. She didn't want to admit that she was intrigued by him. To most women, he'd be the creepiest man in the world for following her to the police station, but for Eliza, she was curious as to what was going in that head of his.

Ares hummed in thought. What a lovely name for a fiery personality. It fit her perfectly. He wondered if her full name was Elizabeth, or if she was given Eliza as her birth name. Did anyone call her Liz or Lizzy? He wanted to find out.

"Do you need money or something?" she asked.

"I just want to get to know the woman who kicked my ass." 

He wanted to make her laugh, or smile.

"I actually kicked your face."

He laughed. Without Eliza's wishes, her brain filed away the lightness of it. It was unusual in comparison to the depth of his speaking voice. The contrast was, dare she think it, attractive. Where did he come from? What was it about him that made her want to talk to him more? She felt like a child.

"All right, enough playing. You're a hunter. I'm a hunter. We should join up," Ares suggested with a grin. "How about it?"


	3. Hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First hunt together

For weeks, Eliza refused to join up with Ares, but he was insistent. He would always wait for her outside the police station and he would walk her to her starship every chance he got. She was just happy he wasn't following her home, or she would have to get Donovan to take care of him.

She had to admit his constant company was refreshing. She was so used to being alone. It was nice to feel wanted, needed. Eliza started to miss him when she went to bed at night. Then she'd backtrack once she saw the cheeky grin on his face the next day.

"What do I have to do to make you agree, Eliza?" Ares asked, following her around her ship as she checked it over for damages.

Her eyes closed and she sighed. "Get on the ground and beg."

There was a scuffle of shoes and a gentle tug of her pant leg. Her eyes wandered down to see Ares doing exactly as she requested. His hands were clasped together as if he was praying. His eyes were bright with hopefulness and his mouth was turned down in a frown.

"I beg you, Eliza. Please join me in bounty hunting. Please. Please. Please. I will do anything."

Eliza turned red. When she started to notice strangers staring as they walked by, she tried her own begging to get Ares back on his feet. 

"Stop it. You look like an idiot. Just stand up. I'll work with you if you'll just stand up."

Ares blinked at her in shock, not really expecting her to agree. Her cheeks and nose were a bright red. It was flattering on her tough face. Ares stood up and looked down at his brand-new partner. She was so short compared to him and he adored it. She was like a fairy. 

Eliza gazed up at Ares, wondering if she should have refused him again. He looked too pleased with her response. It was unnerving.

Ares placed his hand on top of Eliza's head, "Thanks, partner."

"That sounded stupid. Never, ever, say that again to me. Or to anyone."

"Maybe you're right. I promise I won't say that ever again, partner."

"Shut up, you ass." Eliza went back to checking over her ship and Ares stayed right there with her. "Don't you have your own ship?"

"Of course! But if we're going to be hunting together, I figured that I would ride along with you."

Eliza took a step and bumped into Ares. She apologized, refusing to meet his stare. He was very solid, and she was not used to being close to anyone except Donovan. Her whole body felt warm and strange.

After she bumped into him, Ares immediately grinned. He watched her face change colors again. For someone with so much spunk, she sure was shy. Hunting was going to be a lot more exciting with her.

"You know this is only a one-seater starship, right?" she said.

"So? I can hold on tight."

Eliza got a wicked idea at that moment. She was well-trained when it came to flying and she could give him a very stressful flying experience. She kept her sly smile buried, "Okay. Fine. We leave in 5."

And they left in a flurry of red dust. Eliza's grin was insane as she felt Ares clutch onto the back of her seat. It didn't do much good when she did a few barrel rolls in between a few skyscrapers. It was so satisfying to hear Ares fumble around the cab and fall with a satisfying thud when she straightened out.

"You all right back there?"

Ares knew what she was doing, and he wasn't too pleased with it. He laid on the floor of her ship, already concocting a plan to get her back. He groaned and sat up. "Yeah. I'm good. I'm just enjoying your experienced flying."

Eliza smirked. To spare him, she flew properly to her – they're bounty head.  She landed expertly into a community hangar and hopped out quickly. Ares stumbled out after her. Eliza snickered and handed Ares her tablet with a photo of the man they were hunting on the screen.

"The guy we're going for is Jim Taylor," she told him. "He's been fined for a few minor things like stealing from a few gas stations, but he's recently been found in the black-market world."

"The 'organ donor' that's been giving out animal organs to people who need transplants?"

Eliza was impressed. Ares paid attention to the news. She often came across fellow hunters than knew just enough to get their bounties. 

"Exactly. A guy like that will most likely be armed and will have a few people working for him, but he's a small fry compared to some of the other ones I've caught."

"What's the plan then?"

She looked at her watch. Just after 6 p.m. "He’s at the bar down the street, so I'm going to go in and hook him. You'll come in a few minutes after I do and sit in a booth. I'll give you a signal when I convince this guy to go outside and you'll follow us out. That's where we'll get him."

"What will be the signal?"

"I'll put my hair behind my ear and meet your gaze shortly. Hopefully, it'll look normal as flirting."

"Are you flirting with him or me?" Ares grinned, leaning against her ship.

The bridge of her nose reddened. "Not you. I'm supposed to be flirting with him."

"Why would you do that?"

"We don't have time for this. We need to change into nicer clothes."

"As you wish, Miss Eliza." 

Ares stared after the small woman. He was excited to work with her. This one time, he would gladly let her lead the hunt. He wanted to see how she worked. Smiling to himself, he casually followed behind her into a nearby clothing store.

Within 15 minutes, Eliza came strolling out of the store in an uncharacteristically sexy black dress. It came down to the middle of her thighs and the top had straps crisscrossing over her back, shoulders, and chest. Her cleavage was easily on display for the casual viewer. Eliza felt she was falling out every which way, but she had to catch the sleaze ball’s attention. Unfortunately, she also caught Ares' attention.

He was standing outside in black jeans and a light grey button up. He had a black hooded jacket over that, and his hair wasn't as unruly. It actually looked like Ares brought a comb through his hair. Eliza appreciated that he could pull off such a casual look and look like he was going to a real fancy place. It would be useful for their hunts.

Ares' eyes grew twice their size when Eliza strolled out of the shop. Every time he saw her, she wore modest clothing. The dress she wore showed off everything and she looked hot. She wasn't too curvy, but her waist was very evident, and she had a slightly rounded butt. Of course, the most eye-catching part of her newly revealed body was her upper assets. He had no clue if she wore some kind of bra that gave her lift, or if they were all natural, but they looked amazing in that dress. He would have to get his act together if they were going to be partners.

"Ready?" she asked, knowing full well that his eyes were scanning her up and down. Of course, it was embarrassing to be stared at, but she had a job to do now and blushing was the last thing she cared about.

He swallowed and smiled as if he wasn't bothered by her dress, "Let's do this."

"Remember, you come in a few minutes after I do to not look suspicious. I'll see you there." 

As if Eliza was another person, her high heels clicked along the sidewalk as she left the male behind. Her walk was incredibly feminine compared to the walk she normally had. Ares couldn't keep his eyes off her. He didn’t know her well, but he was ready to beat off any creep that hit on her. He started to feel a bit protective of her virtue, not that he had any right to. Maybe partnering up with such a feisty hunter wasn't his best idea. Then again, it could be.

He had planned to wait five minutes before following her, but the idea of any man eyeing her like their next meal had him marching to the bar within three minutes. He was so relieved to find her untouched at the bar when he walked in. Ares slid into a booth in the line of her sight. When her eyes found him, her jaw tensed.

He pissed her off by coming too early, but as long as it didn't look like they were together, what could be the harm? In response, he hailed a waiter and ordered a beer. He did his best to look interested in the live music going on in the corner of the bar, but he couldn't help glancing at Eliza. As long as she was safe, he wouldn't have to do anything that would give them away. God, her posture looked even more perfect in that dress.

The bar door opened and in walked Jim Taylor. Eliza and Ares met eyes for a second. The hunt was on.

 


	4. Protector

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hunt doesn't go quite how Eliza planned, but it gets done

Eliza was sending mental curses Ares way as Jim Taylor sauntered into the bar. She immediately sat up straighter and arched her back to make certain body parts stand out more. A sideways glance his way revealed that he was scanning the bar for the best seat. When his eyes fell on her, she playfully bit down on the straw in her drink. Her eyes bore into his. A smirk slid its way onto his face.

She had to admit that he wasn't too bad looking for a criminal. His blond hair was perfectly sculpted with a prominent swoosh on the top of his head. His eyes were a striking blue that stood out against his tan skin. He had a strong jawline that held a neat array of stubble. Eliza was going to have to be extremely careful with him. He definitely knew how to win the hearts of all sorts of women.

The stool beside her squeaked as Jim sat on it. He signaled the bartender and muttered for a whiskey on the rocks. Strong liquor. He was there for pleasure only. He wanted to feel something that night. Oh, he sure would feel something.

"What brings a classy woman like you to a dump like this?" Jim said, leaning toward Eliza. She was a little put off by his strong cologne. It was overwhelming, but she remained stationary.

 "They have the best drinks, don't you think?"

A class of amber liquid and ice was placed on the bar. Jim took a swallow and matched her smile. "You are very right, sweetheart."

She wanted to roll her eyes. "Sweetheart" sounded condescending from his lips. He might have looked pretty, but he talked like a prick.

"I haven't seen you around before." He scooted closer to the bar and his hand found its resting place on her knee. "And I would know if I'd seen a beautiful gal like you."

Eliza fake giggled. Her own hand gently touched his hand and she picked it up to make up an excuse to keep his hand off her. She knew the situation she put herself in, but it didn't mean she had to be okay with any man touching her.

Ares glared from his booth. When he saw the bounty head touch Eliza, he instantly went on the defense. Yeah, she was doing her job, but he didn't have to like it. He just gained her as a partner, and he wasn't ready to lose that so quickly. He looked down at his beer. The condensation made his hand wet. It'd be easy to accidentally drop it into that guy's face.

Her laugh rang through the bar and Ares' eyes shot back up. How the hell did she do it? Eliza already had the bounty leaning so close to her to whisper in her ear. She was acting, definitely, but she was too damn good at it. No wonder she worked alone. She could handle herself.

Tipping his head back, Ares finished the rest of his beer. He waved for a second one. Ares went back to staring at the back of the bounty's head just in time to see him throw back the rest of his drink. Ares sat up. He suddenly met Eliza's gaze as her fingers gracefully pulled a lock of hair behind her ear. Just as quickly as it happened, she was smiling at Jim who stood and held his hand out to her. Ares was ready, the second beer placed in front of him suddenly forgotten.

"Let's get out of here," Jim whispered in Eliza's ear as he laid money on the bar. "I've got your drink."

"Thanks, handsome." The words were so foreign in her mouth. No matter how often she was stuck in this situation, she could never get used to acting in such a way.

Jim link their arms together and lead her toward the door. She met Ares gaze once more. The determination in his eyes was intimidating. He looked like he was ready to kill. He wouldn't be stupid enough to do that, would he?

Suddenly, the chilly wind surrounded them, signaling they were outside. She involuntarily shivered and Jim gladly put his arms around her shoulders, pulling her into his side. Draping his jacket on her shoulders would have sufficed. Eliza was not going to get out of that guy's reach easily. It was time to do something drastic. She just hoped Ares was going to follow her quickly.

Eliza yanked Jim by the tie and pulled him into a nearby alley. She practically attacked his mouth. Her stomach churned when he pressed her against the brick of a building. It was worse when his hands started groping at her. Her dress was becoming a problem fast. Eliza pulled away when she heard the bar door open and shut. A giggle flew from her lips when she tore away from the criminal. His whiskey breath fanned over her face when he let out a laugh of his own.

"Why don't we take this somewhere more private?" he muttered, staring blatantly at her breasts that were nearly out of her dress.

"Isn't this private enough?" she said, gently pushing him back. Her heartbeat was racing, but she was far from turned on.

Jim looked around the dirty alley. A wicked smirk appeared on his lips, "I like a girl who enjoys getting a little dirty. What other secrets do you hold?"

"A partner."

The bounty head turned to see Ares standing at the end of the alley. While he was distracted, Eliza lifted her knee fast. It met with his groin and he fell to the ground. He groaned, holding his goods and started calling Eliza horrible names. She just kicked him in the head hard enough to knock him out.

"Hurry and tie him up, Ares," she said, straightening her dress. "He'll be back up in a few minutes, so we need to get him back to the ship."

"Will he fit?"

He will when you hold him in a loving embrace."

What do I tie him up with?"

Eliza didn't hesitate to pull off her strappy heels and cut the strap off. 

Here. Tie it up tight. He shouldn't get out."

He obeyed. Within seconds, he had their bounty head tied up and over his shoulder. "Are you ready?"

She nodded, pulling her dress in all sorts of directions to keep herself covered. Now that they got the guy, she could only think how her dress was the most uncomfortable article of clothing ever.  She couldn't wait to get home and change. Eliza was going to return it as soon as possible.

"This guy went down pretty fast with just one kick," Ares said as they started their walk back to the ship.

A snort left Eliza. "You did, too." 

She needed Ares to make more jokes. She needed something to distract her. Did she let that hunt go farther than she meant? Eliza wasn't a stranger to sleazy men touching her, but she never had to instigate anything before. She felt dirty she had to resort to that. She wondered if it was even necessary. The smell of his cologne lingered all over her. Eliza wanted to gag.

"Touché."

Jim groaned, coming to, but Eliza quickly hit his head with what was left of one of her shoes. He went limp again. 

"Ya know, too many hits to the head can kill a man."

"He'll be fine. He deserves a few good hits to the head."

Ares looked down at his partner curiously. She looked so small and innocent, a drastic change from before. One of her hands held down the front of her dress while the other came across her stomach and gripped her arm. She was very capable on her own, but maybe she couldn't cope with the situations she created to catch bounties.

They finally got to Eliza's starship. Eliza hopped into the cab to help Ares get Jim in it. When the criminal fell partially onto her, she leaped out of the cab to let Ares handle the rest. His touch disgusted her. Yeah, she wasn't coping well.

Once Ares was satisfied that he could climb in and separate the bounty head from Eliza, he climbed out. In an instant, he pulled his jacket off and covered her shoulders with it. She nearly jumped when the warm material covered her. Eliza glanced at Ares, his eyes holding concern. He had to know she was having a mental crisis over the alley event. She shouldn't have let that man touch her. Why did it go so wrong for her this time? Did she think having a partner would mean she could push her boundaries more? She was stupid if she thought that.

"Are you okay?" Ares didn't reach for her. He knew that'd be a terrible idea. He had been around enough violated women in his past. He didn't blame her. She was trying to do a job and she did a damn good job. She just didn't know how to handle what happened. He wanted to know what was

Eliza nodded and zipped up the jacket. "Let's just get that asshole to the station."

And they did. The fly there was quiet. Jim didn't wake back up, thank God, and Ares didn't try to pry anything from Eliza. She wouldn't have said anything anyway. She started thinking she should have changed before leaving, but then she decided that Ares could bring in the bounty himself. She could trust him to give her half the reward money, right?

The starship landed gently in an empty lot near the station. Eliza turned the ship off but didn't move. "Can you get him?" she asked quietly.

Ares paused to watch her. "Yeah. I'll be back."

Eliza listened to Ares drag Jim Taylor out of the ship in a not-so-gentle way. Her eyes followed him as he walked into the station. Donovan would wonder why it wasn't her bringing in the bounty head. He did send the notice to her just before she agreed to Ares joining her. She'd have to let him know why some strange man got her reward. Next time. She would be okay to go in next time.

If she hadn't agreed to Ares joining her, would she had come out of that hunt worse? Logically, she would have taken him down much sooner, probably on his way into the bar. They should have done that. It would have been so easy. Instead, she thought using her body as a lure was the better idea. It worked, but at what cost? Her discomfort? The sexualization of herself? There would be a lot of rethinking for her later.

Ares was out within 10 minutes with the reward money in his hands. He walked back to Eliza's ship and saw her staring at nothing. Gingerly, he knocked on her ship's door before climbing in behind her. She looked at him. He could have sworn that any light she had in her eyes that day was completely gone. Was she going to be okay to go home alone?

"Here," he said, handing her the entire reward. "I think you deserve this more than I do. You did most of the work." And went through Hell for it.

"No, don't worry about it. Please, take your share."

Ares didn't listen and forced the money into the jacket pocket. He noticed how she seemed to lean away from his hand but relaxed once she realized what he was doing.

"Are you going to be okay to go home?"

Eliza nodded. She was getting a little irritated by his concern. She was going to be just fine. She'd survive. Why couldn't he just believe her? Maybe because she didn't believe herself yet. 

"Go home, Ares. I'll meet you here tomorrow morning."

He sighed and climbed out of the ship, "Got it. Get some sleep, Lizzy."

Eliza didn't even get the chance to yell at him about the nickname because he was already turning a corner.

With a sigh of her own, Eliza fired up her ship once again. Her door shut and she lifted into the air. With remarkable speed, she shot forward. She flew faster than ever before until she came to a familiar apartment building.

Each floor was its own apartment with a ship hangar attached to it. It was built specifically for starship owners. It was actually required in the lease to own a starship to rent out a room. Eliza slid her ship into the seventh-floor hangar and walked into her apartment.

It was dark, aside from the lights of the city peering through her windows. She flipped on a single light before locking her door. She wasted no time getting out of her dress, tossing it by the door. She had to remember to return it. Eliza laid Ares' jacket on the back of her couch on her way to her room.

She took the longest, hottest shower she could in an attempt to forget the night. When she finished, she only put on a pair of underwear and a tank top and then went out to the couch. Eliza eyed the jacket on the couch, wondering if she should give it back to Ares in the morning. It really was nice of him to let her use it. Maybe he wasn't so bad as a partner. Plus, it was really warm.

With an irritated growl, she picked it up and put it on. She zipped it up and pulled the hood over her head. How the hell did he manage to look the part with a hooded jacket? He had a completely different talent than her. Honestly, she was acting ridiculous to keep her mind from the night. How Ares pulled off a casual, yet dressy style didn't matter to her in the least.

Eliza curled up in a ball and pulled a discarded blanket over her body. She reached for her remote and turned on her television. She found a station playing an old classic,  _I Love Lucy_. She watched for a moment. When she realized that she was actually chuckling at Lucy and Ethel trying to shove chocolates into their mouths and blouses, she decided to stay on the station.

The show played through the night while Eliza slept away a nightmare of a night. She stayed curled up on her side, wrapped up in the black jacket. The hood barely covered her head anymore. Thank God Ares was there.


	5. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ares has another proposition

Eliza was torn from her dreams by three knocks on her door. Rubbing her eyes, she blinked toward the window. Light streamed in. Morning. Another round of knocks pulled her attention to her front door. She yawned and stood, pulling the black jacket down to cover her underwear. Her feet shuffled against the carpet and she stretched her sore arms. Sleeping on the couch may not have been her best idea.

She opened the door as she grumbled about the third set of knocks, and then she was suddenly wide awake. 

"How the hell did you find my apartment?"

Ares grinned at her, his amber eyes shining. "I had to make sure you got home safely last night. You didn't look too good when I left. Also, nice jacket."

Her face warmed and she wasn't sure it was from rage or embarrassment. Her hand tugged the jacket as far down as it could go. "You don't just follow a girl home."

"My only intention last night was to watch your back. This morning, I intend to take you to breakfast."

"Why would I want to eat breakfast with you?"

"I just want to be nice. Nothing more. Let me treat you. You need to relax, and I want to help." It was hard to avoid looking at her legs that were hardly covered by his jacket. His brain instantly wondered what was under there, but he quickly shut those thoughts off. The last thing he wanted to do was upset her further after last night. "Now, will you let me in, please?"

She stood there, her jaw tensing. If she let Ares in, he would only be obnoxious. But he'd be just as obnoxious knocking on her door. If he got distracted by the television, maybe she could get dressed in peace. She stepped aside begrudgingly and let the tall man into her home. She locked her door back and ignored his interested staring. 

Her apartment was big. Her front door opened into a huge open area that transition into her living room. A black leather couch sat there with a glass coffee table in front of it. A medium-sized television sat on a matching glass stand against the wall. A few potted plants accented the ensemble.

When Ares turned to the left, her dining table sat on the opposite side of a hallway entrance, where he presumed her bedroom was. Four wooden chairs surrounded the oval table and a smaller potted plant sat in the center. It was quaint. He turned again to his left and found the kitchen nestled between the outer walls and a wall that separated the room from the front door.

All of the appliances were stainless steel while the cabinets were a striking white. The countertops were a plain black stone tiling, making the white seem more vivid. She must have saved up for years to rent out such a nice apartment. 

The sound of a throat clearing brought Ares back to Mars. He looked at Eliza who stood in her hallway.

"Please stay out here. I won't take long."

He nodded, but as soon as she disappeared into what he guessed was her room, he wandered down the hall. One door, the one she entered, stood on his left as he entered the hall. There were two other doors on his right. Ares opened the first door and found a very standard bathroom. It was small, he'd say half the size of a normal bathroom, with a washer and dryer opposite the toilet. The sink sat next to it, but there was no shower or bathtub to be seen. It must have been in her bathroom.

Quietly, he shut the door and moved the next one. A second bedroom. It was fairly large for a guest bedroom and there looked to be a queen-sized bed in it. There was a standard closet, a couple of windows, a dresser, and even a small desk with a chair. It was cozy. He wondered if her room looked much different from that one. She seemed to live well.

"I thought I told you to stay out there." 

Eliza supposed she should have been angry at him for invading her space without thought, but she would have been curious, too. She always wondered what the inside of different homes and buildings looked like, especially when they were unique on the outside. It still didn’t keep the glare from her face.

Ares ran his fingers through his hair and grinned sheepishly. "I couldn't help myself. You know that a way a person lives tells a lot about them."

Eliza actually smiled. Donovan had told her that when he first came over to her apartment. She was pretty sure her parents had said that once before, too. 

"And what does my apartment say about me?"

Her smile was happy. She seemed much better after yesterday's hunt. Her clothes reflected her mood, too. She wore red skinny jeans with a faded white, vintage band t-shirt. He couldn't quite see the band name, but it had "foot" in the name and looked like an image of the crowd from the stage. Was that an "s" at the start? He couldn't be sure.

"You don't worry about appearances," Ares replied. "Did you ever read about that trend where people would only keep things that brought them joy? Your apartment reminds me of that. You only need what's necessary to live, to survive."

She snorted. "Most people find my apartment to be pretentious because it's so big."

"Nah. I mean, yeah, it's big, but it gives you room to expand and never worry about running out of space. It's also a lot easier to keep it clean with less stuff."

Eliza looked up at Ares, who was still observing her home. Maybe he wasn't so bad. Sure, he was annoying sometimes, but he was kind. He obviously seemed to care for her wellbeing, no matter how irritating it was for her. She just wasn't used to any other male except Mac caring about her. Mac would say having a partner would do her some good. He might have been right. 

"Okay, now what is this breakfast you want to take me to?"

* * *

The diner, not even a block away from Eliza's apartment, was fairly empty when they arrived. It was just after 9 a.m., so the rush passed. At least that's what Eliza suspected. She had never been to the diner before, but it seemed like a place Ares had been to a lot. Employees were greeting him like he was their best friend. To think he had been that close to her all that time. Maybe he even lived in the same apartment complex. Eliza shuddered at the thought. She'd never get any peace.

Ares led Eliza to a booth toward the back and grinned when they stared at each other from either side of the table. "What do you like to eat for breakfast?" he asked. Ares couldn't believe she actually agreed to come with him. She was so stubborn, but it took a lot less time to convince her to eat than to be his partner.

Eliza shrugged, glancing at the menu, doing her best to ignore his gaze. "Depends on my mood. I think I'm feeling some sunny side up eggs, bacon, and hash browns today."

"That sounds good. I might have to order that, too."

Her eyes met his. They were like arrows piercing him. "Now where's the fun in that?"

"All right, then. You order something for me." 

"Are you sure you trust me?" 

“Completely.”

Her heart stopped for a second when his face switched to complete seriousness. She couldn't speak. It didn't seem to bother him.

Frankly, he'd eat anything on the menu. It was all good. But taking the opportunity to give her just a glimpse of how serious he took their newfound partnership? He couldn't let that slip by. The look on her face, eyes wide with her bottom lip suddenly between her teeth, was well worth it.

A blonde waitress, Abigail, came up to their table. She greeted Ares with a wink and Eliza with a big smile. "What can I get you both this morning?" Her voice was sweet and high-pitched. 

Ares motioned toward Eliza.

Eliza gladly told Abigail her order, adding chocolate milk. "And for him," she started, glancing over the menu again. "He wants the Mexican omelet with sausage patties, fresh fruit, and an orange juice."

"I'll get that in for you and your drinks will be out in a minute." The waitress walked away.

"Good choice. One of my favorites, though I would have switched the fruit for a stack of pancakes."

"You look like you need more fruit in your diet."

“Oh, she jokes.” Ares' smile grew. The more she joked, the more likely she'd warm up to him as her hunting partner. If they could get along, they'd be unstoppable.

Eliza was pleased by how well their breakfast continued. Ares didn't bring up her wellbeing, or their next bounty head. He made it his mission to get to know her. In response, she attempted to match his social exuberance. If Donovan could have seen her then, he'd throw her a party for simply trying to break out of her shell. It was a lot easier with Ares fueling the conversation.

Their food came out and only the soft scrapes and clanks of their silverware spoke. It was oddly comforting. Eliza and Ares couldn't believe how well it was going. It was going so well for so long until Ares spoke up once he finished most of his food.

"So, now that we're partners, I should move in, right?"

Her chocolate milk nearly shot out of her nose as she choked in disbelief.


	6. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's getting somewhere with the stubborn hunter

"Excuse me?" Eliza stared at Ares as if he just confessed being her long-lost brother.

Ares' grin didn't falter. "It makes more sense if we have a single place we use for a base. We don't have a large ship to use, so why not use your apartment? You have space."

Eliza pointed her yolk-covered fork toward the brunette man. Her eyes blazed. "I don't know where you got the idea to just decide this, but you need to step off. There is no way on this rust ball we will ever live together."

"It was just a suggestion, Lizzy."

Her fork shrieked along her plate. It sliced through the white flesh and yellow center of her egg, causing the yolk to ooze all over her plate. Eliza stabbed the piece she cut off and shoved it in her mouth. Ares swore he heard the gnashing of her teeth as if she was right beside him and her mouth was closed. Oops.

Ares ran his fingers through his hair and leaned back in the booth. He made sure to avoid touching her as he stretched his long legs. Booths really weren't too comfortable for him.

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't think it was important, you know. It makes more sense to have the same base of operations."

"Then buy your own apartment." 

Eliza was not letting him live with her. She didn't consider him a friend quite yet, plus she couldn't say she trusted him completely. Sure, Ares seemed to care for her when she was obviously struggling the night before, but that didn't mean he could live suddenly with her. She didn't care if it made more sense.

The smile on his face irritated her more. "It's awfully lonely in that apartment of yours, wouldn't you say? I'd stay out of your way."

Yeah right. "I said no. You're not living in my apartment with me. It will not be our base, or whatever. It's my home and will stay mine alone."

"Sharing is caring, Lizzy."

"Stop calling me that."

Ares rested his chin on his hand, his stupid smile still on his face. Eliza's glare intensified. He kept staring.

"No amount of staring at me will get me to change my mind," Eliza said. She took the last few bites of her eggs and moved onto her hash browns and bacon. "There's no way I'm letting a man live with me."

The smile that was on his face quickly disappeared. Ares reached for Eliza's hand, which she pulled out of his reach. He frowned and brought his hand back to his side. "Is this because of last night? You know I'd never do anything to you, right? Never."

Eliza hid her surprise with a hard stare. His quick switches were overwhelming when she was trying to be mad at him. Her voice was softer. "No. This isn't about that."

"Then what is it?" His lips were back in that familiar smiling form again. "There's some reason why you're refusing to accept this idea. Do I need to beg again?"

"No! I just don't trust you!"

People in the diner paused to stare at the two of them. An eerie silence took over the room, waiting for Ares to say something, anything. Eliza looked around at the peering eyes, blushing bright red, but Ares had a different look. Once again, his smile vanished, but his eyes were lit with something between determination and hope.

"Let's make a deal then."

Eliza didn't want to, but she signaled for him to continue. She was stubborn, so the least she could do was listen. She had her refusal waiting on her lips.

"I'm going to prove to you that you can trust me. We'll hunt together and go home separately. The second you start to trust me, your apartment becomes home base."

"And what if I never trust you?"

"Then this partnership is going to never work."

Would it be so bad to take the deal? Eliza only trusted herself, Donovan, and her doctor. Trusting anyone else wasn't a part of her agenda. She was too confident in her abilities to let anyone else in. She was too independent. Eliza never really had the opportunity to try and trust someone before and Ares seemed adamant to prove himself.

"Fine. Prove yourself. Maybe I'll think about your proposition if you are successful."

Ares shot her a toothy grin, "Really?"

Eliza pointed her fork at him again, though in a less aggressive manner from earlier. "And don't get cocky. You won't get anywhere with an ego."

"You'll trust me, and we'll be the most successful bounty hunter duo on Mars, maybe even on Earth."

With a roll of her eyes, Eliza gulped down the rest of her milk. Ares stared at her for a second before finishing his own food. He was far too confident for her taste, meaning that she immediately started to doubt herself. She had a feeling her confidence shrinking was going to have her in a sticky predicament. Maybe she should just move in with Donovan again. He'd never let Ares live there with them. Yeah, that was a better idea.

She glanced at the bright, shining face of her partner. His eyes, bright gold in the morning sunlight, revealed all his joy to her observant gaze. Eliza knew then that she was screwed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very short chapter, but I'll have a new one up on Thursday that is double the length. That should make up for it. Thanks for reading!
> 
> S. M. Graham


	7. Gorgon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing like a pissed off Eliza Kane

Time went on. Eliza denied Ares any more access to her home, continued to shut down his offer, and she absolutely made sure not to see him when the bounties were low. That only worked for so long until the man made it his mission to arrive at her home every morning and suggest breakfast again and again. It was too much.

To her dismay, she kept joining. He always took her to that same diner and always asked her the same questions. When could he move in? Where would he have to park his starship when he did? Were there apartments that hand a two-ship hangar that was affordable? And every time, Eliza ignored him. It was less exhausting that way.

Ares loved every minute of it. Each time she avoided answering his questions, he slowly saw her resolve crack. The cracks got bigger when he sent her a sly smile. She was just fighting him for the sake of it and he knew it. Honestly, was it so bad to live with him? There was no reason she couldn't trust him. He'd be the perfect roommate. Most bounty hunting teams lived together, regardless of gender. It just made everything easier. Plus, it would be incredibly fun to bother Eliza in the middle of the night. All he had to do was convince her.

That was no easy task. With her pushing him away every chance she got, his progress was stagnant. So, he changed his strategy. Instead of only seeing her in the mornings and hunts, he started to show up to her apartment throughout the day.

Eliza was lounging on her couch when he first surprised her. She was hardly watching a random cartoon as she let a nap consume her. It was another slow day, so after breakfast, she did some shopping and cleaning. Then she found herself dozing off on her couch. She was seconds away from sleep when a knock at her door scared her. Her heart raced and her adrenaline was pumping. She wasn't sure where the sound came from, but when it happened again, she groaned and laid back down.

"Go away! I'm not interested in visitors right now! Come back never!" Eliza wasn't sure her voice carried through the door, but she didn't care enough. Her eyes closed again.

"You can't get rid of me that easily!"

Her eyes snapped open and she sat up. She cursed. "You're even less welcome! Go find someone else to bother!"

Ares laughed. He wondered what she was doing in there to make her so irritable. Eliza wasn't one to yell, at least from what he gathered in the months he got to know her. She was firm when she had to be, but her voice was always steady and a comfortable volume. He caught her at a bad time. Too bad. "Just let me in, Lizzy! I have something important to talk with you about." A little white lie couldn't hurt, right? Especially if it got him one step closer to his goal.

"I don't believe you, Ares. You just want to get inside my home."

"Maybe you should quit talking to me through the door and just open it. I'm sure your neighbors would appreciate the peace and quiet."

Damn. He was right. Sometimes living in an apartment complex was bothersome. If the building owners were smart enough, they'd reinforce all the apartments with soundproof structures because ships could be heard day and night whenever someone came home. Eliza mastered the art of killing her thrusters just as she neared her hangar. It was terrifying the first few times she did it. She nearly went through the other side, but once she understood the physics of her ship, she landed perfectly. There were hardly any noise complaints about her starship after that. Her yelling across her apartment though, that would get a few neighbors fired up.

Sighing, Eliza rolled off her couch and stood. She stumbled a moment from messing up her equilibrium but once she was steady, she shuffled toward the door. Upon opening it, she glared at Ares.

"You're lucky that I have cranky neighbors who complain about everything." Eliza stepped aside to let the bounty hunter in. "I'm only letting you in for the sake of them. I don't want you here."

"Keep lying to yourself, Lizzy."

The apartment door shut a little harder than necessary and the shorter hunter pushed Ares against the wall as she walked past him. Somehow, Ares gracefully leaned against the wall as if she never touched him. Eliza didn't care how he did it, frankly, she wished she hadn't seen it. All she could think about was how good his balance was, more proof of his hunting ability. Of course, she would never admit that she thought he was good at his job. No need to make his ego inflate more. He'd think she was starting to trust him if she complimented him out loud.

That evening, Ares had nothing important to tell her. Of course. After hours of Eliza trying to pry out an explanation for his unfortunate visit, she realized he only came by to bug her. She immediately kicked him out her door. He left her with a joyful goodbye and his light laugh before she slammed the door in his face. She locked it and stomped back to her couch. His stupid laugh echoed within the confines of her skull, giving her a migraine. Bastard.

* * *

 Two months. Two. Whole. Months. Sixty-one days of Ares’ incessant questions, Eliza finally lost her mind. They were flying to their next bounty over in Nemesis when Eliza tore off to the right to land in the middle of the wasteland. Ares followed her in his own ship, a sleek-looking arrow in the sky.

Eliza jumped out of her ship as soon as he landed and stomped over to him. She ignored the harsh wind that matched the chaos of a tornado, twisting her long hair in a dance. Ares' hair was in just as much trouble as hers once he climbed out of the cockpit.

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong? You’re what's wrong!" she said. Her voice easily overtook the howl of Mars' weather. "I accepted your offer to be partners to get you to shut up, not because I wanted to. If I would have known you were going to be insufferable, I would have never said yes. Now all you do is irritate me and I regret ever agreeing to whatever this is."

The look on his face was not what Eliza expected. She hoped he'd at least be mad so they could scream at each other, getting all the tension expelled. Instead, Ares had the brightest smile on his face. Even with the sandy wind causing his hair to obstruct his face, she could see the glint in his eyes. A slew of rude names riddled her mind. He was hoping for her to break.

Ares was shaking. Eliza looked like a proper madwoman. Like Medusa with her insane hair. The last thing on his mind was her outburst. Sure, he was pleased, but she was a vision standing before him. He saw her raw power, her passion. If he could bring that side of her to the forefront, he'd be glad to pester her until the day he died. That had to be the reason why she did so well before he found her. When he felt pride swell up in his body, his lips automatically turned up.

"Wipe that stupid smile off your face, Ares. I'm not sending compliments your way."

"You’re incredible." 

Eliza wasn't sure she heard him. He definitely said something, but he didn't yell as loud as she had been. Ares' voice was just loud enough, but the wind cut through the bass of it. If he said what she thought he said, her body froze. 

"What?"

Perfect. Ares leaned forward, his mouth right beside her ear, and he repeated the same line. Her face was priceless. Her arms fell from her hair and she peered at him through her auburn locks. Her eyes were wide and also suspicious. Eliza's mouth tried to form some sort of coherent statement, but Ares detected no sound coming from her lips. Where would he be now if he hadn't snuck up on her ensnaring their shared bounty head?

Suddenly, her mouth closed, and she turned. Ares stared after her as she climbed back into her ship. It fired up. Then she was in the air and heading toward Nemesis again. If there wasn't so much dust in the air, Ares could have belly laughed. The woman was awe-inspiring. 

His hair tickled his nose for the millionth time. Ares sneezed once from the touch and again from the dust. He needed to get back in his ship and catch up to Eliza before he sneezed a symphony. So, he did. Ares was in the air in seconds, speeding after his partner. 

Something told him that she was going to be a little bit quieter during their hunt. A devilish grin appeared on his face.


	8. Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mac meets Ares for the first time

A steady rhythm of footsteps echoed off the alley walls as Ares chased after a bounty head, Louisa Hernenda. It was a rare occasion to have a bounty on a woman, but that specific one spent a lot of time with wealthy men. Those men usually wound up dead or divorced and she got a hefty raise in her value of life. Her last husband was part of a very powerful family that put the price on her head.

"Have you caught up with her yet?" Eliza's voice pierced his thoughts. She was following Louisa from another direction, hoping to cut her off. It was a smart tactic.

"Nope. I'm getting close though."

His partner's voice was stern in his earpiece, "Run faster then. I'm nearly on her."

He sighed and lengthened his stride, boosting him forward. He could actually see Louisa's black hair whip around a corner. So close.

Eliza entered the alley that would meet up with Louisa. Glancing at the radar on her watch, she calculated how long it would be before she met up with her. Mere seconds away. Hurried, Eliza grabbed a metal trash can lid and used her whole body to fling it toward the alley intersection. It was hard to keep her celebration at bay when the satisfying sound of the make-shift frisbee slamming into Louisa's face echoed against the brick walls. Louisa skidded across the concrete ground unconscious.

Ares followed after the bounty head, his face full of surprise having witnessed a trash can lid come out of nowhere and take her out. When he saw Eliza hovering over the older woman's limp body, he smirked. Leave it to Eliza to improvise.

"Is she dead?" he asked, kicking the bottom of the unconscious woman's sneakers. For a woman stealing millions of dollars, he half expected her to be running in heels.

Eliza stared at the woman. Her chest was still rising and falling as if she was sleeping. "No. She's still alive. She'll have a killer headache in the morning. Now let's get her cuffed and take her to the station."

The tall man tossed handcuffs to Eliza. "Here. I'll carry her back to my ship and meet you there."

"Don't get lost."

Ares was stunned by her. She smiled. She joked. She did have an emotion besides frustration. He couldn't keep his eyes off her as she jogged away. Only the groan of Louisa brought him out of his trance. Right. There was a job to do.

* * *

 "Hey, Liz!" Donovan greeted as she and Ares walked into the station together with Louisa. "You were the one that brought in Jim Taylor. Why are you two together?"

Eliza forgot that she and Ares had yet to come in at the same time, but Louisa was a force to be reckoned with and they couldn’t take the chance of her waking up with only one of to keep a hold of her. She was surprised that Donovan didn’t already know Ares. Her partner clearly had a reputation as a bounty hunter.

Ares immediately held his free hand out to the sheriff, "I'm Ares Matthews. Eliza and I work together."

"You work with someone now? That's unlike you, Liz. She must have a soft spot for you."

Eliza frowned, feeling her cheeks warm up a few degrees. "Watch it, or I'll send bounty heads to Nemesis. I don't like him. He just wouldn't leave me in peace. I had to let him work with me just to shut him up."

"Oh, Lizzy, darlin', don't break my heart!"

"Mac, take that woman, please. I'm going to leave and never come back."

Donovan laughed but listened to the young woman. He had a couple of lower officers take Louisa off Ares' shoulder to put her behind bars. 

He never thought his little Liz would find anyone for company. What was it about the man in front of him that won her over? He didn't believe her story completely because she had withstood far more irritating people without cracking. She saw something in him.

"I'm leaving," Eliza reminded the two men, walking toward the door. "See you whenever I decide not to hate you."

Ares smiled at Eliza as she walked out. He really liked her. She was consistent in her personality no matter who she was around. A genuine woman. He wondered if there was still a side of her that was buried deep inside her. Maybe Donovan had seen it at some point in her life.

 "Has she always been that way?" the younger man asked, taking in the sheriff. His mustache was badass. Almost like a cop from 2079, which stemmed from the iconic 1980s cop. Ares liked old cop shows.

Donovan nodded as he crossed out Louisa's name on his short bounty list. 

"Stubborn, brave, and impossible to get to know? Yeah."

Just as he thought. Genuine.

"Take care of her, Ares. She tough, but there's a fragile girl she's protecting behind those barriers she's got."

 "I'll do my best, sir," Ares said. "There's only so much a bounty hunter can do." 

He noted to speak with Donovan more about Eliza later. Maybe he could finally get her to open up a bit more.

With a smile, Donovan looked at Ares. "You better catch her before she goes off on her own again."

"Thanks. I look forward to seeing you again, Sheriff."

With a wave, Ares started to follow his fellow hunter, but he stopped and went back to the older cop.

"Coming strictly from a business standpoint, but it makes more sense for a team to live in the same home, yes?"

Donovan thought about it a moment, knowing Ares was talking about him and Eliza. "It depends on the team. Some teams work better when they share quarters while others don't. It's worth trying." The cop took one intimidating step toward Ares, "And if she doesn't want to do that, don't force her. I'll know about it, kid."

"Yes, sir."

The two men once again said farewell and Ares jogged after Eliza. Ares was going to change Eliza's life. Donovan could already see that she was more chipper than before. That boy was something special, like his Liz. She might go off and marry him. The idea made Donovan grab his heart dramatically. That was going too far.


	9. Injured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ares comes over, looking a little ragged.

Mac sat on Eliza's couch, reading an old copy of National Geographic. The company didn't run any more magazines because photographers became obsolete as more and more people decided they could take better photos. It was sad to see such an art disappear, as well as an informative magazine.

Eliza once dreamed of being a photographer; an old childhood dream before she had to move to Mars as a kid. There were a couple of old digital single-lens reflex cameras hidden in her bedroom closet, but they were abandoned a long time ago. Donovan used to ask her about her photography, but once she aged and started bounty hunting, he gave up. There was no use trying to convince her to continue caring for something that died. 

"Where's Ares today?" Mac asked. His eyes continued to scan the magazine articles, almost as if he didn't say anything at all.

A feeling of dread filled Eliza. Now that Donovan knew of Ares' partnership with her, he seemed to bring up the annoying man constantly. "I don't know and don't care. Quit asking about him, Mac." She nearly dropped a glass she was putting into the cabinet.

"I'm just curious. It's not like you have a lot of friends, especially male friends."

She finished putting away her clean dishes and leaned against the counter to stare at the older man. She crossed her arms over her chest. "Friends in this business is dangerous. You know that. And Ares isn't my friend. He's a constant migraine."

Mac chuckled, putting the magazine down on the coffee table. He was close to adding another comment when a hard thud sounded on the wall beside Eliza's apartment. A weak knock followed. The sheriff was up in seconds, jogging to the door. His hand hovered over the pistol on his hip. Eliza was thankful he carried it off duty.

She peered around the kitchen wall and watched Donovan. He slowly unlocked the door, waiting for a moment, listening. Then he swung the door open. A bloodied and bruised Ares sat on the ground beside the door, using the wall to prop himself up.

"What happened to you?" Eliza asked as she ran to his side. "You've looked better."

Ares grinned, a little blood coating his teeth. "You've thought I looked good, Lizzy? I'm flattered."

"Let's get him inside. We'll take him into the spare room."

The two of them hoisted Ares to his feet, Donovan on one side and Eliza on the other. It was hard for Eliza to ignore his tattered clothes, the blood seeping through the tears, and the limp in his walk. Whatever happened to Ares, the person who did that to him meant to scare him. She imagined that person wanted him dead the next time Ares came around.

 Eliza didn't care that blood smeared all over her sheets when they got Ares to the bed. She was glad she put the comforter in the washer before Ares showed up. That was far too expensive to replace.

"I'll go get a first aid kit, Mac. Get his shirt off and check him for any hidden wounds." 

The officer nodded so Eliza rushed over to her own bathroom to get the kit she has had to use plenty of times on herself. It had everything from the simple cotton ball to a suture kit. She also made sure to grab a few wet, dark-colored washcloths to clean him up.

She rushed back into the room but nearly tripped over her own feet when she saw her partner's injuries. He had cuts all over his chest, stomach, and arms. She suspected that the dark, bloody holes in various places on his torso were bullet wounds. Thank God none were near his heart. It was hard for her to quit staring at his chest; hard for her to resist gingerly touching the large purple bruising by his left rib.

"I'm sure taking a picture will be a better idea than staring, Lizzy." 

The idiot could still joke while bleeding out on her bed.

"Here." She tossed a washcloth over to Donovan. "Start cleaning him up."

Eliza gently took her own wet cloth and wiped the blood away. Halfway through her second rag, she realized they were going to need a bowl of water to rinse them out. It didn't take her long to get a warm bowl of water and get all the dirty washcloths rinsed. Donovan continued cleaning the blood off Ares.

His wounds were numerous. Donovan and Eliza worked tirelessly to pull out any stray bullets in his body and sew him back together. Mac did a good job checking for any internal bleeding, pressing on the unscathed skin to see if there was any pain. Ares didn't show signs of any discomfort, but Donovan suggested calling an in-house doctor to make sure.

Many bloody rags later, Ares looked like an Egyptian mummy with bandages wrapped around his torso and arms. There was only one bullet wound in his leg that Mac took care of while Eliza stepped out to put the rags in the laundry. She could easily imagine the flirty remarks her partner would have sent her way if she had been the one to cut a section of his jeans off. She was thankful Mac was there, to say the least.

To keep herself out of the room, she called her personal doctor who saved her life too many times to count. Doctor Lauren was efficient and trustworthy. Eliza just hoped that she didn't find anything seriously damaged on Ares.

Mac came into the bathroom where she sat on her running washing machine. "I just got a call from the station. Ares looks like he's going to be fine. Did you call a doctor?"

"Lauren said she'd be over within a half hour. She doesn't want to take too much of a risk if he has any internal bleeding."

"Good. Make sure to keep an eye on him until she arrives, okay? Let me know if there's any news. I'll have my phone on me."

Hopping off her washer, she patted Donovan on the shoulder. "I will. Thanks for helping him. I couldn't have helped fast enough on my own."

Secretly, Eliza loved it when Mac placed his hand on the top of her head. It was a sure way to calm her down. It was no different then.

"Of course," he smiled. "I'll see you later. Don't forget to keep me updated."

 One last nod from her and he was gone. 

Eliza let out a deep sigh, not quite ready to see Ares, but she knew she needed to get back to him. Delaying a few moments longer, she grabbed a glass of iced water for him. She didn't have any straws though. He'd figure something out.

The walk down her hall seemed twice as long, but she finally made it to her guest room. Ares was still lying on his back, his body covered by a sheet from his waist down. He was doing something on his chunky tablet, something she didn't care enough about.

Ares' face lit up when he saw her. He turned off his tablet and set it next to him on the bed. "Welcome back, Lizzy."

"How are you so cheerful when you're like this?" She set the glass on the bedside table. "You should be moaning and groaning about how much it hurts."

He struggled to sit up, so Eliza helped him to keep any of the stitches from bursting open. "I've had worse. And why wouldn't I be happy? I'm finally getting a feel for what it'll be like sharing an apartment with you."

"As soon as you're well, you're leaving. You don't get to stay here any longer than it takes for you to heal."

Ares pouted. It was like his entire body slumped lower onto the bed. "You're no fun, Lizzy."

"You're irritating. Drink some water." 

She grabbed the water glass once more and handed it to the injured man. He only stared at her, eyes big and begging.

"It's hard to lift my arms. I can't hold the glass."

A string of foul names for the hunter crossed her mind, but she held the glass to his lips for him. He eagerly drank it down, his eyes glancing between the glass and her annoyed glare. She was a little pleased when she accidentally poured the glass a little too far and a little dripped over his shirtless torso. It was difficult to hold in her snicker when he jumped from the frigid water touching his skin.

"I called a doctor," Eliza said. She put the mostly empty glass back on the table. "She's going to check for any serious damage that we couldn't find."

"Is she cute?"

Eliza nearly slapped the injured man. "You're despicable. Don't you dare hit on her while she's doing her job. She's happily married and has three children, so if you even think of flirting with her, I will personally kill you."

That familiar grin of his appeared instantly. Ares was too happy about her reaction. "Aw, are you jealous, Eliza? Fear not, fair maiden, but my heart will always belong to you."

Her middle finger stood tall and proud as she turned on her heel to leave. She refused to acknowledge any more of his comments. His begging for her return went unanswered. Ares was left alone to wonder about the doctor and the fiery woman in the other room. 

It made him happy she was concerned for him. He'd never forget that fear that crossed her eyes when Donovan opened her door. Eliza was finally warming up to him whether or not she realized it.


	10. Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ares needs help and Eliza calls the only doctor she trusts.

Doctor Lauren Stephens stepped out of Eliza's guest bedroom, softly shutting the door behind her. She was only a few inches taller than Eliza, but she had long, dark caramel-colored hair and eyes that outshined emeralds. If Eliza swung on that side of the street, she easily would have asked the doctor to join her for a drink. Instead, Lauren became Eliza's only female friend.

She wasn't sure if it was the fact that she and Lauren were constantly busy, so their friendship was based on trust that the other would still be around when either came back. It worked for the both of them. Eliza always had issues being friends with anyone, but especially other women. She didn't want to hang out with them at all hours of the day, but they thought otherwise. Lauren changed that. Maybe there were other people she could trust...

Eliza sat at her dining table, eating orange chicken from the local Chinese restaurant. She had rice and veggies, but those were long gone within her bowels. She would never admit it openly, but Eliza was stress eating. Ares was irritating, but she didn't like seeing him hurt.

"He's a sweet-talker, huh?" Lauren said as she joined Eliza at the table. "He spent his whole exam trying to ask me out on a date. I had to give him a sedative to quiet him down just so I could look over him."

Eliza rolled her eyes. The sharp strike of jealousy reared up in her belly. "He's an ass. Don't pay him any mind. The first day we actually met, he asked me to team up with him after shamelessly flirting with me. You'll learn to ignore it."

Lauren's laugh reminded Eliza of church bells. Smooth, musical, and clear. "You always seem to attract good-looking men to your side. I'm still blown away by how easy it is for you to resist them. Are you sure you're not gay?"

"Of course not. I like men, just not the ones I attract." She ate a piece of warm chicken. "Ares is no exception."

Her friend snagged a piece of chicken for herself, licking her fingers. Lauren's eyes closed in delight and she moaned in pleasure. "That is so good! I'm going to order myself some if that's okay."

Eliza pointed out the menu on her fridge and continued to eat her own food. She didn't really hear her friend talk on the phone. Her thoughts went to the man lying in her extra room. Lauren seemed relaxed, so he must have been okay. The doctor would have said so otherwise.

Once she heard the noise of Lauren's communicator shutting the call down, she turned to the brunette.

"So, how is he?"

Lauren's smile diminished as she went into doctor mode. "He'll be just fine. He had a bit of bruising on his ribs and his knuckles are in just as bad of shape. There isn't anything serious to worry about. Just keep him resting and eating. You did a good job taking care of the cosmetic wounds."

She blushed a little. Any compliment from the doctor was a big deal in Eliza's eyes. "I've had a lot of practice."

Suddenly Lauren was back to her joyful self. "I wouldn't expect any less from a bounty hunter. Oh!" She dug into her back pocket for a piece of paper with an address on it. "Ares asked if someone could get him a few items from his apartment like clothes and general hygiene items."

Eliza sighed, taking the paper. It was better for her to go since she was almost finished with her dinner. Plus, if Ares did need anything medically, Lauren was clearly more qualified to help. But she didn't want to go to his apartment. Eliza was already thinking the worst of what she would find beyond the front door.

"Can you watch him while I'm gone?"

"I'll make sure to be around even after I eat. Keep your communicator nearby just in case anything changes. Be safe and don't be too intimidated by entering the man's home." She smiled mischievously.

The bounty hunter rolled her eyes and gathered her things before going to her starship. She entered the address in her ship's GPS and took off in a hurry. The sooner she got there, the sooner she could get back home.

* * *

 

It took a bit of bartering with the landlord before Eliza was let into Ares' apartment. She had to swallow her pride and disgust to convince the uninterested man that she had a love relationship with her partner. Her gag reflex fought against her controlling mind and she held a forced smile until she was finally led to the apartment.

Okay, Ares wasn't that bad, but even acting as if she liked him was a struggle. She didn't see herself being happy with anyone yet, but that didn't matter at the time.

"Here it is. Lock the handle as you leave." The landlord opened the door for her, scowling, and then marched back to the elevator.

Eliza felt bad for the next person that encountered him.

To her surprise, Ares kept his home extremely clean. She shut the door behind her and stared. The walls were an off-white, much cheaper for owners to upkeep, and pictures of all kinds of things littered the wall directly in front of her. Photos of Earth, Mars, cities, and so much more welcomed Eliza closer. Why would Ares have those kinds of things as decoration? Did they all mean something? Was he a photographer?

Shrugging, Eliza went through an entryway on her left that led to a basic kitchen. A small card table sat against the far corner with two folding chairs. The only appliances on his counters were a small microwave and a coffeemaker. Ares seemed to live simply, like her. It was strange for some reason; unexpected.

She walked down the hallway, also on her left as she exited the kitchen. On her right, a living room with only a loveseat and a small television on a simple wood coffee table. It was rather bland, not at all like Ares' personality. On the left, there was a single door that led to the only bedroom. It looked like the bathroom was attached to it and both rooms were as immaculate as the rest of the apartment.

His bedroom was drenched in his scent, earthy with a hint of cinnamon. Being near him so often, she finally deciphered what he smelled like. A double bed and box springs sat on the floor. It was up against the wall with a single side table of pine next to it. Only an alarm clock and a small lamp sat on it. 

Underneath the one window in the room that was covered with a light-canceling curtain, was his dresser. It was also pine. There were three small drawers in a row with three wider drawers in a column under those. It didn't look like he had any form of a closet, so Eliza was quick to rummage through the dresser once she found a duffel bag in a corner of his room beside a row of shoes.

Awkwardly, the first drawer she opened was his underwear and sock drawer. Eliza grabbed a few random dark pairs of undergarments, trying to ignore the fact that he seemed to prefer boxer briefs. She also grabbed some socks.

It didn't take her long to go through the rest of the dresser and grab a couple of shirts, pairs of jeans, and a jacket. She never knew if the weather would betray the forecast, which wasn't uncommon even for artificial weather. 

To be kind, Eliza also grabbed another pair of sneakers for him as well as a pillow and the blanket at the end of his bed. She wasn't fond of him, but she didn't want him to feel uncomfortable while he was stuck in her home. She also didn't want him pestering her to go and pick up random items from his apartment. She didn't want to come back.

As quickly as she could, she gathered some things from his bathroom he'd need and then left the apartment behind her. Well, as soon as she made sure she locked the door. Eliza was not in the mood to deal with the landlord.

 


	11. Arachnid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza meets Teel Logan, pissing him off in her glorious way.

Ares peeked through the crack of the door he barely opened. It was dark except for the bluish light that seemed to dance along the walls. With the quietest walk he could muster, he limped his way down the hall and toward the living space.

The television played an odd late-night talk show, the sound a couple of steps above mute. Eliza slept, stretching the length of the couch. The light from the television cast strange shadows on her face. Occasionally, the whole room would light up and all he could see was the peace in her relaxed features. She was a vision in the late hours.

His reason for leaving his room was forgotten as he diverted toward the sleeping woman. He sat down on her coffee table, careful of his wounds, and stared at her. His shadow hid her face from the light, but she still looked calm. Ares found himself brushing her tangled hair away from her cheek. His hand didn't leave her. He would have to find a way to thank her for everything. The worry that consumed her stare when he showed up bloody and battered was something he thought he'd never see. Behind her tough exterior, she had a caring soul.

Eliza shifted to lie on her back. She turned her face away from Ares, nudging her nose against the back of the couch. His hand hovered in the air after he jerked it away from her face. He had little desire to be the cause of her rousing. His desire to anger the little spitfire was evaporating quickly. Ares didn't want her to hate him any longer and if that meant he'd have to suppress his eagerness to rile her up, he'd do it. Eliza would finally want him around.

Stifling a groan, Ares stood. He grabbed the blanket bunched at Eliza's feet and did his best to cover her body with it. There was an urge to lean down and leave a small kiss to her temple, but he'd have to wait for his body to heal. Bending over would guarantee to wake her. He'd tumble right onto her. He didn't want that. So, instead, he limped back to his temporary room.

The thirst he had for water was quenched at the mere sight of his partner at peace. Something told him that their affiliation with each other would get very interesting.

* * *

 

A few weeks went by. Ares was finally healed enough to help with hunts again, though Eliza refused to let him be a part of the capturing. She didn't want him hurt again.

Ares made no move to leave her apartment, but Eliza didn't seem to mind too much anymore. She seemed to watch his every move, concern always a beacon in her stare. Ares made sure to be nicer. His snide remarks lessened. He always smiled at Eliza and thanked her for a multitude of things she did for him in a single day.

She didn't want to admit it, but she dreaded the moment she would have to send him back home.

The reason for Ares showing up that fateful day, looking like he was run over by a stampede, was never told to Eliza. She wasn't sure she wanted to know who did that to him. Ares could hold his own during a fight, but those people who hurt him... he didn't stand a chance.

It wasn't until she went to a small coffee shop one morning that she began to wonder about the enemies Ares had. 

She sipped her tea and read about Greek gods, ignoring the pedestrians walking by her table outside when a man sat at her table. Her eyes met the chocolate of his and she scanned over his features. His skin was tan, and his hair was a golden brown, hinting at many hours in the sun. There was a smirk on his thin lips that made her feel like she was a conquest to him rather than a human being. He wore a red V-neck t-shirt, rusted blue jeans, and black boots. She half expected a leather jacket to be in his arms.

"I've been watching you for a little while and you look a little lonely." His voice was gruff and more of a tenor compared to Ares' baritone. 

Eliza reacted with a scowl. "I'm perfectly fine on my own, so please let me read." Her eyes went back to the pages of her book. 

He didn't make a move to leave. Instead, the stranger pulled her book down to stare at the contents of the page. "Ares, the god of war. Interesting. Do you enjoy reading about mythology?"

"I'm not sure. I'd like to continue reading this in peace so I can find out. Please, go away."

"My name is Teel, by the way."

Irritated, Eliza sighed and slammed her book shut. "Why can't you understand that I want you to leave? I have no interest in making small talk with a man who thinks every woman alone is seeking attention. Go find a different unfortunate soul who will fall for your tricks."

Something flashed in his eyes. Anger, maybe. Eliza didn't have a chance to find out because Ares arrived from behind the stranger. She felt relief until the two men locked eyes. Electricity sparked in their glare. They knew each other.

"Terence." Ares' jaw flexed. His eyes were cold.

"Hello, Ares. I was just speaking to this woman here when you showed up," Teel smiled, reaching over to touch my knee under the grated table. 

I was quick to stand up with my things and join Ares at his side. Teel glanced between us, realization crossing his face.

 "So, this is the woman you nearly died for. Elizabeth Kane." Teel's smiled turned into a sneer. "I didn't realize you were in cahoots with the best bounty hunter on Mars."

Eliza's mind was racing. Ares almost died for her? Was that why he came to her home looking like he went to hell and back more times than a human ever should? Did Teel hurt Ares?

Eliza suddenly took the man's shirt collar into her fist and pulled him to his feet. Her face neared his and she glared. "You deserve to be tossed out of the atmosphere to die for what you did to him. Anyone who helped deserves to lie with maggots and scum. Stay away from me and stay away from Ares. Next time, I won't leave without maiming you. And my name is Eliza, not Elizabeth."

She threw him back into his seat, not caring that it toppled over. The table she was sitting at toppled on top of him. Turning on her heel, she marched past Ares and kept going. There was no destination in mind.

Ares watched her in awe. No one was brave enough to stand up to Teel and his gang of idiots, but she did. All because he made the rash choice to start a fight with them when he heard the way they talked about her. It was a shame that bounty hunters didn't get the notifications for Teel's gang. Most hunters couldn't bring one of them in, let alone the whole crew. Special forces dealt with gangs like them.

It didn't take long for the sound of Ares' footsteps to reach Eliza. Her eyes remained on the sidewalk in front of her. Frankly, she was embarrassed she reacted so boldly. Before Ares got hurt, she would have ignored it, but knowing that man and his friends nearly killed the annoying man next to her broke her composure.

"They're going to come after both of us now," Ares said, matching her quick pace. "We'll have to watch our backs."

"Do they know where you live?" she asked.

Ares thought about it. "Probably. I used to work with them, the Scorpions."

She heard the name before. They were a ruthless gang that owned the darker parts of Nemesis. Donovan spent a lot of time helping the military get information on them. Unfortunately, they were still at large.

"For your protection, we'll have to move you to my apartment. Don't get excited because this is serious. I'll ask Donovan and Lauren if they can go by and pick up your stuff and bring it over." Eliza looked up at Ares, "We will have to stay at a hotel tonight to make sure we're not being followed."

"Eliza," he started. "We don't have to go to those lengths to protect ourselves."

She stopped and faced him. "Do you remember the shape you were in lying outside my door? If that man is right, you were near death. Who knows what would have happened if you didn't come to me; if Donovan wasn't there to help? We are going to take every precaution we can."

"Okay. We'll do it your way. How are we going to get clothes and things for a hotel stay?" Ares crossed his arms over his chest, watching the area around us.

Eliza actually smiled at him. "I think it's time we visit the general store."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this was the moment I started to figure out where I was going in my first draft. I look forward to editing the whole story when I finish it to make it all work together. Right now, I feel it's a little bit of a mess. But I hope y'all are enjoying anyway. WIth love!


	12. Hotel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza and Ares spend a night in a hotel to hide out.

Eliza stared out the hotel room window, scanning the parking lot for anyone suspicious. So far, she only saw a couple of teenagers hanging out by some vending machines and a mother with her children scampering into a room. All seemed calm in the evening light. She let the curtain hang in its natural state as she turned around.

The room was small, fitting a queen-sized bed, a dresser with a television on top, a single bedside table, and a small couch. They could have easily afforded something a little bigger but laying low was a better idea. Donovan called ahead for them, so it'd look like they were staying at the hotel already to anyone watching them. He and Lauren were working together to inconspicuously move a few Ares' things to her apartment. Nothing too big to make anyone suspicious though.

The bathroom door opened, and Ares walked out. He immediately grabbed the television remote and sat on the edge of the bed. The room filled with chattering from the channels he surfed through. Eliza went back to checking the outdoors.

"You know you can relax."

"I'm not taking any chances."

"Lizzy." She looked at him. "The Scorpions wouldn't be a powerhouse if they chased down their targets immediately. They're going to plan the best way to take us down."

"I'm watching for trackers, not the goons they're going to send to kill us."

"They'll come to kill me. You’ll be a prize."

Eliza's eyebrows stitched together at his words. She knew he was right. The way that Teel guy stared her down was only a taste of her fate if they found them. God, why did she have to defend Ares and piss off the wrong group of people? She wouldn't be hiding out in a hotel. Who was Ares to them anyway? But really, she needed to get better at controlling her anger. 

"I won't go with them without a fight," she said.

Ares sighed. "A fight is exactly what they'll want."

Eliza left her spot by the window and sat on the couch. She started scrolling through the web on her watch. "I'm ordering dinner. Is there anything you want? I figured a pizza would be fine."

"Lizzy."

"We'll have it delivered to the front desk and I'll go pick it up from there."

"Lizzy."

"Does pepperoni sound good?"

"Eliza, listen to me."

Ares was suddenly hovering over her, his hands on her shoulders. He stared deep into her eyes. Any and all humor he generally held in his features was absent. She looked at him, her eyes steady. 

"No matter how strong you think you are, you can't fight them and win," he said. "They will hurt you, abuse you... God knows what else they'll do to you. They will break you. You'll be another one of their pawns or just an object to curb their appetite. The two of us can't beat them."

"I'm not spending the rest of my life hiding from them, Ares," she said.

“You don’t have to. Just don’t start a fight with them.”

They stared at each other, neither standing down. 

Finally, Ares gave up, taking his hands off her and standing straight. He went to the window, peeked out for a few minutes, and then went back to the bed. He sat down. The channel flipping continued.

Eliza put the order in for the pizza and laid back on the couch. Her feet hung over the arm, but she didn't mind. She laid her arm across her eyes and worked on a game plan to get back to her apartment safely the following day. Her plan went unfinished as sleep took her.

The sound of the hotel room door shutting caused Eliza to jump up from her spot with her gun out. Ares stood at the door with one hand raised and the other holding the pizza she ordered. She put the gun down.

"How long was I out?"

Ares smiled, lowering his hand, "About thirty minutes. Pizza's here."

Dinner was quiet. They both sat on the couch, the pizza between them, and ate right out of the box. The television had some strange science fiction movie playing, but they couldn't see the screen from the couch, not that it mattered. Eliza left the last piece for Ares before she got up and went to take a shower, bringing the sleep clothes she bought with her. 

The hot water felt relieving on her tense shoulders. Flashes of different scenarios with the Scorpions came across her mind when she closed her eyes. None ended with her winning. Some she was dying. Others she became a plaything for them. Ares was never in any of them. A particularly vivid outcome of her tailing around with Teel and being his lover had her stomach churning uncomfortably. The soulless stare she saw on herself had her suffocating. She had to turn the shower off and leave those terrible ideas behind the shower curtain. 

All the lights were off when she came back out. She cracked the bathroom door and padded to the bed. Ares was on the couch, more of his body hanging off than hers did during her nap. He was asleep, but he didn't look very comfortable. Eliza did offer to take the couch, but he wouldn't budge. Thankfully, it was only one night they'd have to stay.

Eliza crawled into bed. She curled up on one side of the bed, welcoming the coolness trapped within the covers. She welcomed the sleep that came once she closed her eyes. Ares' snores didn't even bother her.

In the middle of the night, Eliza was forced awake when the sound of Ares falling on the floor shook the room. She sat up straight and once again pulled her gun out from the bedside table. She sighed when Ares sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He looked completely confused.

"Just sleep on the other side of the bed, Ares. You're too big for the couch." She placed her gun down and laid back in her warm spot.

"Aren't you worried I'll get too close to you in the night?" Ares sounded more asleep than flirtatious.

Eliza groaned once.

It was quiet for a few minutes, allowing her to drift back into her dream state. She was nearly gone when the weight on the other side of the bed stirred her. She opened one eye to see Ares tucking himself under the sheets and stilling, facing the wall. She didn't care that the last thing she saw before falling asleep was the muscles on his bare back. Her mind erased it from her conscious self. She even forgot she told him to sleep in the bed because when morning came, she gave him a piece of her mind and a good punch to the gut.


	13. Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ares gets a little bold to get a rise out of Eliza.

Living with Ares wasn't as terrible as Eliza originally thought. He was still annoying, but he kept to himself more than usual. She was sure it had something to do with Teel and his gang prepping for, well, that's what they didn't know. Ares didn't seem much like himself. He looked trapped inside his head. He'd tell her eventually, she supposed.

Eliza walked out of her bedroom, still in her pajamas, to find Ares staring at the television in a lounging position on the couch. He had a blanket resting over his waist revealing his bare calves and torso. She rolled her eyes at the sight and poured herself a bowl of cereal. She sat at the table, sure to avoid looking at the man in her living room. It didn't work very long. Ares soon joined her at the table with a mug of coffee. She glanced at him, noting he didn't bother putting on a shirt. He had that damned smirk on his face again that made her scowl. She looked at her breakfast.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Donovan sent us a new bounty head today."

"Okay. Are you sure it's a good idea right now?" Eliza dropped her spoon in her empty bowl.

He shrugged, "Why not? We're more likely to be found if we don't go back to hunting."

Eliza wasn't convinced.

"Teel and his merry men will take their time coming for us, Lizzy. Hunting in the meantime will be practice. Do you want to have a chance to survive if you plan on meeting them head-on?"

She stared at him, noticing his hands hide away into his pajama pockets. "You're only saying that to make me agree."

"Maybe." He took a sip of his coffee, eyeing her. Those golden eyes were intense over the cup's brim.

Thousands of words to say filled Eliza's mind, but the only one that left her lips was the sound of agreement.

* * *

 

"I told you we'd be fine," Ares said, strolling into the apartment. "You really should trust me more, Lizzy."

"Can you please just call me Eliza?"

He ignored her. Ares proceeded to walk toward her room. He tossed his shirt into his room along the way. "Do you need the shower?"

Eliza wanted to protest, but he already walked into her room. He'd used the shower before, but Eliza made sure to clean up anything he didn't need to see. She didn't get a chance to before they left. She chased him into the room.

He was already in the bathroom, his pants just laying on her floor. She glanced around and relaxed seeing nothing private left out. She sat on her bed and sighed. Eliza's eyes drifted to his jeans in a pile. Ares made himself at home so easily. With a sigh, she picked them up tossed them into his room with his discarded shirt. She hoped he had something to cover up with once he finished. Eliza would never admit it to his face, but he was nice to stare at. She just didn't want to see all of him on accident or on purpose.

She went back to her room to gather her change of clothes and was shocked to see Ares already finished with a towel wrapped around his waist. She froze. His hair, darker with the water, was a mess and his skin glistened. His eyes were bright and pleased when he noticed the woman still at the doorway. She wasn't totally immune to men.

"Shower’s free."

Eliza swallowed and shook her head. She refused to meet his gaze as she bustled around her room for her clothes. His chuckle gave goosebumps. They didn't leave even after she brushed past him and slammed the door behind her.

Instead of going back to his room, Ares lounged back on her bed. He listened to the water hitting the wall and Eliza's body. Eyes closed, he waited. As soon as the shower kicked off, he stood and positioned himself in the doorway, his arms casually holding his weight as he leaned close to the door. Ares brushed his wet hair from his face. His heart racing with excitement.

The door opened. Eliza crashed into his solid chest, shouted, and took a few steps back. Her eyes hardened realizing she ran into Ares. Her already warm cheeks grew warmer. Damn him.

"Go get dressed," she said.

He stared at her.

Eliza's mouth went dry. She held her bundle of dirty clothes closer to her chest. Ares neared her and she backed away.

"Cut it out or I'll put you out of here."

He took another step. She took one back.

Eliza kept threatening him even after he trapped her between his body and the bathroom counter. His arms were on either side of her as he leaned closer. Her breath hitched as his face drew near. She put her hand against his mouth to stop him. The gaze he had shifted to amusement before he straightened up and left the room. No words. Just a smirk and the gentlest kiss to the palm of her hand before she could pull it away. Her hand tingled. She flexed it a few times, trying to catch her breath. Foul names for the man left her muttering lips.


	14. Apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ares feels bad for teasing Eliza.

The following day, Eliza and Ares went on another two hunts. It seemed the few days off the job let the criminals free in the streets. It was obnoxious, but it meant more money for the two of them.

Ares behaved, for the most part, but he kept sending Eliza a knowing smirk that she hated. He enjoyed himself more than he expected. The way Eliza visibly squirmed under his stare was intriguing. Frankly, he expected her to seek out revenge or finally kick him out, but she didn't. Her mouth would become a thin line and her eyes would focus on something other than him. Ares was loving it.

A solid week passed, and she reacted the same way every time he teased her. Eliza was also sure to be far from her room when Ares had to use her bathroom. He knew he riled her up pretty bad, but he wasn't expecting the avoidance. Plus, she grew quiet around him. He struck something deep in her. Patience would have to become his friend until Eliza warmed up to him again. Sadly, patience wasn't his strong suit.

Eliza came through the door attached to her hangar, her arms overloaded with groceries. Ares was on his feet in an instant helping her. He unloaded several bags from her grasp and carried them into the kitchen. Without being prompted, he began storing everything where Eliza generally kept them. She was wary of his willingness to help, but she followed his example with the remaining bags.

She was stuffing a few boxes of pasta into a bottom cabinet, squatting low, when Ares' knee bumped into her back. Eliza jumped and knocked her head on the cabinet door. She sat on the ground and rubbed her head.

"What the hell was that for?" she growled, peeking over at the apologetic man.

He kneeled down to take a look at the growing bump on her head. "I was just putting some cereal in the above cabinet and I thought I was far enough away. I didn't realize you were so close." His fingers gently pressed on the tender lump. "Do you need ice?"

She shook her head and stood, trying to put space between them. "I'll survive. I've hit my head plenty of times."

Ares chuckled softly as he stood straight and closed the cabinets. The hair on Eliza's neck stood up when she felt him stand next to her. She tried to focus on gathering the cans of vegetables left on her table but dropped a couple. She released a shaky breath and carried the un-dropped cans to a different cabinet.

"Are you doing okay, Lizzy?"

Like he didn't know. "I'm fine. I just need some sleep. I'm not used to be so busy."

"You just seem a little jumpy lately. And quiet. I don't think you've threatened to throw me out in a couple of days."

She shrugged, stacking the cans in a precise order.

Ares leaned against the counter beside her and watched. "I didn't mean to scare you, you know. I only wanted to push you a little."

"Push me to what?" Her voice was quiet.

"Don't know. I thought it'd be fun, ya know?"

She placed the last an on the shelf and turned toward her partner. "Well, I didn't appreciate it. I've tried to be nice, letting you use my apartment, my shower, but you don't seem very grateful for anything I've done for you."

"Of course, I'm grateful, Lizzy. I know you hate me being here."

"I don't hate you being here. I just don't like you staying here."

His eyes lit up. "I can go get my old apartment back if that's what you want."

"And get attacked? No. That's idiotic. I'm going to just have to live with this, with you."

Ares put his arm around Eliza's shoulder and grinned. "I'll try not to be so irresistible anymore. I know that just breaks your heart."

She murmured nonsense and slipped out from under his arm. Eliza busied herself with preparing dinner, ignoring the man watching her. Ares still didn't know exactly what was going on with her, but he didn't miss how the bridge of her nose flushed. Her front was strong, but the cracks were deepening further.

* * *

 

Eliza decided to take a bath after dinner, leaving Ares to entertain himself. He chose to take advantage of her absence. Pulling out his tablet, he began searching for a two-bedroom, two full bathroom apartment, all for the sake of her sanity. He felt bad for driving her crazy. He just loved to see her reactions. He added a two-starship hangar to his mental list on a good apartment. Jogging a few blocks to his starship in a parking garage would come to an end.

A couple of nice apartments came up, but none really left him giddy to show Eliza. He bookmarked a few in Nemesis but bringing them closer to the Scorpions wasn't what he had in mind.

Ares barely heard Eliza's door open when she finished her bath. He glanced at her, smiled, and kept up his search. Her curious stare didn't go unnoticed.

There was another apartment. It filled his requirements and wasn't too obvious to the public, just how Eliza preferred. Laying low was her game until forced from her cave. He decided that he might have found an acceptable home for them. It was just up to her.

Turning to look at Eliza, who rifled through their mail, he draped his arm over the back of the couch. He beckoned her over. Eliza wasn't too keen on joining him, but she did. She sat down and waited for him to say more. He handed over his tablet. She stared.

"What's this?"

"An apartment."

Eliza glanced at Ares in confusion. "Why are you looking at apartments?"

"We should move to a place that accommodates two people. There will be plenty of room and two bathrooms."

Eliza stared at the tablet, swiping through the photos. It did look roomy and a full second bathroom sounded like the best perk with Ares around. The cost wasn't much more either. And the police station would be closer.

She handed it back to him. "All right." She stood to continue rifling through the mail again.

"Really?"

She shrugged.

"You're really okay with this?"

"Sure."

He instantly sent a message to the landlord about scheduling a time to view the place. "I expected more of a fight. Are you sure you're feeling okay?"

"I can agree with your ideas, Ares."

He smiled, "Should I mark this date?"

A glimmer of a smile showed up on Eliza's face before she waved her fingers and went to her room. She was charming when he caught her in a good mood. His smiled widened when his tablet rang with a notification.


	15. New

Eliza woke up the following morning to Ares singing in her shower. It wasn’t bad. She actually really liked the deep melody coming from her bathroom, but his volume was a bit much. Her neighbors would be knocking on her door if he didn’t quite down. She rolled off of her bed and knocked on the door to catch his attention. He didn’t pause. She sighed and tried the door. It opened with a twist and his singing rang into her room. The mirror was foggy from the shower steam and his sleep pants were in a pile on the floor. Eliza could see his fuzzy shape through the frosted shower door, but she paid it no mind.

“I think my neighbors would prefer to sleep than listen to your singing voice,” she said.

Ares didn’t flinch, but he opened the shower door enough to peek out and see Eliza with her arms crossed, looking at the ceiling. He sent her a crooked smile, “Well, good morning to you, Lizzy.”

“I really don’t want my neighbors knocking on my door, so please sing at a more tolerable level.”

He didn’t seem to hear her or care if he did. “You know, it’s rude to walk into the bathroom when someone is using it. Unless you had an ulterior motive.”

Eliza smirked and finally looked at Ares. “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

Ares’ smile faltered as his eyes widened slightly. It was enough of a reaction to satisfy Eliza, so she turned and walked out without looking back. Ares stared at the closed door, wondering if his partner was ill. Then his lips turned up before he continued with his shower.

* * *

 

After lunch, Ares and Eliza walked to the apartment building they were set to meet the landlord at. It was as tall as Eliza’s building, but it was much wider to house two hangar bays, on each side of the center apartment section. The police station could be seen just a few buildings down from there.

“Your favorite diner is going to miss you,” Eliza said as she studied the surrounding area.

“They won’t if we keep having breakfast there.”

“I never said I’d go with you.”

“You didn’t complain before,” Ares grinned.

Eliza resisted the urge to smile at him. It helped that the landlord greeted them as they entered the main lobby. Her smile was left behind.

He was a decent looking man. His hair was graying and combed back stylishly. He wore jeans and a red button-up. A welcoming smile was on his face. Eliza was apprehensive, but he did seem friendly enough on first glance.

“Are you Mr. Matthews?” he asked.

Ares held out his hand to shake the other man’s, confirming his name.

“Welcome! I’m Robert, the owner of these apartments. Would you like to head on up to the apartment you inquired about?”

The bounty hunters nodded. Robert led them to the elevator, and they made their way up to the 10thfloor. The doors opened to a plain hall with a few potted plants between windows. Eliza liked it.

“This room was recently renovated because the last owners were a little rambunctious,” Robert started, “and because of that, this room has a slightly higher rate to make up for it. It will be a year-long rate and then it will drop to regular price after that.” He unlocked the door and motioned them inside.

The main room was huge; much bigger than Eliza’s place. There were no walls separating the kitchen from the living space, making it more like a loft. The whole room was carpeted except for a tan stone tiling in the kitchen. A bar jutted out along one side of the kitchen area with a few stools under it. It made an l-shape into the counters, which were a similar color to the floor. The cabinets were all an oak wood and all of the appliances were black. It was bland, but it would suffice. A washer and dryer were in the back corner of the kitchen with enough space to put a partition there to hide the laundry.

“The three doors on the back wall are the two bedrooms, with full bathrooms attached, and the half bath and each door on the right and left lead out to the hangars,” Robert said as he led them into the first bedroom.

Eliza immediately checked the bathroom, pleased by its large size and the shower with a seat in it. It was all a nice tan granite with white tile floors. A ceiling to counter mirror took up the entire wall the sink sat against, meeting up with the wall of the shower. Eliza stepped into the shower to see how big it was and grinned. Ares watched her, delighted she seemed excited to be house hunting. He couldn’t keep his smile at bay when she sent him a gleeful face without thought. She then looked at the room and took a peek at the walk-in closet. She nodded her head to herself. There’d be plenty of room for a larger bed, which she had been planning for long before Ares came around, as well as her furniture stored at Donovan’s house. It was old stuff he salvaged from her parent’s house on Earth and gifted to Eliza on her 16thbirthday. She’d finally feel at home.

“The other bedroom is a mirror of this one and the half bath is just the toilet and sink. If you would like to see them, you are more than welcome to. Go ahead and look around for as long as you’d like.”

Eliza didn’t hesitate to meander to the other room. Ares followed her while Robert waited for them by the front door. Ares came in to see Eliza staring out the window. He stood beside her to see the view. It was of the city, the other apartment building visible in the distance.

“What do you think?” he asked.

“I hate to admit it, but I really like this place. It’s big and gives both of us the privacy we need to live comfortably.”

“Aren’t you going to miss me in your bathroom?”

“No. Not at all.”

“You wound me, Lizzy.”

She looked up at him. She didn’t have her smile, but her eyes were bright. “Do you really think we can live in a place like this?”

Ares laughed, “Definitely. We both have plenty of money to live comfortably here.”

“Would it be too quick to say we should take it?”

“That is your decision. I’m only trying to help ease your suffering.”

Eliza sent him a sly stare but didn’t say anything. She turned to the window again to think. It was a very nice apartment, one they could afford. It put them more into the city, closer to the station, and further from the grasp of the Scorpion goons. She would finally have a bathroom all to herself again and that alone was enough to make her happy.

“Let’s take it.”

Ares’ face lit up. “When do you want to move in?”

“As soon as possible.”

Unexpectedly, Eliza took Ares’ hand and squeezed it once before letting it go. Ares flexed his hand at his side, unnoticed by his partner while Eliza stuffed her hands in her hoodie pocket.

“Thank you for finding this place.”

“I felt it was time to make up for all the times I’ve tormented you.”

The hunters stared at each other quietly, neither having anything else to say. Eliza could feel her face warm under his gaze, but she didn’t look away like she normally would have. Time after time he bothered her and irritated her beyond end but seeing what he did to give her a little more space again made her realize that taking him as a partner wasn’t as bad of an idea as she originally thought. All of the trouble he caused didn’t seem to matter as much.

He cleared his throat, “Do you want me to tell him or do you want to do it?”

A smile formed on her lips, “I think we can both tell him.”


	16. Moving

Donovan took in the new apartment after he helped get all of their things in from the mover ship. It was a surprise to hear that Liz agreed to move somewhere new and with Ares to boot. His little Liz was changing in more ways than he expected. He watched her as she helped Ares position the glass coffee table, smiles on both of their faces. Mac didn’t miss the light touch Ares left on her arm as he passed her to grab the side table.

“This is going to be a really nice place once you get situated,” Donovan said.

Eliza looked at him, “It’s already a nice place.”

He nodded, “Do you two need anything for the apartment that I can pick up on my way to get the food still in your old fridge?”

“Yes. I need a couple of folding partitions to block off a few areas in this main room,” Eliza said.

He looked to Ares who shook his head. “All right. I’ll go grab some and come back in a little bit. I’ll let you know when I’m on my way back.”

“Thanks, Mac.”

Once the cop left, Ares sat down on the couch and propped his feet up on the coffee table. He stared at Eliza as she brought a few of her personal items into her room, adding to her new furniture. When Donovan came by with extra furniture for Eliza, he was surprised. Ares didn’t expect her to hold on to so much when her last apartment was so clutter-free. Her room gained a dresser, a vanity, a couple of old chairs, a bed trunk, and a king-size bed. Her old furniture was given to him as a result. He really only needed the dresser, but he willingly took the bench that used to be in her room and her old headboard. Everything else they took to a consignment shop to make a little extra money.

Eliza walked out of her room and met his eyes curiously. “What?”

He shook his head and stood up. “I’m just admiring the new apartment. I’m going to move the rest of my stuff in.”

“Do you need some help?”

“Only if you want to give it.”

She rolled her eyes and followed him to the hangar where they temporarily stored the furniture going into his room. They maneuvered expertly around the wing of Ares’ ship to bring in his things, taking no time to get his room set up. It was still bare compared to Eliza’s, but it was still homey. Just the way he liked it.

The two of them continued to unpack boxes until Donovan came back nearly an hour later. They changed gears to get all their food put away and set up the partitions near the laundry area and the living space. The paper and black-framed partitions added a little Zen to the apartment and gave them a little more privacy. It was starting to look like a home for the both of the bounty hunters.

Later that evening, Lauren joined them to finish the last of the organizing and unpacking. All four of them collapsed on the two couches afterward to rest. Donovan took up the loveseat by himself while the other three took the big couch. Eliza sat in the middle, facing Lauren to her left and Ares sat on her right, getting a view of the back of her head.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t come around until late,” Lauren started. “Little Jane has been sick with a cold and I had to wait for Henry to get home before I could leave. And of course, his job decided to keep him over tonight.”

“No worries. You were able to help for a time and that’s all that matters,” Eliza said. She leaned back a little to tuck her feet under her and brushed against Ares’ side. She muttered an apology before sitting up straight again. Ares resisted bothering her for the pink dusting the tops of her ears. He could only imagine what her face looked like. Things between them seemed to be going very well. A small smile graced his lips.

Lauren resituated herself to lie down on the couch and she laid her head on Eliza’s lap. “I’m just so exhausted with all the sickness in my house right now.”

“Be careful to not get any of us sick,” Donovan smiled. “Eliza turns into a toddler in her terrible twos when she gets ill.”

Ares sat up. “The great Eliza Kane can’t handle being sick? Oh, now that will be an interesting thing to see.”

Eliza looked at him from over her shoulder, “Unfortunately for you, I don’t get sick easily.”

“The cold is going around, Liz. You’re going to get sick,” Lauren laughed, sitting back up. “It’s only a matter of time.”

“Shouldn’t you be telling me to get plenty of rest and take a lot of vitamin C?”

“Yeah, yeah. Do that. Sure.”

Eliza chuckled and stood up, Lauren’s head falling to the couch cushion. “Thank you, for helping us out today. I hate to leave you out here with him, but I really need to shower and rest. I’ve got to keep the cold away apparently.”

Lauren stuck her tongue out but got up to hug her friend. “It’s always a pleasure to see your cheerful face.”

Donovan didn’t move from his seat, but he grabbed her hand as she walked by, squeezed it, and then let her go. Eliza smiled gently at him. Ares’ eyes followed her until she walked by. He wasn’t surprised she ignored him. It was satisfaction enough to catch her eyes start to trail in his direction but stop before she could actually meet his eyes. He released a short burst of air and looked down at his lap.

She uttered her goodnight to all of them, walking into her room, and shut herself off from the others. A deep sigh left her chest. Her eyes scanned her new room, taking in the furniture she remembered in her parents’ home. It felt so good to be surrounded by familiar things again.

* * *

 

With her wet hair tangled around her head, Eliza stepped out of her room to get a glass of water. Lauren and Mac were gone, and Ares was nowhere in sight. She glanced at his closed door and saw the light peeking out from underneath it. It was a relief because her last bit of clean laundry was an over-sized t-shirt she wore as a nightshirt when she was younger. It didn’t quite reach mid-thigh and there were a few holes in places that didn’t leave much to the imagination in the unfortunate case of someone spotting her.

Hurried, she went to the kitchen to grab a glass of water and then she started back to her room. To her great embarrassment, Ares walked right out of his room and he paused at the sight of her. His eyes met hers and she saw his lips start to curl into a smirk. Eliza glared hard and attempted to get to her door, but he blocked her way.

“You know you can always borrow something of mine if you’re running out of clean clothes,” Ares said, watching her arms cross over some holes on her chest. “It’s not smart for a woman to walk around in something like that with a man around.”

“That’s why I was trying to get back to my room before you could see me.”

“How did that go for you?”

Aggravated, Eliza uncrossed her arms to jab him in the side. Ares’ body moved on its own accord, giving her enough space to slip past him and into her room. She glared at him for a second before she shut the door.

He chuckled, “Sleep well, Lizzy.”

She mumbled something he couldn’t hear, but it delighted him all the same. He stayed until the light in her room turned off. Then Ares grabbed a little water himself and went to his own room. He held a smile on his lips as he crawled into bed, thinking about the cute bounty hunter in the other room who made a great partner.


	17. Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As predicted, Eliza gets sick.

“She did say you would get sick,” Ares told his partner as he poured some hot water in a mug with a tea bag in it.

Eliza was wrapped in her comforter on the couch with her red nose poking through the small space she made to breathe. She looked miserable and wouldn’t quit groaning. Ares didn’t mind it. He was giddy to experience a sick Eliza and see just how terrible she could be. For the most part, she was needier more than angsty. She asked for tissues, cough medicine, water, and everything else. Unfortunately, Ares was on his way out to get a bounty for them, so she would have to be alone for a time.

“Whatever,” she grumbled.

Ares brought over the hot tea, setting it on the coffee table in front of her. “I need to go now, Lizzy. You should have everything you need while I’m gone. Once I’m back, I’ll be your slave again.”

“You’re not my slave.”

“My step count would say otherwise.”

She mumbled while Ares leaned over to kiss the top of her head. She didn’t look up at him when he stepped away nor did she say anything when he walked out of the apartment with a cheerful farewell. Eliza groaned again and completely covered up her face as she flopped on her side. Being sick was irritating. She couldn’t breathe out of her nose and she was stuck at home. Normally, she would hunt but Ares forced her to stay put. She hated it.

Eliza didn’t move much at all while Ares was gone. She got up once to use the bathroom and another time to spit out the phlegm in her throat after a hard cough. Lying on the couch, she watched old reruns of a science fiction show she remembered from childhood. Her brain didn’t really comprehend what was going with all of the medicine in her system, but it held her attention all the same. She dozed off a couple of times and the last time she entered her dreams, Ares came home.

He immediately checked on her, smiling at her peaceful face in the midst of her covers. As amusing as it was for him to see her in such a state, he also felt bad she was dealing with a cold. He wound up setting the reward aside and sitting on the end of the couch where her head was. Gently, he picked up her head and let it lay on his lap. She didn’t move at all. Ares took the pad of his thumb and started to massage around her nose and under her eyes to help with the congestion. Soft groans left her as he worked the pressure in her sinus cavities and a few snores escaped. Ares would have chuckled, but a crease found its way in between his eyebrows as he looked at her.

Hunting without Eliza wasn’t the same. It wasn’t fun. All of the joy he used to have in hunting was gone. He didn’t know when he started to depend on her being there to help, but it happened. His hunt that night was lackluster and tedious. He almost didn’t go after seeing his sick partner bundled up on the couch. Something inside him made him crave getting Eliza back to her usual self. He hadn’t felt it in a long time.

Slowly, Eliza opened her green eyes and stared at Ares. His movements paused as he stared back. She didn’t look mad or annoyed. Frankly, she didn’t look like she really saw him. Her eyes seemed a little glazed over.

“Are you okay?” he whispered, pulling his hand away from her face.

“My head’s fuzzy.”

He couldn’t help chuckling. “I think that’s the medicine. Do you want some help getting into your room?”

“No.” Eliza scrunched down in her cocoon and snuggled into Ares’ lap.

“I think your own bed will be more comfortable, Lizzy.”

She shook her head.

“You do realize that you’re using my legs as your pillow. You don’t like me very much.”

She snorted and then reached for a tissue to blow her nose. “You’re not as bad as you think,” she muttered, tossing the tissue on the floor with the others.

“Really now? I thought I was the one person you couldn’t stand to be around voluntarily. Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Shut up.” Her cheeks were red, but he wasn’t sure if it was only from her illness or not.

Ares brushed some hair from her face. He smiled down at her for a second before putting his attention on the television. He couldn’t be sure she was totally conscious of her words. For her sake, he’d be quiet and let her rest. She clearly didn’t want him to move either, so he was glad to stay seated.

They stayed on the couch long after the sun fell below the horizon watching show after show. Eliza fell asleep a couple of times until her congestion had her snoring herself awake. Ares just smiled at her and let her settle back into her sleep. She didn’t seem to notice he was even there.

The night was nearing 1 a.m. when Eliza finally woke up enough to sit up. Ares took that chance to get up and use the bathroom. She was still there when he came back out, the comforter falling around her shoulders. Her holey shirt fell off one shoulder, showing off the soft flesh of her neck. Ares ignored it.

“Are you ready to go to bed now?”

She turned toward him, surprised he was there.

“You’ve been sleeping on the couch since I got back. I tried to take you to your room, but you wouldn’t budge.”

“I think that cold medicine is too strong.” She rubbed her forehead.

“Did it help at all?”

“Maybe. I don’t feel as sick as I did this morning, but it could be from sleeping for so long.”

Ares sat next to her again. “Do you think you’ll sleep tonight?”

“I’m still sick, Ares. Of course, I’ll sleep.” She coughed into her elbow. “I just don’t know if I want to get up yet.”

“I can carry you.”

Eliza looked at him unamused, “No. I can walk.”

“I know. I figured I’d be a good slave one more time before I annoy you tomorrow,” he said with a grin.

She sighed and stood. She didn’t even stumble as she squeezed between the couch and table with her covers wrapped around her. Eliza grabbed the box of tissues as she went by and she coughed again. She suddenly paused at her bedroom door.

“Thank you.” She didn’t even turn to look at him or wait for a response. She spoke her words and disappeared into her room.

Ares held a crooked grin as he stood to clean up the living room. He took all of her tissues and tossed them. The mug she used for tea, along with her water cup, were taken to the kitchen sink. The television was turned off and Eliza’s medicine was moved to the dining table. He washed his hands and finally went to his own room. Eliza wasn’t as bad as Donovan said. She was unusually pleasant to Ares. He kind of liked it. No, he really liked it. He wanted to be a little nicer to her to see it more. Maybe that was his motivation.

He shook his head and tucked himself into bed. No. He had too much fun getting a rise out of her. Being too nice would bore her. He had a sneaking suspicion she actually enjoyed his playful banter. She’d gotten better with her rebuttals. She was getting braver. Eliza was letting her playful side out the more he did it. He couldn’t let that go. She’d just have to suffer until she inevitably kicked him out.

Ares put his hands behind his head and stared at his ceiling. He’d be a little nicer to her, but not too nice. That was a good compromise.


	18. Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something stirs inside of Eliza watching Ares play the role of bait with the one woman she hates with her whole being.

The casino in Nemesis was busy as usual. Dressed in their best, patrons clustered around their preferred gambling tables. Almost everyone had a cocktail in their hands, and everyone raised their voices over the next table over. It was deafening. Eliza had to focus on the matter at hand to keep a headache at bay.

Her eyes scanned over the crowds to a large table near the bar. Ares sat there, in the leisure suit and trilby she first saw him in, surrounded by five women. One was their target. The others were an unfortunate twist in their plan. Ares didn’t seem to mind in the slightest as the women nearest to him squeezed their bodies as close as they could to his. The sly look on his face as he stared at the girls made Eliza roll her eyes in disgust. He was giddy to be the bait.

All of the women wore dresses with no backs and a deep v that showed off their cleavage. The dresses were long, but each had at least one slit that went up to the middle of their thigh. All of the dresses were a different color that matched their heels perfectly. It was clear they were in a group together. Their target, Mae Valen, wore a blood red dress with a black swirl design reaching up to her hips from her feet. Her nearly white hair was perfectly curled around her shoulders, a stark contrast to her tanned skin. She was as beautiful as her image in the database. Eliza scowled as she pictured the way Ares’ eyes lit up at the sight of her.

Ares looked over at Eliza to see that dark scowl on her face. It was clear she was upset to see him surrounded by a bunch of beautiful women. He knew she wasn’t immune to needing someone in her life and seeing the dark aura surrounding her only satisfied his thoughts. The women who couldn’t keep their hands to themselves didn’t stand up to the force called Eliza. But he couldn’t resist making the scowl on her face darkened further.

Mae Valen gently turned his face toward her, which he smoothly sent her a sultry smirk. Her eyes darkened lustfully. “How long would a man like you be in town?”

He took his hat off to brush his hair out of his face then put it back in place. “I’m not sure, darlin’. I go wherever the wind takes me.”

Mae leaned close to his ear, “Do you think the wind could be leading you upstairs later?”

Ares’s eyes drifted to Eliza. She stood up, showing off her black dress that covered her modestly, but showed off her curves. Her eyes avoided his table as she walked by on her way to the bar. He hoped she was getting a drink to drown that darkness growing in her.

He leaned close to Mae, hearing her gasp as his lips neared hers. “That’s something you’ll have to wait and see, sweetheart.”

Eliza watched Mae visibly shiver from whatever Ares said to her. She took her shot of vodka and ordered a second. She needed something stronger to drown whatever bubbled up in herself watching Ares shamelessly flirt with their bounty head. She’d never admit it out loud, but she hated seeing him so close to a bunch of women who only saw him as a pretty face. Eliza knew he was a lot more than that, even if she was mildly irritated by his presence. But the way Mae so casually took his hat, placed it on her head, and ran her long, perfectly painted nails through his hair pissed Eliza off. It didn’t get any better when Mae pulled him out of his seat to lead him to God knew where. The other four girls pouted. He blew them a kiss and followed Mae, sending Eliza a look as well. As much as she hated to follow and see what Mae had in mind for her partner, she had to straighten up and do her job. Mae Valen needed to get what was coming for her.

Her second shot slid down her throat easily. She left a few bills on the bar and shimmied off the stool. She tugged on her dress to straighten it out, fluffed up her hair for some volume, and took some deep breaths to prepare for getting Ares away from the demon woman. Eliza hated everything about saving Ares from Mae, but she walked toward the elevator with determination. She managed to get a peek of the two in the elevator doors before they shut. Eliza balked witnessing Mae push Ares against the wall and force her lips on his. He didn’t seem to mind too much.

Eliza waited for their elevator to stop before hopping into the second elevator. Of course, their destination was on the top floor. Mae Valen didn’t do anything simply. Eliza started working on a plan to get close to the bounty head. There was probably a private party where she could sneak into. Considering her outfit, she couldn’t quite get away with being an escort but if there were enough high-class men up there, she could make her way inside. The elevator dinged and Eliza stepped out with confidence. Her walk made her hips sway perfectly to the soft beat of the club music a few rooms down. She belonged there as far as anyone else could tell.

The guards waiting at the doorway leading to the party area simply nodded at Eliza. To add to her persona, she gently ran her fingers along one guard’s arm as she walked by. That would secure her reason for being there. She rubbed her fingers on her dress once she passed them.

Her walk hastened marginally as she searched the area for Mae and Ares. Neither could be seen on the ground floor, but Eliza noticed a spiral staircase leading up to a more private area of the suite. If they were anywhere, they’d be in a secluded area. Mae’s room was most likely up there. Fortunately for Eliza, guards were not watching the staircase, so she swiftly made her way up after she slipped her heels off. Few people were in the lounge area, many doing a multitude of drugs and getting frisky with whomever they found nearby. Mae and Ares weren’t there either. Several doors surrounded the area, leading to somewhere Eliza didn’t know, but she had a feeling Ares was with her behind one of them.

Eliza walked the perimeter, listening to the sounds from behind each door. Nothing. There were no giveaways to Ares’ location, and it worried her slightly. She walked around again, sneakily peeking into each room. The patrons behind her were so distracted and mentally gone she had little worries of being caught. Her palms were starting to sweat not know where her partner was. She was not going to lose someone else to Mae.

The third door didn’t open. The handle remained stationary when she tugged on it a second time. Eliza crouched down, pulling a lockpick from her hair, and made quick work of the lock. She felt the lock release. She only hoped it wasn’t too loud for whoever was behind the door. A single twist and the door swung open. Her intuition was right because she walked in, gun aimed, to see Mae straddling Ares. She was in nothing but the black underwear she wore that night while Ares’s button-up was no longer buttoned. Eliza kicked the door shut to grab their attention.

Ares eyes shot over to his partner and saw pure hatred in her glare. He glanced back at the woman still on top of him to find her smirking at their new guest. Things might have gone a little bit farther then he meant, but Mae came at him so quickly that he couldn’t keep up to slow her down.

“Well, well. Eliza Kane in the flesh. Funny seeing you here,” Mae said.

“I see you’re having fun, Mae.” The venom dripping from Eliza's voice could have killed the woman if she so chose.

The bounty head shrugged and rubbed her hands along Ares’ exposed chest. The grip Eliza had on her gun tightened a hair when Ares tried to sit up, but Mae forced him back down.

“I think it’s time for you to get off of him.”

“Oh, really? That’s a shame because I’m not going anywhere.”

Eliza resisted meeting Ares’ stare. She was going to have to give him an opening, but she wasn’t sure how she was going to do that. “Do you treat all of your men this way?”

“You know me,” Mae sneered.

“The only thing that’s changed is the size of that bounty on your head.”

Ares looked between the two women, “Wait, you two know each other?”

Mae bent over, pressing her chest against his to kiss him. “That is a story for another day.”

Eliza’s gaze barely shifted away from the scene, but Ares caught it before Mae took his attention with another unwanted kiss. Whatever history they had, it seemed to cut deep into Eliza seeing him with the mostly naked woman on him.

“Get up so I can get the reward, Mae. It’s about time your fun ended,” Eliza said, looking back as the blonde sat up again.

“I don’t think I will. You’re free to stay and watch if you want. I think we’ll be a little while.”

Eliza snapped. Like a cat, she pounced on Mae, knocking her off Ares and onto the floor where they wrestled for dominance. Eliza’s gun was dropped when she leaped, and Ares took the chance to roll off the bed, grab it, and aim at Mae. He was stunned to see Eliza’s fist connect with Mae’s face so hard that their bounty head stilled. Eliza’s chest rose and fell from the adrenaline as she stared at the unconscious woman.

“Still only takes one punch to take you down,” she murmured before standing. She grabbed a robe that was lying on the bed and started to dress Mae in it.

Ares lowered the gun and watched his partner mercilessly shove the woman’s arms in the robe sleeves. He’d never seen Eliza so furious and frankly, he didn’t want to see it again.

“We need to get her out of her without a fight,” Eliza said, synching the robe around Mae’s waist with the robe tie. “Do you think we could get out through the window?”

Her partner shook his head to focus. “Unless one of our ships can fly itself up here, that won’t be happening.”

“What if you carry her downstairs looking to get her to the hospital because she overdosed?”

“That’d work if she did drugs.”

Eliza snorted, “Of course she does drugs. She’s Mae Valen. Her drug intake is discreet.”

“How will you get down unseen?”

“The same way I got up here.” Eliza walked over to take her gun from Ares. She pulled her dress up enough to shove it in her thigh holster. “You need to get her down there now. Don’t let the guards take her from you and make sure to keep up the pretense that you two were mingling when she passed out on you. So, don’t straighten yourself up. It’ll be more realistic that way.”

He stared at her incredulously, “Mingling? Is that what you call it?”

“Just take her.”

Ares obeyed without any more questions. The way her voice was thick with irritation made him want to do what he could to make it stop. Especially after seeing her face when she came in the door.

“Take her straight to the police. I’ll meet you back at home.”

He nodded before he picked up the unconscious woman and rushed out of the room. Once he left, Eliza ran her hands through her hair, pulling at the roots, and resisted the urge to scream. Ares was unpleasant, but he didn’t compare to that woman in his arms. She could find all of Eliza’s buttons and push them all at once in an instant. Taking on the bounty was a risk if Mae had recognized her before Ares could distract her and telling him about it would have delayed their success. But Eliza wanted to see that woman finally get what she deserved. It was going to be a relief to see her behind bars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my favorite chapters because we get to see into Eliza a little more.


	19. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ares is tired of Eliza's secrets. He's going to find out one way or another.

It was a little after midnight when Eliza finally made it home. She didn’t see Ares’ ship in the other hangar, but all she really only cared about getting inside, stripping herself of the evening, and taking a long bath to relax her muscles. Once she verified that Ares still wasn’t home, she did just that. She dropped her dress on her bedroom floor, along with her undergarments, after she tossed her heels aside. As the hot bath water filled her tub, Eliza wiped off her makeup and took out all of the pins in her hair. She already felt more like herself again. All it took was for her to sink into the steaming water to wash away the stranger she was that evening. It was so nice.

It was even nicer to know Mae Valen was getting what she deserved. If she was lucky, she’d rot in her cell while Eliza laughed at her. She deserved it for what she did and for her sketchy work in the drug world. Eliza closed her eyes with a smile and sank under the water. Eliza could relax for just a moment.

Thirty minutes went by when she heard the sound of Ares’ ship before it landed in the other hangar. She regrettably left her liquid cocoon to get dressed before he could come barging into her room asking questions. Except, he never did. All was quiet after she dressed.

Eliza thought she heard the door shut as he came in, but there was no sign he was in the apartment. She expected him to come barreling into her room and demand an explanation. Eliza slowly opened her bedroom door to peek out, to check the silence. Ares was on the other side, standing patiently. His shirt was back in order again, to her relief.

“You knew her.”

She opened the door all the way. “Yes.”

“Care to elaborate?”

“It’s a little late to be telling stories, don’t you think?”

Ares’ eyes hardened, the gold color shifting to a dark copper. “I’m not in the mood for games. We could have been compromised if she recognized you.”

“I’m aware of that but we weren’t, so there’s no reason to be this way.”

His hands used her doorframe to help him tower over Eliza. “Why did you accept the request if you knew her? Did Donovan even send in the request?”

Her green eyes stabbed through him. “No, he didn’t, and it was time for her life to catch up to her.”

“What do you even mean by that? How do you know her?”

Eliza gripped her doorknob so hard that her knuckles lost color. “Mae Valen has been a thorn in my side since she took my future and crushed it in her perfectly manicured hands.”

Ares dropped his intimidating stance, “Please just talk to me so I can understand what the hell you were thinking tonight.”

“I don’t want to talk about it, Ares.”

“Well, I do.”

“Your opinion doesn’t matter.”

“If you want me to stick around, it does.”

“I-I can’t talk about it.” Her voice was so quiet.

He sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. “Since it’s late, I won’t argue anymore about it. But I expect an explanation because what you did wasn’t your best idea. If you won’t tell me, then I’ll be having a chat with Mac.”

“He won’t tell you without my permission.”

“I don’t think he’s going to be too happy to hear how you took a bounty he didn’t authorize.”

Eliza rolled her eyes and tried to shut her door, but his foot stopped it. “Let me go to bed. I’m done talking with you.”

“Am I going to have to talk to him?” Ares wasn’t giving up. Anger shined like a candle in his eyes, the flame only getting bigger. He didn’t want Eliza to be the source of it, but the more she fought against him, the brighter it got. What she did was stupid and unlike her.

“I don’t care. Just leave me alone. I don’t want to think about her anymore. It’s finally done.”

He saw the moisture in her eyes pooling at her lower lid. Any anger he had was instantly extinguished. He pulled his foot out and she shut her door without hesitating. The lock clicked, shutting her away from him completely. It felt like the progress in their friendship suddenly jumped back to the beginning. Ares was sure he’d never get an answer from her, so he was going to have to talk with the only person Eliza seemed to trust completely.

* * *

 

Mac was sitting at his desk at the station, enjoying the late-night silence. Working overnight wasn’t ideal, but for the peace, it was well worth it. Donovan checked the time and stood to do the rounds around the holding cells before doing the paperwork for the day. The front door suddenly opened, and Ares came walking in. His face was tense, and his eyes were trained on Donovan.

“Hey, Ares. What brings you here so late?” Mac smiled, trying to ease the palpable tension surrounding the hunter.

“How do Eliza and Mae Valen know each other?” he asked.

It was Mac’s turn to go serious. “Why are you asking?”

“Eliza accepted the bounty on Valen’s head with some sort of vendetta, and now she won’t tell me why.”

“She did what?” Mac began mumbling about Eliza’s childish actions and rubbed his forehead. “Were you successful?”

“Yes, but if Eliza was spotted before we could get Valen isolated, we would have been in serious trouble.”

Mac sighed. “Do you like coffee?”

Although Ares turned down the coffee, he and Mac ended up in the breakroom. They sat across from each other while the cop nursed his black coffee. Ares thumped his fingers on the tabletop while he stared down the cop expectantly.

“Does Eliza know you’re here?”

“I’d be surprised if she didn’t know. I warned her I’d talk to you if she refused to explain.”

“Well, this story is hers to tell, but I’ll explain what I can,” Donovan frowned. “Mae and Eliza were friends before all this bounty hunting business. Eliza used to smile more and let loose. I think Mae had a huge part in that along with Mae’s older brother, Luke. It wasn’t a surprise when Eliza and Luke got together. They were inseparable. I’d never seen her so happy since we lived on Earth.

“Eventually, Mae started to dive into the drug business, which is why she became so powerful in Nemesis. Long story short, she got Luke involved despite Eliza’s warnings. It wasn’t long before Luke found a new love in his sister’s world only to get himself killed when he tried to usurp Mae. His own sister killed him. Eliza shut down after that. She started hunting. I’m sure she really only started hunting to get closer to Mae.”

Ares let the new information swirl in his mind. It made sense, he guessed. All her trust died when Mae killed the man he presumed Eliza loved. It’s why she fought so hard to keep him out of her life. She didn’t want to trust someone else only to lose them. It made sense. He didn’t like it, but it explained a lot about his partner.

“I’d never seen Eliza so mad, Mac,” he said. “She wanted Valen dead. I could see it in her eyes when she found her.”

“That doesn’t surprise me. Mae turned Liz into someone she’s not, someone she can’t go back to. That Eliza from before is gone.”

The bounty hunter leaned back in his chair in thought. He wanted to show Eliza he would be there for her as long as he could without making her feel that he pitied her. That’d only make the wall she put back up thicker. He’d have to find a clever roundabout way. Ares couldn’t keep his sigh in any longer.

“She shut you out again, didn’t she?” Donovan asked.

Ares nodded. “I asked for an explanation. I admit I wasn’t exactly cheerful when I talked to her. When she shut her door, it felt like she was shutting everyone out.”

“Liz will do that if she sees no way out, which means she will enlighten you eventually. She just needs a little time to accept that the one person who destroyed her is in custody.”

“I hope you’re right. It’ll be tough hunting with her until then.”

Mac smiled, “Yeah, but you’ll both be grateful in the end.”

* * *

 

She heard when he came back. The apartment was eerily quiet while he was out, making the click of the front door louder than necessary. Eliza had a feeling he did exactly what he threatened, and she knew Mac told him the parts of the story he’d need to know. Despite all that, she wasn’t ready to talk about it. Part of her wanted to let Ares in, but that meant trusting him. Trust always ended in betrayal or hurt. Donovan and Lauren were exceptions. Donovan was in her life from the start and Lauren wormed her way in after humans started living on Mars. She was as determined as Ares but there was something that attracted Eliza to the doctor. She assumed it stemmed having a female friend since she lived on Earth. It was new and a relief to have another woman to talk to. Ares was something different.

Letting herself trust him reminded her of the past, her loss. She didn’t want to suffer from that again. It was bad enough she allowed him to be her partner, to have him live with her. Trusting him, for her, meant she depended on him. Eliza Kane didn’t depend on anyone, well, she tried not to depend on anyone.

A large groan lifted from her lungs and out of her mouth as she covered her face with her pillow. Thinking about it caused more problems than helped. Her life was complicated enough without Ares.

There was a soft knock on her door. She froze.

“Are you okay, Lizzy?” Ares’ voice was gentle.

She couldn’t bring herself to speak. If she did, he’d definitely want to talk.

“You’re probably still pissed so I won’t bother you anymore, but I’m here when you need me. Just knock.”

Eliza remained still until she heard his steps fade away and the door to his room shut. The breath she held finally released. She uncovered her face and stared at her ceiling. It’d be so easy to seek comfort from him, too easy. To receive a simple hug would be nice. It’d also open that stupid door she wanted to keep shut. Why was she so damn frustrating?

Turning on her side, she looked at the clock reading at 3 a.m. Sleep wasn’t going to happen, but she closed her eyes anyway. She hoped Donovan would spare them and let them rest, let her rest. She’d need it to deal with her roommate.


	20. 20. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ares feels bad for putting pressure on Eliza, so he decides to bring her with him to Earth.

Morning came and Eliza had a single message from Donovan: _We will talk about this later. For now, enjoy your free time._

Her lips twitched. She knew the minute she accepted the bounty on Mae that Donovan would have a mouthful to say but she also knew he'd be kind. He wouldn't ever be her dad, but he came close and she was like his daughter. She loved him more than she could physically show him. Eliza sent a short thank you before rolling out of bed to get dressed for the day.

Forty-five minutes later, Eliza stepped out of her room in black skinny jeans and a worn-out NASA hoodie. She felt her mood rise minimally with Ares nowhere in sight. There weren't any sounds coming from his room, so she hoped he was still asleep. Maybe the universe was finally smiling down on her that day.

"Morning."

Her shoulders slumped as she looked at Ares coming from his hangar. His stupid smile was on his grease-marked face. His white shirt was no longer white, and his blue jeans had several matching stains on them, too. Eliza frowned at him. His smile brightened.

"Repairs?"

"And an upgrade," he said, walking into the kitchen.

Eliza nodded. She was intrigued, but the unspoken issues from the day before lingered in the forefront of her mind. Talking meant there was a higher chance of revealing something she held close to her heart. Ares didn't have that privilege.

"I'm going to Earth today," Ares said. He turned to look at her surprised face. "A visit has been long overdue."

"All right."

"I want you to come with me."

"I'd rather stay here. I have work to do. Mac might need me today," she said, shoving her hands in her hoodie pocket.

His smile was still in place. "I know he gave you time off. He sent me the same message and told me to take you somewhere. He said you need some time away, so I'm bringing you with me to Earth."

It was tempting. She missed Earth. It'd been years since she saw the blue of the water, the green of the land. She'd love to see home again but going with the one person she didn't want to speak to was not the way she wanted to see the planet. But she could take the time to visit her parents.

"I'll go only if you take me somewhere."

Ares' eyes brightened, "Anywhere."

She nodded, "Okay."

"I'm going to shower." He practically jogged to his room. Ares paused at his door and looked back at Eliza. "Oh, and pack for a few days. We'll be there for a little bit."

Eliza opened her mouth to protest, but he shut his door too fast. She grumbled. He knew he had to get her to agree before dropping a long trip on her and it was infuriating. Something told her Mac was involved, which made her angrier. Eliza immediately sent Mac a nasty message about him and Ares working together. He only sent back a smiley face. Mac Donovan made his way toward the top of her shit list, right under Ares Matthews.

* * *

 

Ares helped Eliza into his starship despite her protests. He almost helped her buckle in, but the look on her face told him he shouldn't push his luck anymore. Instead, he smiled and climbed into the seat in front of hers. He wasn't sure if she needed to know that his new upgrade was her seat. She'd probably cut him down while he slept. It'd be his little secret.

Eliza watched Ares press a few buttons and flip some switches to get his ship running. She loved her ship a lot, but the smoothness of his start-up alone made her a little jealous. It'd have to go on her mental list of ship improvements. She straightened up in her seat when Ares looked back at her with a grin.

"Ready?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Of course, you do, just not today." And with that, they sped out of the hangar.

It was difficult to keep her awe of his ship inward while they sped through the city and out of the atmosphere. They were so fast. She'd never seen a ship maneuver so well either. Anytime they flew together, he always kept pace with her, but he could have outflown her the whole time. Jealousy bubbled up in her chest. Her upgrade list got much longer.

Ares merged easily in line with other ships heading toward the teleporter that Mars held in its orbit. It was small from their location. Eliza hardly remembered how big the teleporters were when she left Earth years ago. She was just a kid the first time she came across it and it was the largest man-made object at the time. She didn't expect it to be so big after living in the city for so long. The skyscrapers in Olympus City were enormous to house the several billion Earth-dwellers that made the planetary move. She was surprised by the sight of the teleporter. It gave Olympus City skyscrapers a run for its money.

Ares slowed his ship once the teleporter had a hold of it. He lifted his hand to the man sitting in a large enclosed building attached to the contraption.

"Nice seeing you, Matthews," the man said over the audio system in Ares' ship.

"Same to you, Hill."

"You got a permit?" Hill asked.

Ares typed on the screen near his steering module and sent it over. He patiently waited for his buddy to read over it, peeking back at Eliza curiously. Her intense gaze was on the man looking over their permit. Ares smiled and looked back at Hill.

"It checks out. You're good to go, Ares. Tell the missus I said hello."

"Of course, Rob. See you later."

Eliza was curious what the man meant but didn't get much time to mull it over once the ship started moving again.

They were shot into a vortex of colors. Eliza was amazed to see the array dancing around them. She decided at that moment she needed to travel between the planets more often just to see such a sight whenever she wanted. It was beautiful, though not as beautiful as the blue and green planet that met them on the other side. She wished she wasn't stuck in a seat as she looked at it.

White swirling clouds obscured a portion of the land and sea, but it was still as beautiful as ever. Even the moon with its missing chunk matched the beauty of Earth. She couldn't believe she was back. It made her heart race.

Once again, Ares was stopped right after they passed through to prove his permission to travel, but then they were back in motion toward the ball of blue and green.

"It's going to be a bit bumpy once we enter the atmosphere," Ares said. "And the fire at the front of the ship is normal."

Eliza rolled her eyes, "I know how Earth works. I'm not an idiot. I used to live here."

He smiled again, "I know."

When the flames engulfed the nose of the ship, Eliza's eyes lit up just the same. Mars was where her life was, but the further they dove into Earth's atmosphere, the more she wanted to be there. She almost wanted to leave Mac and Lauren just to experience what Earth had to offer. As the flames died down, her desire did, too. One day she'd come back to Earth permanently, but it wasn't time for that.

"So, where is it you wanted to go?" Ares interrupted her thoughts when they leveled out in the troposphere.

"I need a store first."

"Any particular one?"

"One with flowers."

"Yes, ma'am."


	21. Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza meets Ares' mother after he meets her parents.

Any trace of a smile was gone on Ares’ face as he landed just outside a cemetery at Eliza’s request. When she asked to get flowers, he had a feeling they’d end up there. She didn’t talk much about her personal life, but he felt someone important was left on Earth. He didn’t realize it was two important people.

He didn’t like cemeteries, no one really did, but he promised to take her wherever she wanted. The hatch to his ship was barely opened before Eliza climbed out, holding a bunch of fake lilies carefully in her hand. She was halfway across a section of tombstones by the time Ares’ feet touched the land. He took a breath of the fresh air before following her.

He watched her stop at a medium-size standing tombstone and kneel down in front of it. She finished arranging the new flowers when he reached her. Eliza continued to sit in front of the grave while he watched. “Kane” was carved into the marble neatly with two names under that: Jocelyn and Damion Kane. The date of their death was 2131, the same year the teleporter failed and blew up a part of the moon.

“What were they like?” he asked. He put his hands in his jacket pockets.

“Stubborn, adventurous, caring. I don’t remember them as well as I want to. I was still too young to really understand they were gone for good. I was an idiot for a seven-year-old. I didn’t appreciate them until I lost them.”

“You were a kid. Kids are just that way. I’m sure they’d be proud of how you’ve grown and wouldn’t hold anything against you.”

She shrugged and pressed her palms to the soft grass, enjoying the feeling of the blades between her fingers.

“You know, you’re a lot like them, I mean, from how you described them.” He smiled, “You’re the definition of stubborn.”

“Ha, ha.”

“You also care a lot for Donovan and your doctor friend. You might not show it much, but I can tell. And you’re one of the best bounty hunters out there, so I’d say that’s pretty adventurous for a girl born in the middle of nowhere Nebraska.”

Another shrug. Ares sighed and checked his watch. It was getting late, but he didn’t want to pull her away from her parents yet. He wanted their trip to be for her just as much as it was for him. So, he quietly stood there and let the breeze be the only sound around them.

“I think they would have liked you,” Eliza stated. “As much as I hate it, they would have enjoyed your company.”

“Just like their daughter,” he teased as she stood up.

“Shut up,” she scowled. Her face softened minimally, “I’m done here, so take me wherever you planned.”

“It’ll be a long fly, well, not as long as a commercial plane, but still several hours.”

“Where the hell are you taking me?”

“Australia.”

“Why?”

Ares grinned, “I want you to meet my mom.”

“What? Why?” she said.

“I had a date with her already planned for the weekend and you needed to get away. I took care of two things in one trip.”

“Can’t you just drop me off here and go alone? I don’t think your mom wants another person, a stranger, to stay there.”

“Oh, she knows you’re coming. She’s very excited to meet you. She has a room set up for you and everything.”

Eliza’s eyebrows knitted together when she frowned.

“I’ll let you fly there,” Ares smirked.

Her eyes lit up, “You trust me enough to fly your ship? I think you might be ill.”

He shrugged and started toward his ship. “I guess you’ll miss out,” he called back.

Eliza’s fingers twitched. She glanced at her parents, sent them a silent farewell, and then ran toward the ship. She passed Ares easily and climbed into his seat. Ares smiled and silently climbed into the seat behind her. He watched her work his baby.

Mimicking what she saw earlier, she forced the engine to roar to life. She was nearly shaking as her hand hovered over the controls. So much power was in front of her and she was ready to use it.

“You got it?” Ares said as he leaned over her seat.

“Don’t ask stupid questions. You might want to sit down.”

He chuckled and obeyed. The second his seatbelt clicked, she took off. She couldn’t keep the laugh that bubbled up in her throat from making itself known. Ares watched her with a large grin, relishing in her joy. Bringing her with him was one of his best ideas. 

* * *

 

After a quick stop in Hawaii to gas up, Ares took the helm once more, leaving Eliza to watch the clouds float around them. Eliza felt the desire to sleep, but she knew by the time they reached Australia they’d have most of the day ahead of them. She didn’t know what Ares had in mind when they arrived at his mom’s home, but she hoped for a short nap. The last hour and a half of the flight was a good time to rest, but she was curious to see the island continent. She never had the chance when she lived on Earth and she didn’t want to miss it. It was too bad her body chose the nap over the visually stunning view of the Sydney Harbour as it appeared on the horizon.

Ares landed his ship in the hangar just inside his mom’s property, feeling the warmth of being home. The ship powered down and he unbuckled to wake up Eliza. With a gentle touch, he shook her shoulder and whispered her name. She sat up straight instantly and looked at him through bleary eyes. He smiled when her eyes recognized his face. She started looking out the window for their location.

“We’re here,” he laughed. “We have a short walk to my mom’s house, so we can get our bags later, okay?”

She yawned, “We could also carry them now and not worry about it.”

“Now that makes too much sense.”

Eliza unbuckled and squeezed passed Ares to hop out of the cockpit. She stretched, waiting for Ares to follow suit and open the storage compartment. She gladly took her suitcase from him once he pulled it out. He grabbed his bag and led her toward a large farmhouse in the distance. She paused for a moment, taking in the scene. The house, a bright white, stood out against the reds and browns of the Earth and complimented the green trees and bushes surrounding it. Her eyes slid to Ares who kept walking, not realizing she stopped. She pulled out her tablet so fast that she nearly dropped it. She framed the image just how she saw it and took a couple of shots. The picture wasn’t quite how she wanted the camera to capture it, but Eliza liked it all the same. The wind blowing the leaves, Ares’ hair, and his shirt added so much movement to the picture. She felt a little pride.

“What are you doing?”

Eliza looked up, shoving the tablet back where she got it and shook her head. “Nothing. Sorry.” She picked up her pace to reach him and then they continued forward together.

The moment the two of them neared the front porch, a woman with dark red hair rushed out and wrapped Ares in a tight hug. He was a good foot and a half taller than her, but it didn’t keep him from engulfing her in his arms. Eliza awkwardly watched the joy on both of their faces. She felt the desire to have that erupt in her heart. It made her heart ache because she didn’t get that anymore.

“You are even more handsome than the last time I saw you!” the woman grinned, staring up at Ares with so much love in her eyes. For a woman who lived in Australia, she didn’t have much of an accent.

He returned the same stare. “And you are just as beautiful as ever, Mom.”

Ares’ mom stepped away from him, still smiling, and finally looked at Eliza. Her arms were instantly open, willing the bounty hunter to her. Eliza surprised herself when she willingly responded and hugged the woman.

“It is so nice to finally meet you, Eliza. I’m Katie and I expect you to call me that. No, Mrs. Matthews from you, okay?”

Eliza nodded vigorously, still awkwardly in the older woman’s embrace.

“I thought you said she was a talker, Ares?”

He laughed, “She is once she warms up to you. I think she’s a little overwhelmed. You can be a bit much.”

“I resent that.” Katie pointed at her son and let Eliza go. She looked back at the female hunter with another smile, “You certainly are gorgeous though. He didn’t lie about that.”

Eliza’s eyes instantly struck through Ares while he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. Katie’s melodic laugh cut through the tension.

“Oh my, that glare is fierce! Oh, please, come in so you can get away from my troublemaker son, dear.” His mom took Eliza’s bag and motioned her to follow.

The hunter did so with a hard stare as she walked passed Ares. She was going to be on a mission to figure out what else he told his mom about her. She suspected his mom was just trying to embarrass him as mom’s do, but Eliza wasn’t comfortable about her looks being discussed no matter how positive.

Ares followed behind Eliza once she was a safe distance away. He didn’t want to get maimed before really getting to enjoy being back, so keeping space between him and the irritated woman in front of him was a priority until she warmed up to him again. The smile he was fighting to hide finally came back when he heard his mom start her stories about the room Eliza would stay in. Once a story about a younger and more immature version of himself was told, he expected Eliza to lighten up. It was only a matter of time with Katelyn Matthews.

“You’re in the old office, sweetheart,” his mom called down to him. She looked at Eliza, “I hope you don’t mind being in Ares’ old room. It’s the biggest one aside from mine. I want you to feel at home and enjoy yourself.”

“Thank you. That’ll be perfect.” Eliza followed Katie into the room and set her suitcase at the end of the bed. It was a big room. Not as big as her room on Mars, but it was nice.

“Now, I know you both had a long flight, so you are more than welcome to rest until dinner, or you can take a trip to Sydney. You get to delegate this trip.”

“I’m not sure you want me to have that much power.”

Ares came to the doorway and leaned against the frame with his arms crossed as his mother chuckled. “I told you she was funny,” he said.

“Sweetie, you are my guest, so have fun and don’t be afraid to suggest ways to make that happen. I may not be your age anymore, but I am still young at heart.” Katie looked at her son, “You make sure she makes some decisions.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Katie kissed his cheek as she walked out of the room. “Dinner happens at 7 p.m., so whatever you do, don’t be late or you miss out on dessert!”

Eliza met Ares’ amused face. “She’s not really going to deny dessert, is she?”

“When she makes a threat, you better believe it’ll come true if you don’t listen to her rules.”

“All right, so maybe we don’t go anywhere?”

“Sounds perfect,” her partner stood up straight. “Are you interested in doing anything while we wait, or do you want to continue your nap?”

She shrugged. “I really don’t know.”

“You can relax here. We’re not going to work while we’re here because you need to get away from all that for now. Just enjoy the next few days, okay?”

“Sure.”

Ares nodded his head toward the staircase and smiled for the hundredth time that day, “Do you like puzzles?”


	22. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rather high-strung dinner with Ares' mom.

Reaching across to Ares' side of the coffee table, Eliza grabbed a puzzle piece to place in the last spot of her section of the night sky. The Milky Way finally looked like itself in the image. The dark matter and smattering of stars were coming together in the nicest of ways. There were still a bunch of missing pieces in the image, though, because Ares still had a huge chunk missing on his side.

Eliza smirked, "Need some help, Ares?"

His topaz eyes shifted to her for a second. "Feeling high and mighty just because you're almost done with your section?"

"It's not that hard. You look at the picture, then match the piece."

"My strategy is different."

"I don't think trying each piece in every open spot is the best way to do puzzles."

"And I don't care what you think, dear Lizzy, because I'm going to do this how I want."

Eliza checked her watch. Dinner was almost ready, not that the smells wafting in from the kitchen already gave it away. "You don't have much time before your mom calls us over for the meal."

"I can't finish this if you keep talking, you know." Ares managed to finally place a piece. He glanced at Eliza who studied the paper picture in her hand and then the pieces on his side of the table. Her eyes fell on the piece on his far right, so he picked it up. She met his eyes with a frown.

"Oh, come on. We could finish this before dinner, but you won't quit being stubborn. Just let me help."

The corner of Ares' mouth rose, "Sounds like someone I know."

She peeked into the kitchen to make sure Katie was distracted. When she was satisfied the older woman was ignoring them, she flipped off Ares. "Suit yourself."

He laughed, handing her the piece. Eliza quickly placed it right in its spot. Her attention to detail amazed Ares. She would pick up a piece from his side and immediately find its place in the puzzle. Sure, it could have been dumb luck, but the time she took between placing pieces as she studied her options told him she was amazing at puzzles. Eliza was amazing at more than just puzzles.

Eliza didn't feel bad she took over his section. She still didn't feel any guilt when he leaned back against the front of the couch and let her do her work. There might have been a twinge of guilt when she all but pushed him aside so she could be closer to the missing section. When she finished the puzzle 15 minutes later, anything she felt for taking over disappeared.

She crossed her arms over her chest and smirked at Ares. "Told you it wasn't hard."

He stood and shrugged, "I guess you were right."

"If you two are finished with that puzzle, I could use some help setting the table," Katie called out.

"Coming, Mom."

Eliza should have been embarrassed knowing Ares' mom had been paying attention to the two of them, but they weren't trying to be quiet, so she was acting silly. She rolled her eyes at herself and stood to follow her partner to the dining room. Plates, bowls, and silverware were already sitting on the table, so she confidently started grabbing the plates and bowls, placing them at three seats. Setting the table reminded her of her younger days when she and Donovan would eat together. He wasn't home for dinner every day, but on the nights he got off early, they'd go all out for dinner. She kind of missed the cop back on Mars.

Katie walked in with a large baking pot with a roast in it. She carefully set it in the center of the table and smiled at the two. "Thank you both. I hope you like roast, Eliza. I also have salad, which I need to make up real quick."

Eliza finished folding a napkin and set it under the spoon and fork. "Do you need any help?"

"No, dear. I just have to throw all the ingredients together. Praise the Lord for pre-cut veggies." Katie chuckled and walked back into the kitchen.

"Is your mom religious?" Eliza asked.

He laughed, "Not really. It's just a saying she uses. Why? Are you afraid to be in a religious home?"

"No, that's stupid. I just haven't met many religious people. We're bounty hunters. Religion is the last thing we find in the business."

"Fair enough."

Katie came back with a bowl of salad and a couple of dressings. She set them down beside the roast and smiled. "All right! Let's chow down!"

Both hunters eagerly sat down and started filling their plates with roast and their bowls with salad. As soon as Eliza was pleased with her spread, she dug it. It was delicious. She hadn't had good cooking in years. There was something about the older generation making food. It was always good no matter how practiced they were with cooking. Eliza only hoped she would master the same level of cooking in her old age.

"So, have you always lived on Mars?" Katie asked.

Eliza swallowed her food and shook her head. "I'm actually from Earth."

"Really? Did you move after the rock showers?"

"Uh, sort of."

"Now that's not much of an answer."

Ares smiled, "Now you see my problem."

Katie looked to Eliza expectantly. "How'd you end up on Mars?"

"Uh, an old friend brought me with him."

"What about your parents?"

"Mom –," Ares cut in, but she held her hand up to stop him.

Eliza put her fork down and set her hands on the table. "They died during the first rock shower after the explosion. Their best friend since high school transferred over to the new Mars police department and brought me with him. He didn't want me to have the constant reminder of their death, so I never came back. Satisfied?"

Ares' eyes shifted between the two women staring each other down. He knew his mom was a little bull-headed, but he was shocked by her actions. Eliza though, she was holding her own just fine. He could see the fire in Eliza's eyes. The silence at the table made him fidget in his seat.

His mom backed down first, sadness on her face. "I'm sorry that happened."

"Life just gave me a bad hand."

The tension in the air didn't diminish from Eliza's side of the table. Ares watched the younger woman start to push her food around her plate. He frowned. Fighting the urge to reach over and somehow comfort Eliza, he clenched his fist under the table.

"So how long do you plan on staying again, Ares?" his mother questioned. It was like she didn't upset his partner seconds before.

"I think a few days. The criminals build up pretty quick when we're not actively hunting them down, so we can't stay long."

"Well, I have to work tomorrow, so you both can do whatever you want. Just be sure to clean up after yourselves and lock up if you leave."

"Yeah, Mom. We will."

The rest of dinner was filled with small talk. Ares kept his eye on Eliza who only spoke once more to thank his mom for dinner before she excused herself. She disappeared up into her room while his mom hardly noticed. He loved his mom, but sometimes she made his life difficult, and suddenly Eliza's. 

* * *

 

There was knock on the door and Eliza sighed as she got off the bed to open it. Ares was standing there looking apologetic. The lights were off except the lamplight coming from her room. She peeked passed him to see if Katie was still awake.

"She's asleep," he said.

She nodded. "I hope you're not here to apologize for dinner. I don't care what happened."

"I am going to say sorry for that. My mom is usually better behaved for guests."

"It's fine."

Ares nodded. "You did look badass standing up to her though. It's no wonder bounty heads are afraid of you."

The glimmer of a smile showed up on her lips. "Uh huh. Well, it's late. I'll see you in the morning, I guess."

He wasn't quite ready to go to sleep, but for her sake, he nodded. "Sleep well, Lizzy."

She gently shut the door and went back to the bed. She curled up under the covers, pulling them to her chin. The pillow held her head comfortably in its fluff, but it wasn't comforting enough to keep silent tears well up in her eyes. They said talking about the hard things in life help someone deal with it, but for Eliza, it only made it all worse.

 


	23. Relaxation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When in Australia, you have some fun.

The sun was hot on Eliza's skin while she jogged around Katie's property. She didn't realize how warm it would be in Australia especially after stopping in chilly Nebraska, but she usually packed plenty of tank tops to wear underneath her clothes. She didn't own any shorts, so running in her cargo jeggings was as good as she could do to keep cool. Her shoulders took the brunt of the heat and she was going to regret it later, but she needed to do some cardio after spending most of the previous day sitting. Despite the heat, it felt good to be running without any fear of the Scorpions finding them or being interrupted by an alert from Donovan. It was refreshing.

But there was still that nagging reminder that the freedom would end. She'd be back on Mars. Back to hunting. Back to watching her back. The freedom was nice, but it had to end. Eliza slowed her running as she neared the house. Did they follow her and Ares to Earth? It wasn't hard to get a permit to travel between Earth and Mars. If they were as clever as Ares said, she didn't doubt they knew they were leaving for Earth before she even did. So much for a relaxing vacation.

Eliza went inside, immediately greeted by a half-asleep Ares. He was standing by the coffee pot, sipping on his coffee. His brown locks were a tousled mess and his eyes stared at her through a daze. She was pretty sure she looked just as bad with sweat pooling in various places, her face red, and her hair frizzed out around her face.

Ares took her in and smirked. "Good run?"

"How can you be you as soon as you wake up?"

"As you said, I'm me. It comes naturally."

"Lovely. I'm going to shower. You should clean yourself up, too."

"Is that a suggestion?" His left eyebrow rose suggestively.

"That's disgusting. If your mother was here, she'd pummel you for that comment."

"Probably."

Eliza looked at him for a moment longer, baffled, and then she went upstairs silently. She grabbed clean clothes, her shower things, and her towel before locking herself in the bathroom. Cool water hit her sweaty skin, relieving it of the rash-like heat. She stayed under the water until she shivered and turned it over to heat to continue the shower. Fifteen minutes later, she hopped out, dried off, and got dressed in a clean teal tank top and a pair of black skinny jeans with the knees ripped up. Opening the door, she bumped into Ares. Literally. Thankfully, he was still dressed. He actually looked sorry to be in her way. They silently moved around each other. Eliza went into her room and Ares went into the bathroom. It felt like any growth between the two of them was nonexistent again for no good reason. 

* * *

 

Eliza swallowed her pride when she finally walked downstairs for lunch. Ares was sitting in the living room, watching a random television show. He had a sandwich and some chips on the coffee table in front of him. A warm smile lit up his face when he noticed Eliza.

"There's a sandwich in the fridge for you. Mom made it before she went to work this morning. Chips are on top of the fridge. Help yourself."

She nodded and did just that. She came back with a ham and turkey sandwich and a small handful of potato chips. Sitting down on the loveseat, Eliza sat back and started munching. Two bites in, she sat her food on her plate and bit the inside of her lip.

"Has your mom always lived here?" she asked. Her voice was quiet over the television volume.

Ares smiled toward her, "We used to live in Canada, but Mom got sick of the cold and moved us here after I graduated high school."

"Oh. Cool."

"You don't have to try to talk to me, Lizzy," he laughed. "I know I'm not the easiest to talk to."

"It's not that. I just don't like you."

"You say that a lot and I'm starting to think you're lying."

"If it makes you feel better, I guess," she shrugged, taking a bite of her sandwich.

The television chatter filled the room with the occasional crunch of chips. The more Eliza ate, the less appealing the smell of the lunchmeat became. Her stomach quit growling and her fingers were coated in chip grease. Summer memories crossed her mind. Days where her mom would pack a picnic and take her to the beach. Her dad would bring a kite and show her how to take full advantage of the wind to get maximum flight. Those were good days.

"Is there a beach nearby?"

"Of course. There's a reef off the coast, too."

"No need to be smart. I just wanted to know."

"Do you want to go to the beach?" he asked, feeling bad he couldn't speak to her without making some sort of a joke to irritate her.

She shrugged, "It'd be nice to see one again."

"Did you bring anything for the beach like a towel or a swimsuit?"

"I'm sure your mom has towels and I did bring one just in case."

The same smile came upon Ares' face again, "Sounds like a plan." 

* * *

 

The sun was still hot. Walking on bare feet on the sand wasn't ideal, but Eliza and Ares did it anyway. Salty humid air filled Eliza's lungs as she took a deep breath, letting the smell of the beach take her back to the past again. It rejuvenated her mood with every inhale and exhale. The sound of the waves crashing on the shore helped improve her attitude as well. She didn't realize how therapeutic the beach was for her. Future trips to Earth were already building in her mind.

Once she was satisfied with their location, she laid out her beach towel with sea turtles all over it. Apparently, Ares' mom had a thing for sea turtles. She set her things down next to it while Ares laid out his towel. It was less exciting than hers with multi-colored stripes on it. When she was sure he was distracted, she stripped down to her bathing suit. It was a black one-piece suit that had a mesh covering over her collar and tops of her shoulders. There was a hole on each side of her suit, giving just the slightest sneak peek of her flesh. She preferred modest suits, but one-pieces were always a little too modest. She found the perfect middle ground.

A couple of tan blonde women walked by them just as Ares removed his shirt. Eliza rolled her eyes when they blatantly stared. She crossed her arms over her chest just as one of the girls glanced her way. To them, it probably looked like they were dating when Eliza raised an eyebrow, unimpressed by their behavior. They were free to think whatever they wanted. Eliza just wanted the girls to think about the way they stared at a good-looking man when they probably got on men who stared at them the same way. Oh, the wonders of double standards.

Ares looked at Eliza to see her staring behind him, so he turned to find a couple of pretty girls walking away. They kept peeking back at him, so he waved cheekily. One winked back at him. It wasn't quite what he was going for, but he didn't really care much.

"Don't encourage them," Eliza said.

"Is there a problem, Lizzy? Do I sense jealousy?"

"Definitely not. I'm sure they don't like to be stared at, so they shouldn't stare out of principle."

"I didn't know you were so against appreciating human bodies," he teased, rubbing some sunscreen on his shoulders.

She rolled her eyes, "There's a difference between appreciating and sexualizing. The look in their eyes was not appreciation."

"I'm flattered you're so protective of my honor." Ares handed the sunscreen to Eliza, "Need this?"

"I put it on before we left." She wanted to reply to his comment, but nothing came to mind. Her mood flattened minimally. Before her mood could worsen, she walked toward the water.

The waves barely covered the tops of her feet when she stopped. The water was warmer than she expected but it cooled the sand beneath her feet tenfold. Eliza wasn't sure she wanted to immerse herself in the water yet, so she settled in the sand and let the waves come to her. As if the water heard her desires, the tide rose a little. Waves came in to cover her stretched out legs. It was nice.

"Going in?"

Ares towered over her when she tilted her head back to look at him. He blocked the sun perfectly.

"Not yet."

He shrugged and sat beside her.

"You don't have to wait for me, Ares," she said, looking back at the ocean. "I plan on sitting here for a long time."

"Where's the fun going in the water alone?"

"I'm sure you can entertain yourself just fine."

"I'd rather hang around you," he said.

Eliza refused to look at him despite his eyes cutting through her. He probably wanted her to talk. That was why he brought her to Earth in the first place. She didn't tell anything he wanted to know about Mae Valen, and she knew Donovan only told him what was on the surface. Ares wouldn't let it die.

She was on the verge of telling him to go away and let her enjoy some peace when he jumped to his feet. With a speed she wasn't prepared for, Ares picked her up in his arms and carried her toward the ocean. Eliza struggled against his hold and shouted out protests, but a wicked grin was her only response. She had just enough time to take it in before he dropped her in the ocean. With hair sticking to her face, she stood in the warm water that seemed to cooler as her body temperature rose in agitation. Ares was chuckling at her when she splashed water in his face and tackled him. He went under for a second, but he was quick to fight back, a smile on his face the whole time. Ares sent a wave of water her way when she stepped back to get a running start. The water prevented her from getting any momentum, so she stumbled into his body. He hardly moved. Eventually, a smile made its way onto Eliza's face as the water fight progressed. Another success in his book.


	24. Mae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza finally tells Ares about her history with Mae.

Taking time to relax at the beach put both Ares and Eliza in such positive moods, they ended up finishing their day at a seaside bar. The sun turned the sky a brilliant orange and pink, making the water look rose gold. Eliza ended up taking a few photos on her tablet. It was too pretty to ignore. She inadvertently showed Ares the picture she took when they first arrived in Australia as she scrolled through her album. She tried to scroll past it, but she was too late.

"When did you take that last photo? You know, the one you just passed like you didn't want me to see it."

Eliza felt her face grow warm. "Uh, yesterday when we got here."

"Can I see it?"

Without meeting his eyes, she handed it over. She started sipping on her piña colada and stared out at the water. It shouldn't have embarrassed her because it was a great shot. The color contrasted nicely, and the wind made the image come alive. It was just unfortunate that Ares was in it.

"This is well done," he finally said, handing it back to her with his lips turned upward. "I didn't know you enjoyed photography."

She shrugged and put her tablet away. "I took more pictures before moving, even though it was a dying art. I still hold on to it. It's calming."

"Even when I'm in the middle of a good shot?" His eyes filled with mirth.

"Unfortunately, you were needed in it."

"I will take that as a compliment." Ares picked up his glass of whiskey and took a swallow. "So, did you quit taking photos after... you know?"

Eliza's demeanor darkened. Her eyes seemed to look in the past and she took an extremely long drink. "In part."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really, but you brought me out here for a reason and I have an inkling as to that reason. I don't think I have much of a choice."

"You always have a choice. I don't expect you to explain anything to me. Not yet, at least. It sometimes helps to talk about it, though."

"They always say that," she muttered, setting her nearly empty glass down.

"It's true."

The patrons at the bar muted in her ears as she leaned over the table. The smell of liquor disappeared and the wood grain on the table blended together. It was just her and Ares. He tried to brighten her day taking her to the beach and he was successful. She had fun. She relaxed. Maybe it was fair to let him know that one thing.

"I met Mae Valen after moving to Mars. It was chance, I suppose. She bumped into me at a bar I decided to check out. It's not even in business anymore. There was some kind of aura around her that attracted everyone. Guys thought she was a goddess and ladies wanted her as their best friend. I was one of the few who didn't care, and she loved me for that. We became friends. She was probably the closest friend I ever had.

"When I first visited her and her family during Christmas, that's when I met her brother, Luke. We hit it off better than me and Mae. The more we got to know each other, the more I could see Mae's jealousy. She loved her brother, but he was better at everything. She hated that about him. I was her one thing she had over him. It all went to hell after that."

Ares' eyes refused to leave Eliza's face even when she paused to take a deep breath. She hated the attention and she hated telling her story. She could already feel her body shaking.

"It took little time for me and Luke to fall for each other, as crazy as that sounds," she released a breathy chuckle. "Mae was furious when she found out. I think it sent her over the edge and she started to try breaking us up. It never worked. We were engaged in the following summer. I asked Mae to be my Maid of Honor, despite how upset I knew she was, and she agreed. I should have known she was only going to sabotage everything.

"Not even a month after Luke proposed, Mae got into the dealings with the prominent gang at the time. I think they called themselves the Creed, but I don't care to remember. Mae found herself at the top in a matter of weeks. She was the one to be worried about. None of the bounty hunters could catch her. That's when drugs entered her life. She would come over to our apartment barely conscious. It worried Luke so much that he tried to step in and save her from the path she chose. Instead, he got involved, too. Without much work, he rose up the ranks faster than she did. He was on the verge of taking her out of her position when she decided to kill him in the middle of the night, in our bed, was the best course of action.

"I wasn't there because I fought with Luke over how dangerous it was for him to be involved in Mae's extracurricular activities. He was roped so far in, there wasn't much hope for him, but I didn't want to give up. The thought of breaking up the engagement was heavy in my mind all the time. Mac talked some sense into me that night. He said Luke needed me more than ever, so I decided to apologize the next morning. My head was filled with a stupid fantasy of actually being happy with him. Instead, I walked into our apartment and found him dead. Our sheets were drenched in his blood. I knew it was Mae because of the knife left in his chest. It was the one her grandfather gave to her when he died. A dragon was carved into the handle. Luke had always wanted that knife and she killed him with it. She didn't care about him and she didn't care about me.

"Mae tried to talk to me after that as if she never killed him. I confronted her with my fist. I wanted to kill her, I did. I was going to use the same damn knife, but I was too soft then. I just handed it and her over to Donovan.

"We held a funeral for Luke, but hardly anyone came. He'd cut off so many people. Mae managed to get out of custody the next day. That's when I started hunting. That's why I took that bounty. I knew the risks, but I wanted her to get what was coming to her. I had waited for so long to catch her. But we don't kill, so I have to hope that she'll be taken down now with all the charges against her."

Eliza wiped away the stream of tears she didn't realize fell. "I'm sorry I took the bounty, but I couldn't let someone else get her. It had to be me."

Ares frowned. He couldn't deny he would have done the same in her case. He would have risked everything to take her down. "I'm sorry you went through Hell and back."

"I'm successful because of it," she shrugged. "I'd still be soft without it."

It suddenly made sense why she was so pissed when she broke into the room Mae took him into. Eliza expected Mae to take him away from her. Sure, she didn't think of him as more than a partner, but he could tell she had minimal dependency on his company. Well, he hoped he read her correctly. It didn't seem to matter if she was irritated by his presence, she expected him to be around.

"You know, I'm not going to desert you," he said. "You're my partner and it's going to stay that way for as long as you want."

"Don't make promises you can't keep." 

* * *

 

It was nearing midnight when Eliza and Ares returned back to the house. Katie was already in bed, so the lights were shut off except the front porch light. They were quiet when they walked inside.

The silence grew between them once they left the bar. Eliza was fighting her demons and Ares was mulling over her story. There was nothing really to say. The chirping of crickets cut through the silence after they shut the front door. Eliza barely heard them. Ares couldn't hear anything beyond them.

Eliza started walking up the stairs, but Ares decided he wasn't quite ready to let her go. Before she made it halfway up the staircase, he bounded to the stair above her and pulled her into a hug. He expected the stiffness when he squeezed his arms around her shoulders. He didn't expect her to bury her face into his chest and release the sob she had been holding in. When her knees gave out, he carefully brought them to a sitting position and continued hugging her.

Katie heard the sound and quietly stepped out to see what it was and paused. Ares met her curious stare and he gently shook his head. If he knew anything about the woman crying in his arms, she wouldn't want anyone else to see her in such a state. His mom seemed to catch on and nodded before going back into her bedroom.

Ares let his chin rest on the top of Eliza's head and waited patiently for her to calm down. It didn't take long. With a final sniffle, Eliza stood up. Ares did, too. She wiped her face, sniffled again, and nodded at him. It was more than enough as her thanks. He silently watched her finish the walk up the stairs and disappear into her room. She'd be okay. They'd be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay. I was traveling and meeting with a dog breeder, which just paused a lot of things for me. Plus I'm aggressively writing for Friday Night Lights still. I hope that my schedule will be back to normal soon. Thanks for the patients all of you beautiful people.


	25. Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On their way out, they get caught in a little storm.

Eliza opened her eyes when the sun fell on her face in the morning. She glanced at the window before turning over onto her other side. The sunlight warmed her back. It was comforting. It helped ease her embarrassment of crying in front of Ares. She didn't cry. She hadn't cried since Luke, but even then, it wasn't as raw. It bubbled up all because he hugged her. Damn the human's need for affection.

She rolled onto her back and gazed at the ceiling. What she hated most was how much better she felt after going to bed. Even though she cried herself to sleep, she didn't feel the gaping hole like before. Eliza would never admit it to anyone, but Ares Matthews managed to make her feel better. And he did it all without saying a word. The man who seemed to have something to say all the time didn't utter anything to her to comfort her or make her laugh. He was just there. Eliza's covered her eyes with her arms and sighed. Oh, how everything became much more complicated in her head.

Another sigh and she forced herself to sit up. There was no use thinking about it. They only had one day left there and she needed to put her focus back on the Scorpions. Their continued silence was unnerving. She sensed something was coming, but assumed it was her paranoia. The longer nothing happened, the more the bad feeling grew. With being so far away from home, she wasn't surprised if they capitalized on it. But Donovan hadn't sent anything of concern to her or Ares. Of course, Eliza was probably overreacting. That's what Ares would say to her. He didn't seem worried about them.

Eliza gathered her clothes and her towel, pushing the negative thoughts away. She couldn't do anything until they got back to Mars. Even then, she wasn't sure there was much to do against the Scorpions.

She opened her door and walked to the open bathroom. Hopefully, the shower would drown her thoughts long enough to get through the day. No need to dampen another day with the darkness she kept inside her. The shower only washed away the first few layers of grief. It would do. Her walk downstairs felt like she was on her way to a jury. It was an unwarranted feeling because she knew Ares wouldn't force more out of her. Eliza felt he would give her a break. It was unusual.

Katie was placing pancakes on a platter as Eliza walked into the kitchen. Ares was sitting at the table, reading a well-loved book. The second she sat down at the table across from him, he looked up at her with a bright smile. The corners of her mouth twitched upward.

"I'm sure you saw, but Mom made us pancakes," he said, shutting the book and setting it down. The cover was long gone.

"Thank you, Katie," she said, the smile she sent to the older woman marginally bigger than the one toward Ares.

"I always find that a carb-loaded breakfast cheers me up when the past catches up with me."

Eliza's eyes shot to Ares. He shook his head, reassuring her that he didn't say anything to his mom. She relaxed. He hadn't said anything before, so why would he choose to do so then? Ares wasn't the bad guy.

Katie set a plate of pancakes in front of Eliza with a bottle of real maple syrup. The woman brushed some of Eliza's wet hair from her face before she began cleaning up the kitchen. Ares jumped up to help her, leaving the young woman to herself. She wasn't sure if that was what she needed or not.

Katie announced she was going to run to the bank and left before Eliza could finish the bite in her mouth. Ares sat back down and watched his partner for a second. She looked tired and worn down. Vacation didn't treat her the way he had hoped.

"We're going back to Mars today," Ares said.

Eliza glanced at him. "Why?"

"I'm bored."

"No, you're not. Why do you want to go back?"

He sighed and put his elbows on the table as he leaned forward. "I wanted this trip to be a chance for you to relax, have some fun. Clearly, that didn't go as planned and you seem to need work. I'm assuming work helps you stay distracted, which I don't blame you. I should have considered the importance of bounty hunting for you. After catching Mae, I thought you would need time away. I'm sorry if that was wrong."

Eliza chewed slowly. Since he didn't do anything wrong, his apology was surprising. She couldn't deny he irritated her by dragging her along to Earth but despite it all, it wasn't so bad. He also wasn't wrong in his assumption. Work had become her crutch to deal with the past.

"I can't accept your apology," she said, setting her fork down. "I won't accept it. Fortunately for you, I appreciate that you brought me here. It was time for me to deal with my shit. You let it happen sooner."

A gentle chuckle left the man in front of her. "I guess then I'm glad I could help. I only hope you don't have nightmares of me taking you on a vacation to get information out of you."

"That was your plan all along, right?"

Their eyes locked, Eliza's face serious. Ares' smile faltered until she smirked. He was grinning. She already seemed like a different person from the night before. Mae Valen had held her back for so long and it was like she could breathe again. Ares had to admit he felt a little pride swelling in him because of his grand idea. The real Eliza Kane wanted to come out.

"You better finish your breakfast and get to packing," he said, standing up. He still smiled. "As soon as you're packed and ready, we'll go home."

"Will your mom get back in time?"

"She always does."

Kathryn Matthews walked through the front door as Eliza brought her things downstairs. She had impeccable timing. The older woman saw the luggage and wrapped her arms around her tall son.

"You behave and don't give this girl any more trouble."

Ares rolled his eyes, "Anything you say, Mom."

She turned on Eliza and grabbed her in a hug. "And you relax more often. You're too young to let so much sit on those dainty shoulders. Despite popular belief, my son is a wonderful listener. Let it go. Talk about it. It'll do you wonders."

Eliza nervously laughed and nodded. It would be less painful to accept the woman's words instead of arguing. There was no need for a dinner repeat.

"Both of you be safe going back." Katie pointed at Ares, "I expect a call when you land. Got it?"

He agreed before grabbing his and Eliza's luggage. The hunters left with a final goodbye.

A storm was rolling in. The sky was a beautiful steel gray with clouds billowing over the front hovering over the flat land. It was a shame they were leaving during a storm. Her favorite weather phenomenon was Earth storms. Nothing on Mars could match them. Eliza made sure to take a couple of photos for her memories. Goosebumps rose on her arms as thunder echoed in the distance.

"We better go before that gets worse," Ares said, picking up his pace toward the hangar.

"Would it be so horrible to wait it out?" Her suggestion surprised her. "I know we just left your mom's house, but we could wait out in the hangar for it to pass. It'd make flying easier if we did."

Ares stopped to look back at her with a smile. He could see the desire in her eyes. It shined brighter when lightning streaked across the clouds, the thunder rumbling after. "If that's what you want, Lizzy."

They scrambled to get into the hangar before the clouds released a torrent of rain. Eliza stood at the edge of the opening, her shoes getting wet, and stared. Ares took the time to load up their things in his ship, letting her have her time with the storm. When he finished, he leaned against his ship and watched her.

The lightning and thunder never made her jump. Her head tilted back as she watched the storm pass over them. She covered her ears once when the lightning was overhead, causing the building to shake at the sound. Then she was back to staring at the sky. He never knew she had a love for storms. The only storms on Mars involved high winds and a lot of dust, so how could have known?

The thunderstorm sped past, leaving a light rain falling behind it. The sun was already trying to peek through the light gray clouds. Eliza walked toward Ares, a wild look in her eyes and her shoes and bottom half of her pants soaked through.

"Thanks," she mumbled before climbing into her seat. She took her shoes off before buckling up and pulling out her tablet.

Ares climbed into his seat and put the ship into motion. As he took the ship up and out of Earth's atmosphere, Eliza watched the blue ball disappear from one side of the window. She'd be back one day. She hoped it'd be soon.


	26. Rust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Mars!

Eliza smiled when she opened the hangar door to their apartment. Everything in the room looked welcoming. Nothing beat home sweet home. She set her suitcase by the door and went to the couch. She fell back and relished in the plush cushions.

When Ares walked in, he put his suitcase next to his door and looked at his content partner. He was looking forward to hunting with her again, but first, he wanted some rest from driving. He sat down in a chair and sank into the softness. Being home was great.

"What do we want for dinner?" Eliza asked, staring at the white ceiling.

He shrugged, "I'd be fine with ordering a pizza."

"You'll order it?"

"Sure."

Eliza sighed and sat up. "I guess I'll start unpacking."

The bounty hunter got off her butt and grabbed her suitcase. She walked to her door and sniffed. Something smelled off. It wasn't quite revolting, but it didn't smell right. It was weird it was coming from her side of the apartment. Eliza didn't recall leaving anything that could go bad in her room. Cautiously, she turned the knob and pushed her door open. The smell wafted out, much worse than what she smelled before. It actually made her gag.

Ares was about to start their pizza order online when he heard Eliza make a noise he'd never heard before. He turned to see her covering her nose and mouth as she peered into her room. He was on his feet in seconds. The smell hit him hard, but he held in his disgust.

"What is that?" Eliza asked, her voice muffled.

Ares knew that smell all too well. "Call Donovan, Eliza."

"Why?"

"Don't ask questions. Do it fast. And don't go into your room until he gets here, okay?"

Eliza's eyes hardened. "What is going on, Ares?"

"I don't know, but if that smell is any indication, there's someone in there."

Her gun was out in seconds. He covered her hands and forced the gun down. "You won't need that. Whoever is in there might already have a bullet in them."

Her eyes widened slightly. Eliza immediately sent a message to Donovan, covering her nose afterward. She slammed the door and started opening every window that led to the outside. If she couldn't investigate, she'd get fresh air circulating through the apartment for their sake. Whoever was in their home, violated their privacy and it made her want to punch the life out of the person who did it. Mac needed to get there fast, or she'd have no choice to start the search herself. The culprit wouldn't get away with it. 

* * *

 

Mac stood at Eliza's door, his forearm over his nose when he opened the door. He came with two other officers, both with their firearms at the ready. An ambulance ship was waiting right outside of the building. Both bounty hunters stood behind the three officers, waiting to see what was in there. Once Mac moved into the room, the other four followed. He flipped the light on.

They stared at the rotting corpse of a man they didn't know, his body positioned like he'd fallen asleep on his back. A knife protruded from his chest, right where his heart no longer beat. The knife held a note to the corpse's body.

Eliza froze. The stranger had the same damn platinum blond hair like him, the same body type. His face almost matched. And the knife was an exact replica of the one left in Luke's chest. Mae did it. Somehow, she left a dead man in Eliza's bed while they were gone.

Donovan ordered EMTs to bring up a stretcher while one of his officers holstered her gun and took photos of the scene. He made a call for forensics to get there as soon as possible to gather evidence and search the room. Nothing seemed to stand out to him.

Ares stared at the body. His eyes shifted toward Eliza and he watched each stage of grief cross her face until it froze on anger. It wasn't exactly the welcome home he was hoping for. She seemed to agree.

Eliza neared the body to grab the note. It ripped, but she didn't care. In perfect script, exactly like Mae's, was a message meant for her:

_Hope the taste of revenge was sweet while it lasted, but it's my turn now, little Ellie. We'll be in touch. Mae._

She dropped it on the body and walked out, brushing past Ares. He was quick to follow. Eliza started pacing around the apartment, muttering in rushed tones. He saw her kick the couch and even punch a pillow of few times. It wasn't until she fell to her knees and started crying into the carpet that he went to her. Eliza punched the floor three times before Ares' hand rested on her back. Her body went limp at the touch, no longer wanting to function. The carpet was scratchy on her wet face.

Donovan came over to the two hunters, his eyes softening seeing Eliza. "I'm sorry, Liz," he said, kneeling on her other side.

She took a deep breath and tried to release it, but she choked on the sob that expelled itself from her. Eliza thought the path to recovery was finally in her future. How could she have been so wrong?

"I hate to kick you out when you just got home, but you'll have to stay somewhere else for a few days," Mac said. "I'd offer my place, but I only have one extra room."

Ares looked down at the broken woman, "I'll sleep on the couch if you have one. It'll be best for Eliza to stay with you."

Eliza couldn't try to protest if she wanted. More tears fell from her eyes at the thought of taking advantage of Mac's hospitality again. It was that day all over again. No. That wasn't Luke dead in her room again. It was the remainder of a stranger. And it wouldn't only be her and Donovan. She had Ares. She wanted to laugh at the thought.

"Grab your suitcases because I'm sure you didn't unpack and head to the station," Donovan said. "You'll both be safe there until I can take you to my place. We don't know if someone is following you right now."

"Understood."

Donovan went back into Eliza's room, talking on his watch to someone on their way over.

Ares silently urge Eliza to her feet, holding her up by her waist. He led her the entire way to the station while she continued to struggle through her emotions. It wasn't until they had sat down when Eliza's crying turned into skipping sniffles as she tried to catch her breath. Ares' arm never left her shoulders while they sat in silence.

Nearly two hours went by before Mac walked into the building. Eliza had stopped sniffling and Ares was trying his best to keep his eyes open. He wanted to be there for his partner, but the long flight took so much out of him. It was a relief to see the old cop.

Donovan pulled Eliza into his arms and started whispering soothing words to her. It made the tears well up in her eyes all over again, but she didn't let them fall. She wanted to stop crying over a dead man even though he meant the world to her once. Why couldn't he just stay dead?

Ares stood up when Donovan let her go. "How'd she get out, Mac?" he asked.

The cop sighed, "She wasn't in our jurisdiction anymore. Last I heard, she was on her way to Earth for trial. My guess is she wasn't taken by one of my officers."

"She's working with someone else?"

"Seems like it. We're going to look into it. I already have a few of my best and most trusted officers working on the case. She isn't going to get away this time."

Eliza looked at Mac. "Will she die?"

"I don't know, Liz. I don't know." 

* * *

 

Ares could hear Eliza tossing and turning from downstairs. Every creak from her bed reminded him of every ounce of hurt in her dull green eyes. If he didn't get much sleep from the image of her face haunting his dreams, she wouldn't get any. He eventually found himself ascending the stairs to check in on her. The instant he knocked, all the creaking ceased.

"Eliza," he whispered, hoping she'd know it was him.

He heard nothing for a few seconds and then she uttered the softest invitation. The door hardly squeaked as he slipped into the room.

In the light coming from the window, he saw her bed covers in a mess around her curled up body. The moonlight reflected off her eyes and he could see she cried more. He knelt down at her bedside.

"What do you need?" he asked, eyes taking in her whole face.

Her breath shook. "Her to die so he can rest."

He couldn't make the promise of ridding the words of Mae Valen. They didn't know who was protecting her. He wanted to reassure Eliza that they'd find Mae and let justice fall on her, but he couldn't. Not until they could find her.

"I can't give you that, but I can get you water, food, more blankets for you to tangle up in."

Eliza's eyes searched his face. She saw his struggle, wanting to help her and not having the means to do it. His suggestions floated in her mind even though she didn't need any of it. Yet, her mouth spoke what she needed even though she felt herself die a little on the inside.

"Stay here."

Ares couldn't blink his surprise away. Eliza Kane wanted him to stay in the same room; with her; at night.

"You sure?" There was no need to piss her off any more than Mae already had.

She lowered her eyes away from him. "No? I don't know. I just–every time I close my eyes, I see him. I-I want it to go away. I need something else to think about."

"What are you asking for, Eliza?"

Hesitation. "Company? Another body nearby solely for comfort? Anything but his dead stare at the front of my thoughts.

The male hunter pondered her suggestion for a minute before he stood, told her to hang on, and went back downstairs. He came back another minute later with a t-shirt on and his pillow under his arm.

"Do you promise not to hit me or yell at me in the morning?"

"I'm not under the influence of sleep."

"No. Promise me you won't beat me up and out of this bed as soon as the sun rises. I have no other intention of being in this bed other than helping you."

"I promise." She had no intention of repeating the morning at the hotel that seemed so long ago. Deep down, she needed him to be there. Maybe it was because he'd seen her at her most vulnerable and didn't tease her for it. Either way, she needed Ares Matthews.

With a curt nod, Ares laid down in the empty space next to her. He straightened out the blankets to cover themselves and fluffed his pillow.

The two hunters faced each other, neither one sleepy enough to close their eyes. Eliza kept glancing between his face, his chest, and the space between them. Ares remained still, letting Eliza do what she needed to be comfortable. He wasn't expecting her to scoot closer and latch onto his shirt. She reminded him of a child scared of the monster in her closet. He cautiously snaked his free arm around her side, waiting for any sign of protest. Nothing. A morning without her socking him for being close was more believable when she sighed.

Eliza's eyes closed. His scent, his arm, his steady breathing was just enough to ease her. She didn't understand how the one man who irritated her more than anyone on Mars was the same man who eased her mind from her past. She released the front of his shirt and found its new home tucked between them. Her forehead pressed against his chest, allowing her to use his heartbeat as a way to calm down. She was out before she could feel his chin touch the top of her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my favorite sweet moments between Eliza and Ares. He really became a character I didn't expect.


	27. Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza realizes that Ares is more important to her than she intended.

When Mac came downstairs expecting to see Ares asleep on the couch, he paused. The couch didn't look slept on. The blanket was still folded where he left it, but the pillow was gone. Donovan looked up the stairs toward Eliza's room. Eliza letting a man into her room after Luke was the last thing he expected. It was the only other place Ares could have gone and his Liz didn't have him lying outside the door. As much as it hurt his soul knowing there was a man in her room, she needed comfort. If Ares was the one to give it, then he would let him. Her heart was opening up again, or so Mac hoped.

The cop's lips turned up and he continued his descent. He pulled out his old phone and ordered in some breakfast from a restaurant down the street. They knew him well at the Benedict Café. Cooking wasn't something he enjoyed anymore after Eliza moved out. Plus, he had to be at work soon. The least he could do would be to get the food as close to homemade as possible. He'd make sure to stick around until it showed up. Rebecca, the cook, could whip up a whole meal in two minutes.

Upstairs, Ares stirred. The sunlight blinded him momentarily as his eyes opened. He stared up at the ceiling, blinking away the veil of sleep. Eliza shifted and he tensed. She sniffled and sighed before settling again. Her arm draped over his torso and her leg rested over his waist. She made herself comfortable in the middle of the night. Ares didn't recall feeling her move when he went to lie on his back. It didn't matter at all because she was asleep, which was why he stayed in the first place.

Ares turned his head to look at Eliza's sleeping face. She was tucked against his side, allowing him to see one side of her face, free of tension. He wondered if she had nightmares at all. Would it show on her face? He wasn't sure he wanted to find out. His arm wrapped around her shoulders as best it could and squeezed her a little closer. She'd been through Hell and Hell came back for her. Eliza had been through enough. His free hand brushed some of her hair away from her face and then rested on top of hers. Waking her was the last thing he wanted, and he was completely fine to lie there and wait for her.

A short ring echoed from downstairs, causing Eliza to twitch. He heard the front door open, muted tones of speech, and the door shut. The crinkling of a paper bag seemed loud, but Eliza stilled. The sweet smell of food meandered into Ares' nostrils and his stomach growled. He'd suffer just to let her sleep longer. The front door opened and shut again, the solid sound of the deadbolt telling Ares that Donovan left. He'd have to thank the cop later for opening his home up to them.

Another 20 minutes went by before Eliza started to wake. She was a little disoriented, but it all came back. She pulled her arm back to her, her hand pressing against Ares' side. She stared at the fabric of his shirt after removing her leg. It had been a long time since she felt something positive toward a man, but she recognized her face turning red in an instant. She refused to look at his face. Eliza didn't have a desire to kick him out of her bed, out of her room, and that made her uneasy. She wasn't supposed to feel comfortable with anyone in her bed, yet she asked him to stay and he did. All she could feel was gratitude; no ill will or irritation. Ares wormed his way into her life and was breaking into her heart. It scared her.

Ares noticed her still again, thinking she was still sleeping, so he carefully slid out of the bed. She didn't move so he tip-toed out of the room. He'd come back to get her a little later.

Once the door shut and she heard his retreating steps, she sat up. Her hair was a mess, she could tell. She did her best to untangle the strands. She gave up when she felt how oily it was. A shower was her only solution, but she needed to wait a little longer before leaving the room. Eliza didn't want Ares to know she was awake when he left, or that he woke her up. Dramatic was an understatement for the way she was acting, and she knew it. Why couldn't he have stayed annoying? It was like he never had an inkling to irritate her when she had her meltdown. He was so calm and knew what to do to help her. Damn him.

Eliza climbed out of bed and gathered her things for a shower. She was going to have to suck it up and deal with him soon enough. The box of fear she placed herself in wasn't going to hold her. Whatever was coming, she'd take it head on. Mae, the Scorpions, even Ares. It was time for her to grow up and deal with her problems. Mae would only continue taking advantage of her unstable state of mind. No more.

Ares was coming up the stairs when Eliza stepped out of the room. His lips formed a brilliant smile as she paused to look at him. He continued taking steps until he stood at the last one. The corner of her mouth flipped up.

"Mac got us breakfast downstairs. Said to enjoy and he'd be back tonight with information on the apartment," he said.

She nodded and muttered a sound of understanding.

"I'll make sure to save you something." Ares nodded and turned to go back downstairs.

"Thank you, you know, for yesterday," Eliza said, looking at the ground.

"It was my pleasure." 

* * *

 

Leaving the house wasn't on Eliza's agenda after breakfast. She was willing to take steps to combat the onslaught of her past, but she needed a solid day of rest. They needed a game plan. Mae was intelligent, so Eliza had to find a way to be a few steps ahead. But if Mae was working with someone else, Eliza's plan of action could fail.

While she did dishes and Ares took a shower, Eliza pondered potential partners Mae would seek out. Mae's contacts ran deep. Anyone could have been working with her and it had to be someone who wanted to come after Eliza, too. Or someone using Mae to get to Ares. Eliza wasn't blind to the tenderness Ares was showing her, which meant others would see it too. Mae having beef with her would mean distracting Ares to get a jump on him. The only person she knew who wanted something with her partner was Terrance. Is Mae how he planned to come after them?

The sound of the stairs creaking made Eliza turn around. Ares' hair was still wet and curled at the ends. He wore slim-cut jeans, a white t-shirt, and a red and black plaid button-up that he left unbuttoned. She didn't recall him wearing it in Australia or at all. He looked good. But she had a more pressing matter than daydreaming about her frustrating partner.

"Could Mae be working with Terrance?"

Ares crossed his arms as he leaned against the counter next to the dishwasher, his face stony. "It's not impossible. Why?"

"What if he's using her to get to me, which leaves you unaware of his attack? He'd use whatever tactic he could, right? I'm your partner with a bad past that they can use to manipulate me and leave you by yourself."

"That is how he likes to work. We'll have to watch ourselves. After yesterday, I suspect they'll be waiting for us to be distracted."

She nodded. "Why is he after you?"

"It's a long story."

"I told you mine."

"Fair enough. Terrance, for starters, is my half-brother. We share the same father, the very one who owns and leads the Scorpions, Ezra Logan."

Eliza nearly dropped the spoon in her hand. She put it in the dishwasher. "Your mom married a gang leader?"

"He wasn't when they met in college. Mom fell for him in an instant and they got married after her first year. She dropped out when she got pregnant, but he finished school, hoping to get a job to support them. When I was born, Mom stayed home with me and he worked. By the time I was five, he quit coming home some nights and when he did make it home, he was always drunk or pumped up with drugs. Once the rock showers started, he changed completely.

"Gangs started popping up and he got himself involved with several. He was always angry when he came home. Mom didn't put up with it for long. She divorced him the next day when he threatened to hurt her. She took me with her when she left him for good. I was around 10 then. The divorce went through eight years later, no thanks to him, but he only did it because I promised to live with him. I did it for Mom. She deserved better and I wanted her to be safe. That's when I found out he had an affair.

"Terrance was a teenager when he came along, and he was already taking on the role my father wanted me in. My father was so proud to have a son who wanted to be like him. I disappointed him. I refused to be a Logan, keeping Mom's maiden name, and he knew I was there to protect her. Terence became his pride and joy.

"I stayed with them for too long. I was there when they started the Scorpions from nothing. I had enough once I reached my mid-twenties. I left and they never left me alone. Teel paid me regular visits, sometimes we talked, sometimes we fought. My father has used him to keep tabs on me. The day I came over bloody and bruised was when they found out we were working together."

The dishes forgotten, Eliza sat down from the shock of his story. "They didn't like it, did they?"

"I hate to tell you, but your name gets passed around a lot among gangs. There's a lot of people who have hostile opinions of you. My father and Teel are only two of them. Terrance said a lot of disrespectful things about you and I punched him. Mom taught me to fight for the women in my life and to defend their honor. It's a little traditional, but old habits don't die easily. You know how that fight ended up."

"I would have been fine no matter what was said about me. You didn't need to be a hero."

He released a burst of air through his nose, "Eliza, I watched you walk into a bar in a dress that barely covered you. And that was only to catch a bounty, and you were far from okay. I wasn't going to let Terrance talk about you like that. I didn't want you to ever hear those words he said because I didn't want to see that light in your eyes die again."

Eliza's gaze fell from his face when his eyes met hers. He was more observant than she thought. If he had gotten into a fight with his brother, she really didn't want to know what Terrance said. She wasn't oblivious to the way criminals thought of her. Most reveled in getting arrested by her. She ignored it, but since Ares came around, it bothered her more and more. She was confusing herself again.

"I think you are the one thing my dad and half-brother fear because you've made a name for yourself. They don't like me much and our partnership pissed them off. That's why Teel sought you out that one day. Unfortunately, you made our situation just a tad worse, but we'll handle it. Together."

"What about your mom? Donovan? Lauren? Anyone else we know?"

Ezra hasn't cared about my mom since he found Teel's mom. Plus, he'd never make it to her. Mom prepared for his possible return for years. She'd shoot him out of the sky." Ares paused to ponder the people important to Eliza. "Donovan has the entire police force on his side. They are big but they're not stupid. Lauren doesn't pose a threat, yet, so we can ask Donovan to keep an eye on her if you feel she's no longer safe. You don't see her much, so I wouldn't worry too much."

"I don't want her kids involved," Eliza said. "They'd be easy targets."

Ares shook his head, "They don't go for kids. They want us, so they'll come to us. Other people are tedious to deal with. Donovan poses the most danger in coming after us, but there isn't much they can do about him."

Eliza slumped forward, resting her head on her crossed arms on the top of the table. She was so tired of fighting people, tired of protecting the few she cared about. When would it end?

"They'll be okay, Lizzy. They'll be safe."

"I want to go back before all this."

"Before me?"

She wanted to hesitate, but her mouth moved before her brain could stop it. "No. Not that far back."

His deep chuckle rang out. "I'm flattered you'd still want me around."

Eliza didn't respond. She didn't need to say anything. There wasn't a point. She let the unspoken words tell the story through the quiet. She needed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The number of times I spelled Terrance differently in this one chapter is upsetting. God, I can't wait to fix that in editing.


	28. Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunk Eliza talks too much.

The apartment was ready for the hunters' return a few days later. All evidence was removed from Eliza's room and taken to a lab for testing. Donovan had his people thoroughly clean her room, specifically her bed. Unfortunately, she could still see the faded brown stain in the center of her mattress. Eliza flipped the mattress but still felt the disgust. She spent the rest of the day avoiding her room for her sanity. Her suitcase sat unopened just outside the door.

Ares disappeared once he verified she'd be okay by herself for a couple of hours. Seeing his partner uncomfortable to be in her own room made him want to fix it. He came back with a new mattress and new sheets. To his disappointment, she only thanked him and left it at that. She didn't even go to set it up once he disposed of the old mattress.

After they had dinner, Ares sat beside Eliza on the couch, stretching his arm out behind her. She looked over at him curiously.

"I've noticed you haven't been in your room today," he said. "Is something wrong with it still?"

A deep sigh left her. "My space was violated. It doesn't feel safe right now. I don't want those memories haunting me again."

"Are you going to try to deal with them?"

Eliza scowled. "Of course, but it takes time. I can't sleep where she recreated the very thing that's kept me up at night for years and be okay. I don't want to have a mental break down remembering the past anymore and going into my room won't make it better."

"Are you planning on sleeping out here then?" Ares pat the arm of the couch. "I can't imagine you'll be comfortable."

"It's not the worst place to sleep. Or the worst thing to happen to me."

The male hunter let his head fall back. His eyes stayed on their ceiling a moment until he tilted his head to the side. He smiled.

"I'll stay out here. You'll sleep in my room, okay? We'll switch rooms tomorrow if you want. We can make this work."

Another piece of her blockade broke down. "How are you related to a gang leader?"

Shrugging, he showed his teeth. "Well, my mom met a man– "

"There's no need to be a smart ass."

"I'm sorry, Lizzy. It's not every day you say something nice about me. I don't know how to handle it."

"I take it back because you're annoying."

Ares laughed and swiftly leaned toward her to kiss the side of her head. She stiffened while he stood up and went into the kitchen. Her fists clenched and she jumped when he sat back down with a beer in hand. Ares was completely unfazed from what she could tell. In her head, she scolded herself for acting silly about it. She wasn't okay with the affection. Donovan hardly hugged her because she went limp in his arms when he did.

"You're thinking too much," Ares said, tapping her head with his finger. She glared. "What? Your eyebrows were nearly touching. I didn't want your face to get stuck like that. It'd be tragic."

Eliza looked away from him, resisting the urge to scratch the side of her head. She still felt his touch there.

"Was that too much?" There wasn't a trace of humor in his voice anymore.

"Was what too much?"

He tapped right where he kissed her. "You know exactly what I'm talking about, Eliza."

"I don't know, okay? Everything is being thrown at me and I don't know what to do with it all. You managed to squeeze the past out of me, and right when I'm coming to terms with it, it's recreated in my own bedroom. And you..."

"Me?"

"You make me mad."

Ares leaned back and smirked. "Explain. Please."

Her nails dug into the palm of her hand. "I can't. I don't know, okay? You just piss me off all the damn time."

"Are you sure you're not in love with me?"

"Fuck off."

His laughter rang out.

Eliza got off the couch and went to her hangar. She could still hear him laughing when she slammed the door and climbed in her ship. In a fury, she took off into the evening while she muttered hateful comments about Ares Matthews. 

* * *

 It was midnight by the time Eliza came back home. Ares sat up on the couch to watch her stumble into the apartment. Her eyes looked red and swollen and she could hardly stand upright. He rushed over to her, checking if she was okay. She giggled when he brushed her wild hair back.

"Are you drunk?"

"No." The o-sound dragged on with a laugh to finish it off. "Okay, maybe I am."

Ares frowned. "Do you think that was a good idea?"

"Nope, but I did it anyway because I don't care anymore. There's no more pain right here," she pointed to her heart and then her head. "And there's no confusion here."

"Confusion? What are you confused about?"

"You and your stupid face."

"That's a little mean, huh?"

"It's stupid because I like it and I'm stupid."

His hands cradled her splotchy face and he shook his head. "You're not stupid, Eliza. It's okay to not be a badass all the time."

Her eyes were a little glazed over, but hot tears started rolling down her cheeks. "I want to let him go, but I can't. I want him to quit haunting me every time something goes wrong. I want him to let me be me again. I'm stupid because I've let him have more power over me in death. It's how Mae is going to get me. She knows I'm weak. I'm an idiot because you're caught in the middle of my shit storm."

Ares pulled her close and held her trembling body. His thoughts weren't cohesive. Bits and pieces of her words jumbled in his head with every sob coming from her. He only felt her pain and frustration. When she started to fall over, he steadied her and attempted to take her to his room. It wasn't easy, but he eventually nudged her through the doorway and made her sit on his bed. Her weeping lessened.

He pulled out one of his sweaters and a pair of sweatpants for her to change it. Laying them in her lap, he lifted her chin to make her look at him.

"Are you able to change or do you need help?"

Eliza's face went from pale peach to deep pink. "You just want to see me change and I'm not going to let you."

"Lizzy. Now is not the time. Can you dress yourself?"

She nodded lazily, tugging at the hem of her shirt. Before he saw anything, Ares slipped out of the room. He left a crack in the doorway in case he heard her struggling but was relieved she never called out.

"Are you decent, Eliza?" he asked after a few minutes.

There was a groan and a loud sigh.

Cautiously, he opened the door and peeked in. She was covered for the most part and sprawled on his bed. The sweater was bunched up, showing her stomach. The sweatpants were big on her and they fell down enough to reveal the band of her underwear. He sighed and walked in, doing his best to straighten her up while she batted his hands away. She was still stubborn while drunk.

"You are a handful." He smiled once her clothes were in order.

Eliza rolled over on her side and closed her eyes.

"No, no, no. You are going to drink some water before going to sleep. I don't think you'll appreciate the hangover you're going to have tomorrow."

"I'm not thirsty."

He didn't listen. He went into his bathroom, grabbed a paper cup, filled it with water, and brought it out to her. "Sit up."

She didn't.

Ares easily sat her up, much to her displeasure, and put the cup to her lips. He ordered her to drink and she listened. Her eyes stayed on his face while she gulped down the cool liquid. A gentle smile stayed on his lips. It made her cheeks flush even more than the liquor did.

"You're pretty," Eliza said. "But I wouldn't tell you that because I'm not supposed to like you. It puts you in danger and I still love him."

"You are going to bed." As much as he wanted to tease her, it was the last thing he needed to do for her. The best he could do was ignore her comments. Of course, he'd tell her anything she wanted to know if she asked. But that didn't seem probable.

"I'm not tired."

"Yeah, and you said you weren't thirsty. There's not a drop of water left in that cup. You're going to bed, Lizzy."

"You're not my dad."

"No, but I am your friend and I want you to take care of yourself. I will stay right here until you fall asleep."

She groaned and flopped back onto the bed. Ares tucked her in and sat on the edge of the bed. Eliza started muttering nonsense until her eyes got too heavy and sleep took her. It didn't even take a minute. With a smile on his face, he leaned over to kiss her forehead before filling the cup with more water. He grabbed a couple of painkillers and left them on the bedside table just in case.

He went to sleep on the couch that night conflicted. More was going on inside of her brain that he still didn't understand. Her hold on the past was stronger than he originally anticipated. And it was affecting the way she interacted with him. Ares didn't have the intention of confusing her. He was having fun, being himself, yet it was pulling her one way while her past pulled her another. He didn't know what to do to help her. There was the possibility he couldn't help her because he'd only make it worse. Hopefully, she'd be willing to talk in the morning since she was opening up to him. He'd have to try. For her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya know, I never thought that this story would get any attention to it. It hasn't done well on other sites for reasons I'm not sure about. But I am so thankful for every one of you who has taken time to read this, give it kudos, comment on it. It means a lot, more than I can express here. Thank you.


	29. Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza finds an unwanted visitor in her room.

Satisfaction with a bit of pride kept Ares cheerful when he and Eliza swapped rooms. All day she wore his clothes. She took a shower after moving her dresser and still came out wearing his clothes. The sweatpants were tied, and the waistband folded over a couple of times to keep her from tripping. She tucked the front of the sweater into the sweatpants, leaving the back free. The collar hung from her shoulder crookedly, revealing one shoulder and her bra strap. Eliza looked comfortable. It was all he wanted for her.

Donovan came by after his shift to check on the female bounty hunter. His eyes drifted from her outfit to Ares, not sure how he felt about the two hunters' relationship.

Eliza rolled her eyes and explained she went out, got stupidly drunk, came home, and was taken care of by Ares. Ares knew she remembered the things she did, the things she said, which didn't explain how collected she was all day.

Donovan and Eliza stepped out into her new hangar, leaving Ares to keep working. Eliza leaned against her ship, crossing her arms, and stared at the cop.

"How are you?"

"Better. Not well, but better."

"Do you need anything?"

Her mind went to Ares. "No. I'm okay. Ares has me covered."

Mac leaned beside her. "He's helpful, huh?"

She nodded, staring at her feet.

"If I hear he took advantage of you at any point– "

"He didn't and he won't, Mac. He's not that kind of person."

"You can't be sure."

"No, I can. He wanted to trade rooms with me. He let me sleep in his room because I can't go into mine. He's still working in there because he wants to help me get better. He's a good guy even though he irritates me on a daily basis."

Mac stared at her, watching her features soften the longer she spoke. The damn bounty hunter won over his stubborn daughter. She felt something again. The Eliza he knew showed herself. He pulled her into a tight hug.

"Make sure he doesn't stop caring about you. You need his help."

"I know." Her arms wrapped around his middle for a second. "I don't think he'll be able to leave me alone anyway."

Mac laughed and let her go, brushing a lock of hair away that fell from her ponytail. "Need any help with moving furniture?"

"You just got off of a night shift and need to rest. We're fine. Get some sleep."

"All right, all right. Let me go talk to that partner of yours first."

"Privately?"

"No. I just want to thank him for watching out for you."

Eliza rolled her eyes and smiled. "Well, go get it over with before I kick you out."

Donovan patted her shoulder and walked back in, straight to Ares. Eliza went into her new room to organize while trying not to eavesdrop. She didn't really want to hear them talk. It was embarrassing to see Mac so happy about Ares being there for her. He was never that pleased when Luke came around. Ares was his shining star, of course.

He poked his head in to say goodbye to her, which she fluttered her fingers lazily. The front door shut, and Ares meandered into her room.

"Where do you want your desk?"

She looked to him, studying his face. He genuinely wanted to help and keep her sane. She still saw mischief in his golden eyes but there was more than that. She felt important, wanted.

"By the window is great," Eliza said, coming over to help him move it.

It was the final piece that completed her room, finally letting her feel a little more at ease. Guilt gathered in her gut knowing she wasn't brave enough to help Ares reorder his room. He noticed.

"I'll survive, Lizzy. I knew you wouldn't be able to help me, but this was never about that, okay? You can sleep easy."

"Fine. Then I'll make breakfast."

"Sounds good," he smiled.

Mac sent out a bounty later that evening, which Eliza eagerly took. The apartment was stuffy even with a new room. She needed to get out. Ares was happy to hunt with her again. It was written all over his face when she walked out in more suitable clothes for hunting.

* * *

 George Huang – their target – roamed downtown Olympus City when they found him. A black SUV was parked beside him, the windows so dark they couldn't see inside. It was clear he was waiting for someone. He kept checking his watch, cupping his hand on the window to look in, and he typed furiously on his communicator.

"How many girls do you think he has?" Eliza whispered.

"Too many. We need to get them out and get Huang before his buddies show up."

"Plan?"

Ares studied his partner. "I don't want to put you through anything else, but you could distract him long enough for me to get close."

She nodded without hesitation and took off toward Huang. Eliza slowed as she got closer. It was time to act. She began sniffling and fake crying all while looking lost as she walked out of the alley. Once Huang spotted her, she stumbled over in hysterics and asked if she could use his phone to call someone.

"I'd be more than happy to drive you where you need to go after my friend gets here," Huang said, a creepy smile on his face.

"Sir, if you please let me borrow your phone, I can easily have one of my friends get me. I really need a familiar face right now. I can't remember anything." Eliza spotted Ares stalking closer to them. "Please help me."

"I'm waiting for a call. I can't have my phone in use until the call finishes. It's important."

Eliza forced a sob from her mouth as she turned her back on Huang. The man touched her shoulder and that was the end for him. She whipped around, kicking him in the side. Ares came up behind him, pinning his arms behind his back, and letting Eliza send a swift punch to his face. Huang's body went limp.

"I'll get the girls out," Eliza said as she pulled the car keys from Huang's pocket. It was strange to hold old tech like the key fob she used to unlock the door. Two young girls were slumped over each other. Drugged.

"We're gonna have to bring the car in." Ares opened the passenger door to shove a tied-up Huang inside. "We can't get the girls to safety and get him to Mac without it."

She tossed him the keys she fished from Huang's pocket. "You're driving."

They climbed in the SUV, Eliza sitting in the back to attempt waking up the girls. Whatever drug coursed through their systems was strong. Eliza couldn't get them to flinch even after they pulled up to the police department. It was a relief Huang didn't wake.

Mac came out of the building, still in his civilian clothes. "You two didn't waste any time."

Ares pulled Huang out of the vehicle. "He was too easy, Mac."

"Yet, our other hunters couldn't catch him."

Eliza cut in. "Mac, call for a medic because there are two girls passed out in the back seat. I'm worried that the drugs in their bodies are too strong for a simple knock-out."

"Let's get them all inside. You two get the girls to our med bay. They can get temporary help until we get them to a hospital. I'll take this scum and put him in his place."

Ares lifted one girl, supporting her head, while Eliza rested the other over her shoulders. After they got them into a room, the two hunters stepped outside. Eliza didn't want to leave until she knew the girls were okay, but she knew she wouldn't hear a word until a hospital visit. Donovan met up with them a few minutes later.

"As soon as you know their condition, tell me," she said.

"As soon as I know," Mac confirmed. "You both are free to go home. I promise those girls will be taken care of."

Ares nodded and gently left Eliza out of the building.

The night sky was clear, letting the stars shine through the city lights as best as they could. Neither hunter cared.

Eliza slipped into more comfortable clothing once they returned home. She decided not to wear what Ares lent her the night before, but she hesitated to return his things. Her hands hovered over the articles until she gathered them up to dump them in the laundry basket. The clothes needed to return to its owner. Ares watched, amused.

"Goodnight," she mumbled, entering her room. She didn't even wait for his reply before shutting the door.

She suddenly wasn't alone. The gun on her bedside table was in her hands in a second, aiming in the center of the man's chest. He smirked.

"Hello, Eliza," the man greeted.

He wore dark pants, tennis shoes, and a black jacket. The hood covered his face.

"Get out."

"Ooh, so scary."

Without a second thought, Eliza pulled the trigger. The bullet embedded in his side, taking him to his knees. Ares nearly broke down her door at the sound, his gun raised as well. His gaze hardened seeing the man writhing on the floor. He sent an S.O.S to Mac.

Ares brushed past his partner to wrangle the intruder and bring him into the living room. There wasn't an ounce of gentleness as Ares dragged him out. Eliza followed, her gun still trained on the man.

"Let me guess, Terrance sent you," Ares scowled, tossing him to the floor.

The stranger chuckled. "Wouldn't you like to know, Ares Matthews."

Eliza kicked his wounded side, making him groan. "Was it that blond asshole? Or did some high-strung bitch send you here?"

"Neither of you have much time before the Scorpions get what they want from you both. The dynamic duo will soon be eradicated."

She kicked him again.

Donovan burst into the apartment, two officers behind him with guns raised. All three lowered their firearms once they saw the intruder under control.

"Take him and do what you need to get answers," Ares told the cop. "Make sure you put him through hell."

"It'll be my pleasure." Donovan practically dragged the man out of the apartment, ignoring his threats to all of them.

Eliza collapsed on the floor. "I want them dead."

Ares sat down next to her. "I know."

The sounds of the building settling and the fridge kicking on we're nothing in Eliza's ringing ears. She had enough. Red filtered her vision. The Scorpions and all their minions were going to wish they never messed with Eliza Kane.


	30. Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To find someone, sometimes you have to go to a dance club.

The two bounty hunters walked into a club called Stella located a little too close to the Scorpions' turf. It was exactly what they wanted. Eliza was sick of being their play toy. She refused to let it happen again. Ares was fed up seeing his partner traumatized in their apartment. Terrance went far enough.

EDM music shook the walls and caused Eliza's heart to match the bass. If her mind wasn't focused on the task at hand, the music would have made her dance the moment they walked in. Except having Ares in the same room would mean he'd see her exuberant dance moves and bug her about it.

In any other circumstance, Eliza and Ares would have split up to act as if they weren't partners. With their target being a Scorpion, it would be useless. There was no doubt that the entire group knew about them and were taking shifts to torture them. That's what Eliza suspected, anyway. But she didn't understand the Scorpions quite like Ares.

He studied every person his eyes fell on, wary of their every move. A few times, Ares' hand pressed against his partner's back when he saw someone eyeing her closely. His purpose there was to stop the Scorpions putting Eliza through Hell. The only way to really stop them was to get rid of the head but that wasn't going to be easy. Terrance, on the other hand, was the best option they had. Getting to him would temporarily pause the Scorpion attack. They just had to wait for him first.

Eliza went to the bar, ordering drinks and taking her post to watch the crowds. Her foot tapped to the beat of the music. Ares smiled, sipping his beer. Dancing wasn't his thing, but it did something to Eliza. She looked eager to move how her body wanted. The day they could quit worrying about gangs and ghosts of the past would be the day he'd take her dancing. He'd even get Donovan and Lauren involved. Hell, maybe some of his old friends in hiding would finally live again.

A man who nearly fell over walking up to the bar stared dreamily at Eliza. "Shame a pretty gal like you ain't dancing your heart out," he slurred.

The woman rolled her eyes. "I'm not here to dance. Go home and sleep off that hangover."

"Nah, there's more dancing to be had. Dance with me." He tugged on her hand, which she pulled out of his grasp.

"Fine, I'll dance, but not with you."

The stranger was going to beg, but Eliza slid off the barstool, took Ares' hand, and pulled him into the crowd.

"What was that for?" Ares didn't hear her conversation with the drunk man.

"Just getting a man off my back."

He looked back at the bar. "Someone we should worry about?"

"Only if he follows us out here to see if I'm enjoying myself."

Bodies kept bumping into them while they stood there. Eliza started swaying to the beat without noticing.

"I know we're here on business, but would you like to dance, Lizzy? You seem eager to." Ares smiled at her, stepping away to avoid bumping into her.

"This sort of dancing isn't for the faint of heart. Plus, you'll never let me live it down."

"I won't say a word."

She took a sweep of the room. "We still need to watch for him."

"I'll watch. Take a moment and forget why we're here, all right?"

"You asked for it."

Eliza was a natural dancer. No, she didn't have choreographed moves, but she did have the body control to let the music take over. Her arms danced above her head, her hips swayed in time, and the brightest smile rested on her lips. Ares didn't expect it. He was even more surprised when she danced directly in front of him. Her hands touched his arms, shoulders, chest. All of it was in an attempt to get him to move like her. There was no way he'd ever move like that.

"You can't ask me to dance and then not dance," she said over the music, her body still moving.

"I would hate to miss any second of your talent," he smirked.

"You said you wouldn't say anything."

He touched the side of her face to pause her dance and leaned close to her ear. "I like seeing you happy."

The low lights kept Eliza's embarrassment hidden from him. "Then dance with me."

Ares didn't dance quite like her. His arms stayed relatively stationary at his sides and he seemed stiff. Eliza actually laughed at him and tried to help him. Her hands on his waist did nothing to help him loosen up. He wanted to touch her like the dancing appeared to require but seeing the sensual nature of it made him resist. Eliza was hard to understand, and he didn't know if she'd be okay with it. But God, she looked amazing when she danced.

She rolled her eyes when Ares glanced around the room for Terrance. "You can quit looking long enough to actually try to dance with me."

Ares sighed with a gentle smile. "Do you do this a lot?"

"Maybe." She continued trying to force his hips to move.

"Do you dance with people you don't know?"

"Sometimes."

"Do they use their hands like that?" He nodded toward an enthusiastic couple.

The man ran his hands along the woman's sides, into her hair, or her hips to pull her closer. 

Eliza laughed. "Are you asking?"

"Maybe I don't want to ruin this moment for you."

Eliza stopped dancing. "I'll give you the same speech I give the others. Do not touch my chest or anywhere below my waist. Do not try to kiss me or force me closer. And do not prevent me from leaving if I so choose."

"Is that it, your majesty?" He chuckled but she couldn't hear it.

She flipped him off and started to move to the music again. She turned away from Ares. Her eyes searched the room for Terrance. He still wasn't there. Mae didn't seem to be around either, not that Eliza was sure she'd be there. There was an inkling of hope she'd see the woman again only for another chance to punch her out. Her fist clenched at the idea.

Ares followed his partner's lead, moving with her as she turned back toward him. He still didn't know what to do with his hands despite her strict permission. She rolled her eyes again and placed his hands above her waist, telling him to let the beat take control. Eliza didn't give him much of a choice. Her arms snaked around his shoulders, her hand messing up his hair, and then she danced around him. His hands tangled in her hair when she turned her back to him. It all felt extremely intimate.

The music gradually faded a few minutes later and out walked Terrance. People actually cheered for him when he waved to the crowd. Eliza and Ares glared.

Terrance hyped up the crowd for a minute before admitting he had an announcement. "You have known me for a long time. For years, my father searched for the perfect companion for me and I'm pleased to say the search is finally over. Tonight, I want you to meet her."

The crowd cheered. Eliza looked at Ares, both suspecting who she was. Eliza's fingers tingled in anticipation. Her partner placed a warm hand on her shoulder, easing her anger.

"Come on out, honey," he said, holding his hand out toward the side stage.

Out walked Mae Valen in all her perfect glory. Her hair curled around her face, enhancing the heart shape and her dark make-up. Her dress was white, above her knees, and sleeveless. She showed off more than what was socially acceptable, but the crowd cheered on.

"In a few months, I will marry Mae Valen." They smiled warmly. "Until then, keep dancing!"

Everyone around the two bounty hunters started moving, making them stand out. Terrance and Mae didn't even care to notice them.

"How are we going to get him?" Eliza asked. "She'll be by his side all night and they're not light on guards."

Ares smirked. "Looks like we'll be here for a while."


	31. Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza and Ares have a little chat with Terrance Logan

Eliza ducked behind a dumpster outside the club. Mae and Terrance left the party early and stood outside the backdoor talking. Ares disappeared in another direction without explaining his side of the plan. All he said was to have faith and watch them.

"How long do we have to keep this up?" Mae's voice carried much farther in the alley.

"Until the whole planet learns who has the power. We have to get rid of those damn hunters first."

Eliza heard Mae sigh. "I have better men lined up to play, so why are you better than them? I don't even care about Eliza and her little boyfriend. I already ruined her life."

"And we can ruin it again along with my brother. Those men you have don't have the money or security you gain from the Scorpions, Mae. You have power with us."

"I expect a lot of money if I have to act like I like you."

Teel chuckled. "But you do like me. How can you resist me after last night?"

Mae giggled and Eliza heard the faint sounds of kissing. That woman knew of nothing else except drugs, sex, and money. The hunter felt her blood boil remembering how close Mae was to having her way with Ares.

The sound of tires crunching asphalt grabbed Eliza's attention. A sleek black car pulled up to the curb on the street behind her. The window rolled down to reveal Ares disguised as a chauffeur. He nodded toward the car, signaling for her to get in. With light steps, she snuck into the car and gently shut the door. Ares pulled up further for Terrance to see.

Although the windows were tinted and dark out, Eliza watched Terrance quit making out with Mae to head to the car. Mae went back inside, but Terrance kept walking. Eliza prepared to grab the man as soon as he started climbing in. She was thankful Ares turned off the ambient lighting in the back. The door opened, Terrance started to climb in, and Eliza smashed his head into the doorframe. She pulled the rest of his body inside the vehicle and shut the door – Ares' signal to start driving.

The first thing Eliza did was search the unconscious man's pockets. She found his phone, which she promptly destroyed with the heel of her boot, his wallet, and his pistol. After hiding all his things on her person, she stripped him of his clothes. Soon Terrance was lying on the floorboard in nothing but his boxers. Eliza tossed the clothing to the front seat before getting Terrance tied up and gagged. She also covered his eyes with a dirty rag she found under the passenger seat. Once she was done, she climbed over the center console into the front seat. She shoved the man's clothes at her feet.

"I'm leaving it to you to make sure he isn't hiding something in his boxers," she said.

Ares chuckled. "Where we're taking him, they'll check every crevice of his body for anything."

"We're not going to Mac?"

"He'll meet us there. This is a job much bigger than the police department."

Eliza's eyes lit up and she smirked. "We're going to Earth again."

"Bingo."

* * *

 

Terrance Logan woke up in a tiny, dark, and isolated cell. Eliza Kane was standing at the barred door, her eyes filled with rage. Ares Matthews stood beside her with a similar look, except his eyes held a deep sadness.

Terrance chuckled while he struggled to sit up. "That was an impressive move back there, little lady. Unfortunately for the both of you, I have people on the way."

Eliza smirked. "Actually, they're not."

"We left your belongings someplace for them to find, but you are secure where the Scorpions have no power," Ares said. "They won't find you."

The prisoner's smile wiped from his face.

"You have put me through Hell, put us through Hell. Now it's my turn," Eliza scowled. "We'll see if Mae makes it this far."

Terrance stumbled up to the bars, gripping them tightly. "Father won't let you get away with this, Ares. He'll come looking for me and finally end you and your little girlfriend."

Eliza hit the bars and snarled. Terrance staggered back. "The Scorpions will die before they can put a hand on us. You're alone, Terrance."

She left and didn't take another look back at the man. Ares frowned at his brother as he followed behind Eliza. While Terrance screamed at the hunters, Ares lifted one hand in the air to wave at him. It was the only thing he could do to avoid looking back. He didn't hate Terrance, but he hated what he did, what he'd done to him and to Eliza. Maybe there would be a chance for redemption for him, but Ares wasn't going to hold his breath. His half-brother was dead to him.

Mac's arms were crossed over his chest when the hunters exited the cell block. He saw the rage in Eliza's eyes. He patted Ares on the shoulder. "You all right, son?"

"I will be. He deserves worse than this, but he's still family."

"They'll take care of him, Ares. He won't have a good time here, but he won't be neglected. He'll be nice and secure on Earth."

"Keep the same guard on him. No one else," Eliza told one of the Earth officers. "He's cunning and may have another way of contacting the Scorpions. It won't be easy for them to get over here, but it's not impossible. Anyone suspicious could be one of theirs. Don't hesitate to take them down. But leave Mr. Logan alive at all costs, all right?"

Ares smiled softly at her when she glanced his way. The officer nodded and went to relay the message. Eliza sighed and slumped over against the wall. She stared at the ceiling while Mac rubbed her arm.

"You guys did good. You're another step closer to ending this madness. Don't hesitate to contact me or any other officer if you need help. We'll be there."

"Just don't get yourself killed," Eliza said.

Donovan laughed. "I should be saying that to both of you. You're going into the front lines."

"But we've got each other. Right, Lizzy?" Ares smirked at the shorter hunter.

She smirked back. "Right."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait, when did I already get to chapter 31 on here? Haha


	32. Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza refuses to let herself admit that Ares means something to her... that she needs him.

Before going back to Mars, Ares and Eliza took a pit stop in Italy for a little nightlife fun. Neither one of them were eager to get back to hunting down more Scorpion members and Eliza was unusually joyful after putting Terrance away. Ares wanted to take advantage of her good mood.

The bar they went to was already full of people, some drunker than others, but all having the time of their lives. Eliza ordered herself a couple of shots that she took down instantly. She hooted with the crowd and meandered into the dancing. Ares stuck with a whiskey and watched his partner let go. He laughed at her wild dancing and the way the crowd swarmed around her.

Eliza eventually came back to the bar for some water and a margarita. Her eyes were bright while she sipped the drink and smiled at Ares. He chuckled and studied the people around them.

"I didn't peg you as a party girl, Lizzy," he said over the chatter, looking back to her.

She shrugged. "There's a lot of things you don't know about me, Ares."

"What got you into the party scene?"

"My rebellious teenage years. Lauren helped bring me back when we moved to Mars."

"Does she even have time to go out anymore?"

Eliza grinned. "Of course. She calls a babysitter or has her husband watch the kids while we go out. She doesn't let her work stop her from having fun."

"Does her husband like the nightlife?"

"He got her into it when they were teenagers. He doesn't go out as often anymore, but he hasn't given it up yet. The kids slowed both of them down."

Ares nodded and signaled for a second drink. Eliza sucked down half of her drink and rested her head on her hand, staring down the man in front of her. The way a corner of his mouth turned up when he noticed her eyes made the alcohol in her stomach churn uncomfortably. Her already tipsy mindset didn't let her look away embarrassed. Instead, her cheeks turned redder and she tapped the bar top with her fingers.

"Ares Matthews."

Eliza and Ares turned to see a burly man with short black hair and a full beard. His brown eyes were bright as he looked upon the taller man, reaching over to clap his hand on Ares' back. Once recognition registered in Ares' eyes, he stood and pulled the stranger into a short hug. Eliza watched on in interest.

"It's been a long time!" Ares grinned from ear to ear as he stared at his old friend.

The man laughed deeply. "Getting out of the business will do that. How have you been?"

"Great, great. Some family issues, but we're handling it."

That's when the man's eyes fell on Eliza. "You and this young thing?" Ares nodded and the man chuckled. "Didn't know you still had it in you, lad."

Eliza blushed again while Ares deterred his friend from the thought. The man held his hand out to her, which she took with a timid smile.

"Jack Kenway."

"Eliza Kane."

His eyes widened and then he let out a loud, boisterous laugh. "You have made quite a name for yourself in the bounty hunting world. What are you doing with this guy?"

"I didn't have much choice," she smirked, glancing at Ares.

"You still can't take 'no' for an answer."

Ares shrugged and sat back down. "Want anything?"

Jack shook his head. "Sadly, I can't tonight. I'm here for a quick meeting with the owner of this dump. He's another 10 minutes away." He turned toward Eliza with a grin. "Ares sure is lucky to have found you, huh?"

"He was lost without me; literally begging me to partner with him," she said.

"You asked me to, so I listened."

"Wow, and he's whipped!"

"I don't think I've missed you, Jack."

Jack laughed. "Be a man and learn how to take a joke, lad. Miss Kane enjoyed it."

She covered her mouth to stifle her drunken giggle. She quickly asked for another glass of water and another margarita in the midst of her amusement. Ares gazed at her, his eyes softening at the sight.

Jack elbowed Ares and leaned closer to him. "Just a partner, eh?"

"Shut up," Ares said, pushing his friend away with a smile. "Leave it alone."

The three of them continued to talk to each other until Jack went upstairs to talk with the owner once he showed up. At that point, Eliza finished her second margarita and Ares was sipping on a beer, no longer wanting a strong drink. Eliza got up to dance a few more times and the last time she came to get a little hydration, she practically dragged Ares into the crowd. With a few drinks in both of them, dancing came easy. Eliza didn't dance the same as before. She waved her hands and jumped a lot. It looked like she was at a rock concert. Naturally, Ares decided to join her craziness, making her laugh so hard she could hardly stand up on her own. It felt good to forget everything for just a little while. 

* * *

Their walk to the hotel was quiet. Ares waited until Eliza sobered up before suggesting heading out. Her eyelids were drooping after she ate a burger, so Ares decided it was time to go. Eliza seemed content in their silence, listening to the chirps of crickets and staring at the half moon. The hotel they booked came into view, causing Eliza to pick up her speed. She was ready for a good night of sleep.

Once they hopped into the elevator and the doors shut behind them, Eliza leaned her head against the wall of it. Her eyes fell on Ares as he checked his communicator. His hair blocked her view of his face, so she looked at the floor. The elevator beeped, opening up to their floor, and Ares put his communicator away to follow Eliza out.

"What room am I in?" she asked, checking the sign on the wall.

"You're in 507. I'm next door," Ares said. "I think the rooms are connected. I couldn't find any available rooms that weren't a unit."

"That's fine."

The hunters stopped just outside Eliza's room while Ares fished out her room key. She suggested he keep it while they were out because she was afraid her drunk self would lose it. She slowly took it from him, feeling exhaustion creep up on her again. A yawn escaped.

Ares chuckled. "We don't have to be back on Mars early, so sleep as long as you need. We'll leave when you're ready."

Nodding, she took the key card and unlocked her door. "Goodnight, Ares."

"Night. If you need me, just come into my room. The door should be beside the closet."

She nodded again and let the door shut behind her. Eliza listened to Ares go into his own room, standing in the middle of the short hall. There was an uncomfortable feeling of loneliness growing in her chest despite a single door separating them. She couldn't tell if she was still tipsy or needing companionship. It was something she hadn't felt in a long time. But it was Ares in the other room. He practically stalked her just to convince her to be a hunting duo. He pushed all of her buttons just to get a reaction and then he'd cackle about it. He got her into the giant mess with the Scorpions. But he also sacrificed a lot to keep her happy, to keep her safe, and he wasn't protecting her to suppress her. He wanted her to kick Scorpion ass, but he wanted her sanity in check. Ares wiggled his way into her life and now she didn't want to sleep without him.

Eliza shook her head and glared at the air in front of her. She wasn't going into his room just to sleep. She wasn't going to ask him to stay with her. He was scaling her walls and sharing a bed again would only help him overcome her stubbornness. She wasn't having any of it. They still had Scorpions to deal with and getting closer would only give Ezra and his band of eight-legged freaks an advantage. She huffed and got ready for bed.

After her scalding shower, Eliza climbed under the covers and stared at the hologram clock on the table. It was nearing 1 a.m. She closed her eyes. It felt like an eternity went by. 1:07 a.m. Eliza growled and covered her face with a pillow. She wasn't going over to him. She was going to close her eyes and sleep. She didn't need him right there. She slept fine without him in their apartment even after the intrusions. She'd sleep fine without him in a hotel. 1:15 a.m. 2 a.m. rolled around, and she nearly screamed as she got out of bed and stomped over to the door. Her hand hovered over the doorknob for a second before she rolled her eyes and marched into the room.

Ares was still awake, the television on and volume low. The lamp next to the bed was on, bathing him in a soft yellow. His eyes were a brighter gold than usual when he looked at her disheveled face. She resisted the urge to take in every angle and curve of his naked torso.

"Are you okay?" He jumped out of the bed to come closer.

Eliza's stare was hard. She crossed her arms over her chest and stared up at him. "I don't know what's going on in my stupid head, but I can't sleep alone. It's pissing me off."

He chuckled and smiled softly. "It's not the end of the world if you need company, Lizzy."

"It is when you're my company."

"Am I really that terrible to be around?"

Her eyes danced across his face. "Yes. Sometimes. Maybe not so much as of late."

"Your frustration seems to be misdirected."

"Don't analyze me, Ares. You can't figure me out when I can't figure myself out," she said. "I shouldn't even be in here. I should be asleep in my own bed."

Eliza turned to leave, but Ares captured her wrist. She almost didn't look back at him.

"If you need someone close by so you can sleep, then I'll help. I'll quit teasing you about it. I don't want you losing sleep because I'm a moron and make jokes when I don't know how to react. You're always surprising me. When I think I understand something about you, you change everything. I really didn't expect you to come charging through this door saying you need me to sleep."

"You're not the only one."

Ares gently tugged on her arm to pull her away from the door, shutting it behind her. "You are more than welcome to take the other side of my bed if that will help. If you feel more comfortable in your room, then I'll go with you. It's up to you, ya know."

Her eyes narrowed slightly. "I hate that you're nice to me."

"You'll have to take that up with Mom."

"I also hate that you're not offended when I tell you what I hate about you."

He shrugged. "I'm not here to start a fight with you. I also don't need validation to know my value, so hate me all you want."

"I hate that I don't actually hate you."

"You've told me this once. You haven't been drinking since we got back, right?"

"Of course not. It's too expensive at a hotel," she scoffed. "Quit worrying about me."

A gentle smile graced his lips. "Sorry, but that's not going to happen."

"You don't have to care so much." Eliza mumbled her way over to the bed and curled up on the side farthest from Ares.

He watched her pull the sheet up to her chin and still. "Is the television going to bother you?"

She made a noise, which he assumed meant she didn't care. Eliza didn't tell him to turn it off when he laid down on the other side, turning off the lamp. The soft blue hue from the television reflected off the wall Eliza glared at. She listened to the show and whatever Ares did beside her. It wasn't long before she finally shut her eyes and fell asleep.

Ares heard her snore softly. He looked at her, still facing away from him, and smiled. He muted the television and carefully leaned closer to Eliza. He kissed the side of her head and brushed her hair away from her face. She shifted but didn't wake. He knew she'd figure it out someday, and until then, he'd give her all the time she needed.


	33. Next

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ares and Eliza make their plan to get to Mae.

It didn't take Eliza and Ares long to locate Mae when they returned to Mars. She didn't seem too concerned about her missing fiancé when they spotted her at a coffee shop with a good-looking stranger. It didn't surprise Eliza. Ares pressing her against a wall and staring her down did, however.

"What the hell are you doing?" she growled, peeking over his shoulder in an attempt to see Mae.

He put a finger to his lips and stepped so close to Eliza that she was forced to look at the faded logo on his t-shirt. To make matters worse, he put his hands on her waist instead of the wall by her head.

Mae's overly pretty laugh sounded behind Ares and drifted away. As soon as the clicks of her heels were a great distance away, Ares stepped back and let Eliza go. She straightened her jacket and refused to look at her partner. Her face felt warm.

"She started to look over and we're trying to follow her, not get caught by her," Ares explained. "I'm positive she felt your glare burning a hole in her back."

"Why do we have to follow her? We could easily capture her and take her to your brother. We'd be done with her. Or I could finally end her life."

"We need more information on the Scorpions. There is a reason why Terrance and Mae are supposedly getting married. She's going to know something. Terrance won't tell us anything and we can't go up to anyone and question them. She's not going to get away from us."

"Okay, fine, but isn't she getting away right now?"

Ares smirked. "While you were staring, I heard about another party she's hosting this weekend. The man she was with is one of Ezra's guys and he said that Ezra would be making an appearance at said party. That's where we're going to get our information. After that, Mae is all yours."

"So, we need disguises?"

He nodded.

The corner of Eliza's mouth turned up as she crossed her arms over her chest, "I guess we need to start planning then."

"But first, we need to buy some things."

"Lead the way."

* * *

Back at the apartment, the hunters tested their disguises on each other. When they walked out of their respective rooms, they stared at each other in pride.

Eliza found a curly peach wig that hovered above her shoulders. She also put brown colored contacts in and put on dramatic make-up to attempt changing the shape of her eyes. The outfit she picked out layered with different fabrics and colors. Her skinny jeans were black with the knees ripped up. She had a long pink and purple plaid button-up under a regular white t-shirt, and a cropped black leather jacket. She felt like she belonged at a heavy metal concert. The fake nose piercing and several bracelets didn't help.

Her partner had a short black wig on, fake stubble, and blue-colored contacts. The wig gave him messy bangs that flopped over his forehead and gave him a charming unkempt look. He wore boot-cut blue jeans and an ancient Five Finger Death Punch graphic t-shirt. Over that, he had a gray zipper jacket. He didn't have any accessories like her, but he still looked so different.

"Nice beard," she smirked.

"This is only for the test. My facial hair will be this long, if not longer, by the weekend," he explained, carefully removing it from his face.

Eliza took her wig off. "What'll be our story if we're questioned?"

"We shouldn't be. There was no mention of a restriction for guests, but if we are, we will be a couple who wanted a good finish to the night. There's an Atmospheric Mars concert going on the same night, so we'll be coming back from that."

"That explains the theme but is it necessary to be a couple?"

"My guess is there will be rooms specifically for couples, much like the last party she threw. If that's the case, we'll need to get into one to get closer to Mae. My guess is she'll prey on several men with Terrance absent."

"You don't think she'll go for you again?"

He chuckled. "Thankfully, that won't happen because we'll be together. She didn't seem to show interest in any men who had a woman with him already. If you had been near me in the casino, she would have found someone else."

"Not if she recognized me."

"That's not the point here. She's not going to look our way."

"But do we have to be a couple? There has to be another way."

"Afraid we'll have to act like it?"

Eliza rolled her eyes. "We'll be compromised."

"Maybe." Ares pointed at her. "You're a pretty good actor."

She turned away and started pulling off some of her accessories. He wasn't wrong but she knew she couldn't act like his girlfriend. There was something going on inside her mind when it came to her partner and she had a sinking feeling about it. It was the exact reason she worked alone before. She never wanted to feel what she felt with Luke again, yet an inkling of those same feelings surfaced when it came to Ares. He had to know what she was thinking. It was the only reason he kept staring at her.

"What's going on up there?" Ares tapped her head, making her jump. She didn't notice him walking up to her.

"I don't want to do this but if you think it's going to help, then I'll go with it," Eliza said. "If it goes to shit, it's on you."

"I guarantee it'll work. If it doesn't, I owe you whatever you want. No questions asked."

"I assume you want something in return if your plan works."

He shook his head. "Nah. You'll reject anything I suggest anyway, so why bother?"

"I might not this time, depending on the suggestion." Eliza swayed while staring him down. "If you're making a bet, then give yourself a reward."

"All right. If my plan works, then..." he paused to think about it for a moment, "then I want you to accept whatever keeps muddling your thoughts. It's weighing heavy on you and I want you to do something about it, okay?"

She pondered it. Yeah, he knew. Or maybe he didn't and wanted her to be okay. As long as they make it through the evening without having to prove their relationship, she'd be good. "Fine. It's a deal. I'll come up with something for when I win."

"In your dreams, Lizzy."

Eliza punched his arm and disappeared into her room to get into her regular clothes. He was probably right, but she was holding out for a miracle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is one of my favorites. You have no idea. I can't wait for y'all to read it. :)


	34. Compromised

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza once again lets the alcohol get the best of her, muting her good judgment.

Nemesis changed once the sun went down. It reminded her of the time Ares flew them over Las Vegas on their way to Australia. The lights on the buildings were beacons the farther they ventured in. Everything was bright and several signs flashed to catch the attention of visitors. Ares and Eliza had their eyes on a different sign, one that glowed pink and said "Rosebud." Knowing Mae, she picked that location because of the implications of the name.

"Mae is disgusting," Eliza said as they meandered into the line of people trying to get into the building.

"I think the name is interesting," Ares smirked.

"You're disgusting."

He winked and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her into his side. With several curious eyes around them, Eliza unwillingly put her arm around his waist and tried to look like she was happy to be there. She hated the way his fingers played with the ends of her wig. Thank God it wasn't her real hair.

A couple in front of them started to kiss each other like their lives were about to end. The noise made Eliza's stomach coil. She avoided looking at them, but it started a chain reaction. Several other couples decided the line was the perfect place to suck face. Eliza felt sick.

"Please tell me we don't have to..." she grumbled, fixing her eyes on Ares' hand that continued to play with her wig.

His mouth pressed against the side of her head to hide his words from any listeners. "Only if it'll get us out of a bind."

Her stomach dropped. "Then let's not get into one."

Ares chuckled. He figured he should have been offended in some way, but he understood. She was slowly treading out of her box and was scared. That's what he gathered anyway. He didn't blame her with all the hurt in her past. He also had a deep feeling that she was starting to like him. Sure, her drunken confessions about him spoke volumes, but Ares sensed something changing inside her.

"If you need to, picture Luke in my place. It might help."

"But you're not him." Her voice was so quiet. She looked at her feet and timidly twisted her fingers with his, stopping his idle fidgeting with her wig. "You're... You're different... you're your own person."

It wasn't every day he forgot how to breathe, but her gentle words and the way she latched onto his hand made his breath whoosh out of his lungs. He scratched his neck and a nervous laugh sounded from his lips. "Uh, I appreciate that, Lizzy."

Her head didn't rise again until they neared the bouncer standing tall by the door. Ares glanced her way, smiling when he saw subtle darkness across her cheeks under the soft glow of the pink sign. Eliza felt his eyes on her but refused to meet them. She wanted him to understand that he's not like Luke. As much as she hated to admit it, he was important to their strange friendship, to her. Picturing him as Luke, no matter how much she loved that man in her past, would only tarnish her view of Ares. He wasn't a drug addict, he remained kind through all his family shit, and he continually put her before himself. Hell, he was better of a man than Luke ever was in his lifetime. Ares was there when he didn't have to be. Eliza loved Luke. She loved him more than herself, but her love was blind to all the wrongs. Luke wasn't a good boyfriend. He was convenient and her first in everything. She held on to him even when he wasn't there, she still couldn't let him go. Mae would be weak if Eliza could let go.

"Names." The bouncer's stare was even as he studied Eliza and Ares.

Ares was quick to answer. "I'm Owen Short and this is Sammi Johnson. We heard there was a special party for couples and figured we'd check it out after the concert. Right, babe?"

Eliza forced herself to smile and pulled his arm around her shoulders more. "We heard it's pretty electric." The tip of her tongue caught on her canine seductively as she stared at the bouncer. She put her attention on Ares once she was satisfied with her observation.

"Go on in. Private rooms are on the top three floors. The main event starts at midnight."

The two hunters strolled in, Ares finally letting Eliza go. His hand ran across her shoulder and down her back before he grabbed her hand when she took it from his waist. Her stomach twisted when his fingers fit between hers.

The main room was large and dark due to the deep red and pink lights that adorned the walls and ceiling. Many attendees were dancing to the music in the center of the room while other guests mingled around. A bar sat at the opposite end of a stage where the DJ was working her magic. Stairwells on either side of the bar led up to a balcony overlooking the first floor. A couple of elevators sat above the stage, the way to the private rooms.

Ares squeezed Eliza's hand to get her attention. He leaned close to her ear, brushing her hair away. "The floor is yours, Lizzy."

"I need a few drinks in me before I go out on that sexually tense dance floor," she said, eyeing the uncomfortable number of patrons wrapped around one another. She was pretty sure she caught a woman sucking on a man like he was a lollipop. "Then again, I don't think I want to drink. I'm afraid of what I might do."

"I won't let you do anything you'd be ashamed of the next morning," Ares said, standing up straight again. "But if you don't want to drink, I won't make you."

She eyed him and his pleasant smile. She wanted to drink, the atmosphere urged her to, but anything could happen in a sexually charged room. Her drunk ass did whatever she wanted. If she wanted to start kissing on strangers because the rest of the room was, then she'd end up following along. It was a dangerous game to play.

"You'll watch my back and stop me if I start doing something stupid, right?"

"Always."

The more she drank, the more she glued herself to Ares' side. It was like her subconscious knew that he was the only sane person in the whole building, and he would be her saving grace if things went south. Ares was sweet with her, too. She would turn away from her drink and Ares would swipe it off the counter to keep leering men from tampering with it. He also kept her rooted to her seat, not letting her run out to dance without him. When she got too close to him, as much as it hurt him to do so, he'd put distance between them again. Eliza didn't think much of it and would drink some more. Ares watched her with amusement, a little depressed that he wasn't the kind of man to take advantage of a drunk woman. It wouldn't be right, or okay. His mom would kill him, and he liked living. Eliza would kill him a second time once she brought him back to life.

When the music lowered and the clock struck midnight, Eliza flipped back to serious mode. It amazed Ares how she could go from drunk to a semblance of sober in a second. She swayed when the DJ began her announcement of his father, but her face was rigid. Ares placed a hand at her back to keep her steady, just in case.

Eliza glared as the crowds cheered as a man strolled out with his hand in the air. There was no denying that man was Ares' father. They had the same jawline, the same nose, even the same damn eye-color; except Ezra's eyes were darker and held power. She reached out to put her hand on her partner's knee, but she didn't quit staring at Ezra. She noted how Terrance looked nothing like Ezra. His looks were more feminine in comparison, though he did have that same strong jawline. Her eyes shifted to Ares. He watched his father and she could see the disappointment, the pain, the shame in his eyes. What was it like to have a father who practically disowned his child because he wasn't as heartless as him?

Eliza missed everything said while she stared between the father and son. Then her eyes landed on the woman she hated most of all. Mae came into the building alone, but her eyes searched the room for any lonely men. Her hair was braided over one shoulder while her outfit didn't leave much to the imagination. Her eyes looked dark from the make-up she picked for a night of riding men.

The female hunter glanced at Ares, who still stared at Ezra. Then back at Mae, whose eyes strayed closer to the two of them. Eliza's hands began to shake, afraid that she'd be recognized. With Ares' hard stare toward the stage and Mae's knack for finding people, Eliza did the first thing her drunk mind thought was logical. She ungracefully fell onto Ares, catching his attention as he brought his hands to her shoulder to steady her. Then she kissed him. It was uncomfortably awkward. Her eyes were shut so tight to attempt blocking out her embarrassment and Ares was a stiff as a corpse. And the kiss was unbearably long for smooshing her mouth to his. Ares had to be the sane one of them and gingerly push her back.

Her eyes looked over his shoulder to see that Mae found her victim and didn't bother acknowledging them at the bar. Eliza's panicked attempt to keep them incognito was in vain. Her eyes shifted to Ares who stared at her, confusion was written all over his features.

"I-I thought Mae was going to recognize us... I panicked."

Ares sighed. "You don't think very much when you're intoxicated. I'm cutting you off so we can have a margin of success."

She suddenly felt like she was going to cry from embarrassment. "I'm sorry."

"Water," he muttered to the bartender, handing him Eliza's remaining drink. He looked at the upset woman next to him and grabbed her hand. "We're going to put food in you, too." He waved over a waiter and asked for some bread, cheese, and meat.

"Don't we need to follow Mae?" Eliza asked, taking the glass of water that was placed in front of her.

"We are not moving until you are back to your normal, sober self. I shouldn't have let you drink so much. That's on me."

A deep sense of hurt started to build up inside Eliza. Did he not want to kiss her? Was she ugly? Why did she even feel so upset about his reaction anyway? Of course, her drunk mouth opened before the smart part of her brain could stop it. "Am I unattractive?"

Ares blinked at her question before a soft smile appeared on his face. He tucked a curl from her wig behind her ear. "Lizzy, you are drunk, and I am not a man who takes advantage of a drunk woman. You are beautiful and desirable. If I'm going to kiss you, it'll be when you will remember it the next day, all right?"

She nodded, holding her glass up close to sip from it and hide her embarrassed tears. Ares noticed and takes her into his arms. She should have felt horrified at the thought of him wanting her to remember a kiss from him. Instead, she felt comforted.

It took another hour before Eliza was sober enough to think soundly about their situation. To her relief, Ares didn't mention her blunder and continued pushing water into her system.

"How are we going to find Mae?" she asked, coming back from the restroom, her walk steady.

Ares tilted his head toward the stairs where the women in question meandered her way up with an enthusiastic male patron. "I've kept an eye on her."

"We need to follow her. If she gets to the elevator before we can see where it stops, we'll be interrupting a lot of interesting situations."

"What kind of situations?" His smirk was on his lips again.

Things seemed to be normal again. "Let's go."

Ares took her hand in his, pausing her walk. "We're going to have to act like we're getting a room for ourselves, you know."

Eliza sighed and rubbed her face. "It's a good thing I've sobered up enough to remember, huh?"

"Are you sure?" He towered over her, eyes searching hers for anything that betrayed her words.

"No, I'm not, but we need to get to her fast."

"Don't hate me later, okay?"

What she couldn't say was that she learned it was hard to hate him. "We'll see."

With a gentle pull of her hand, Ares lead her up the stairs and toward the elevators after getting a room key. Mae and her choice of the evening were entering the elevator, her mouth latching onto his for a moment. Right before she pulled away and looked out of the closing doors, Ares pinned Eliza to the wall. He dipped his head toward her like he was going to kiss her. Eliza waited for it, but he never reached his destination. He was already pulling her toward the shut elevator. His hand felt hot like her face.

"Surprise, surprise. She's going to the top floor," he said, pushing the up arrow. "They may not be in a room when we get up there. Are you prepared for whatever we have to do?"

"I'm not some kind of prude, Ares," she grumbled.

He made her look at him. "I know, but I'd like to make sure that you, who keeps reminding me of her hatred toward me, will be okay. There's no need for you to hate me any more than you do already."

The elevator dinged and they walked in, nodding at a couple who left the compartment with stars in their eyes. The doors shut and Ares pressed the button for the top floor. It jolted and began to move upward.

"I don't hate you," Eliza said.

Ares smiled. "I know."

She didn't get to say anything else before the elevator dinged again and opened the door.

Ares peeks out, searching, his arm foot keeping the doors open. He stared back at her with an apologetic look on his face. Eliza sighed and shook her arms out. She read the words "ready" from his lips before nodding.

It all happened in an instant. They came together, mouths meeting and hands finding a hold on each other. Ares backed Eliza out of the elevator, stopping once her back came in contact with the opposite wall. She could hear Mae's obnoxious moans a little down the hall, but it all faded away when Ares started kissing her neck. Something coiled deep inside her when he spoke against her skin, asking where Mae was. Eliza could hardly focus to turn her head and see Mae push her toy into a room.

"S-She's in a-a room," she said, her voice breathy. Eliza suddenly wished Ares' hair wasn't tucked into a wig so she could tangle her fingers in it. The craving for human affection was stronger than she originally thought.

Ares left a final kiss under her jaw before standing up straight and steadying Eliza. He touched her flushed cheeks. "You all right, Lizzy?"

She nodded and started down the hall toward the room Mae disappeared into.

Ares was a good kisser, no, a great kisser. What the hell was wrong with her? It was Ares, the bane of her existence. No amount of amazing make-out sessions would change her feelings toward him. Her body buzzed when she stopped next to the door and Ares hovered behind her. It was like she was hyper-aware of every movement he made. She needed a cold shower and a nap.

"In here?" he whispered.

She nodded again, afraid to speak.

"Game plan?"

"Um," her voice sounded strange from her lips, "we should wait a little bit. We'll see a bit more of her than we want, but if she's preoccupied, it'll be easier to catch her."

Ares chuckled. "You'll do the catching, right?"

Eliza didn't respond. Instead, she shoved the goosebumps that rose on her neck away when his breath fanned over her skin. Everything in her was on fire and she couldn't tell if it was from the alcohol still stirring in her or her confused feelings about Ares. Either way, she didn't want it.

Loud versions of Mae's moans started to pour out from the room, making Eliza blush. She didn't bother looking back at Ares to see his reaction. Something about staring at the man who just stirred something inside her didn't sit right in her mind. Oh, but her body sure did want her to stare back at him. She clenched her fist, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth. They needed to bag Mae, or she was going to go crazy.

"Let's go," she said. "Go for the man and take him out how you need to. I'll go for Mae."

"Got it, boss."

Eliza inhaled once then exhaled before kicking the door open. The man's head came up from between Mae's legs while she took what was left of her dress and covered herself up. Ares took the man down while Eliza tackled Mae on the bed, punching her unconscious again. It was too easy every time.

"Learn how to take a punch," she spat at the blonde. "Put him in the bathroom."

"What are you going to do about her?"

"I have a plan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I freaking love this chapter. Seeing Eliza act outside of herself after so many drunk half confessions about her feelings for Ares, it's so satisfying.


	35. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ares has a visible reaction to Eliza and takes puts the boundaries between them for her sake rather than his.

Ares came out of the bathroom to find Eliza left in her underwear and Mae wearing her clothes. He couldn't help staring at her. Her legs were long and looked smooth to the touch. Her underwear let a small section of her butt cheeks peek out from under the lace fabric. He could see where her waist came in, the soft skin there, and farther up he saw where her bra clasped together. Her hair wasn't hidden by a wig anymore and fell over one shoulder.

He finally shut his eyes and cleared his throat, making Eliza jump around. He opened one eye, saw she didn't bother covering up her chest that looked perfectly round in her bra. He closed his eye again. "Uh, mind warning a guy?"

"Just hand me the robe in the bathroom."

He did, still keeping his eyes shut until she said she was covered. Ares sat down on the chair, hoping to hide his obvious arousal by crossing his leg over the other. Something about the way Eliza smirked did not help his situation.

"We should have a chance to get her out of here if she's dressed like me." Eliza pulled the fake nose ring off her and put it on Mae, followed by the other accessories she had on. "I'll follow because I'm worried, finding Sam unconscious in your arms when you came running out of your room. Memorize the number on the card just in case."

"You're going down there like that?"

"What? Do you have a problem with it?"

He took in the silk robe that barely covered her very cute butt and met her stare. "It doesn't leave much to imagine, Lizzy."

"It's a good thing I'm going home with you then, huh?"

His pants were getting a little too uncomfortable. "Okay, sure. Hurry up then."

Eliza's eyes lingered on his face then angled down before she smirked. "You sure you don't need a minute?"

"Just get that woman dressed so we can get out of here." His voice strained and a little irritated. 

* * *

As usual, Eliza's plan of escape was flawless. Donovan met them outside Olympus City to take Mae and bring her to Earth. The plan was to keep both her and Terrance oblivious to each other's presence so they could be questioned. If they thought the other was in danger, then they could spill information. Sure, the relationship was fake and driven by sex, but Ezra Logan had a reason to put them together. Terrance wouldn't want to disappoint his father.

Mac stared at Eliza's lack of clothes, eyebrow raised. She was going to explain, but he shook his head. He didn't want to know.

Ares, in all his goodness, took off his jacket and had her tie it around her waist. At least she was covered a little better than before. Eliza rolled her eyes before wishing Mac a safe trip and climbing into Ares' ship. He had to resist watching her climb in or he would have seen more than he intended.

"Get her into something decent please," Mac told Ares, waving to the man before getting into his own ship.

He was going to, but flashes of her in practically nothing kept appearing in his mind. It was going to be difficult living with her for a bit. The dress she wore on their first hunt together still managed to reenter his mind more than he'd like to admit. Seeing more of her soft curves was not going to help him think straight around her

"Come on! I'm getting cold!" she called out from the ship.

Ares sighed and climbed in, more than happy to get her home into appropriate clothing. He was a man who enjoyed looking at an attractive woman, but his mom would skin his ass if she knew how long he stared at Eliza. It took everything in him to avoid looking back at her in the ship. 

* * *

When they got back to their apartment, Ares waited for Eliza to go inside before he got up and followed her in. He wanted to make sure she was out of his sight before coming inside. It was for her sake, not his. He wasn't sure what he'd do if she kept sporting that silk robe. It was too much. And the way her voice lost all strength when he kissed her throat... they had more power over each other than they could possibly imagine.

He rubbed his face and went into his room to change. He'd keep the scruff for a little while longer. It felt nice having a beard again.

Eliza walked out of her room, sporting some pajama shorts and the sweater Ares dressed her in when she came home drunk. She was embarrassed to admit she went back for it after dumping it in the laundry. Same went for the sweatpants. 

She let it hang off one shoulder and hid her hands inside of the sleeves. She walked into the kitchen with tea on her mind.

The sun would come up in a few hours and she didn't feel tired enough to go to bed. Her solution was to drink tea to knock out the alcohol left in her body. She needed to stop drinking so much. Drunk Eliza was stupid Eliza. Her face warmed at the memory of her panic. How dumb did she have to be to let logic leave her actions? She felt her stomach twist, pulling a deep thread with it that made her bite her lower lip. That kiss in the hall was hot. Yeah, they were trying to be discreet but the way his lips focused on the skin around her neck and jaw was incredible.

"Are you okay?"

Eliza jumped and almost knocked her mug of steeping tea over. She clutched at her heart and stared at Ares. His eyes searched hers, looking for anything out of the ordinary. She usually would have scowled and turned away from him. That time, she wanted to let him look her over while she watched. Something was very wrong with her and she wanted it to stop.

Ares reached out to pull the sweater over her bare shoulder. He looked embarrassed. "I'm sorry, but I need you to be covered up more... for my sake."

The entire feeling in the room shifted, her tea was forgotten on the counter. Eliza's eyes looked deep into his eyes, searching for something; she didn't know what.

He tucked his hands into his hoodie pocket. "Seeing you in... in so little has taken a toll on me, Lizzy. I just need to catch my breath, okay?"

She felt self-conscious and tugged at the end of her shorts like that would cover up her legs. "Sorry."

"It's okay. I should have told you I was coming out of the bathroom." Ares leaned forward and pressed his lips to her forehead, one hand gently cupping the back of her head. "Get some sleep."

In an act of bravery, Eliza grabbed Ares' hand before he could leave her alone. She placed herself in his arms, resting her ear against his heart. It raced as she expected, so she squeezed her arms around his middle once and closed her eyes.

"You're a better person than Luke ever was, Ares," she said. "There's a lot about you that he wouldn't... couldn't match up to if he were still here. Thank you for showing me those things."

Ares ran his fingers through her hair, staring down at the top of her head. "You don't have to say that. You loved him – love him as he was. He is special to you."

"Yeah... but I think you're special to me, too."

"Lizzy." His voice was quiet and full of emotion.

She stepped away from him, clasping her hands in front of her. "Sorry, I'll let you breathe for a little bit."

Ares groaned in frustration and pulled her back to him. "I won't let myself do anything but this right now but know that if I was in a better state of mind, I'd be kissing the hell out of you."

Eliza blushed at his confession, listening to his heart again. Every instinct she'd built up told her to push him away, to run and hide from him. The craving she had earlier for affection held strong and kept her rooted against him. Did the barrier between them finally crumble without her noticing? Did she want that? Where did they stand after everything?

It was Ares who let go first. Silently, he smiled at her, caressed her face, and then left her standing alone in the kitchen. She slid down the cabinet and to the floor, taking deep breaths to calm whatever storm was brewing inside her. Was Luke fading from her memories while she made new ones with Ares? Was she finally freed from a dead man's hold on her? Could she be herself again?

Her eyes lifted to stare at Ares' door, watching the light go out from under it. Everything he did for her from the start outshined any good thing Luke did. Luke didn't do a lot of good once the drugs and power consumed him. She never hated him for anything he did no matter how broken their relationship was by the end. Ares didn't seem to have a bad bone in him. He turned her away because he began feeling something carnal toward her and didn't want to act on it. Not once did Luke do something like that. Ares pulled her from the dark depths of herself and let her be her again. Her partner was more than the man who helped her catch criminals. Ares supported her and sought out everything good for her to keep her happy, sane. Luke looked like scum compared to Ares' kindness.

Eliza stood and neared his door. She didn't want to go in, still haunted by it, but she wanted to place her hand on the door. Her palm laid flat and she closed her eyes. Ares was much more than she gave him credit. She didn't deserve him, but she had no intention of giving him up. If it meant that their friendship had to change into something different, then she'd accept it. Her life was dependent on Ares Matthews and she wanted to keep it that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if you love Ares like I love Ares. He is so much more than the character I originally thought up. It's also insane that this was a short story (a horrible version, too) that grew into this. So glad for my creative writing courses that showed me that I can come up with my own story (with influences from shows I love). I can't wait for you to read more and I get this thing edited! Love y'all!


	36. Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mac notices a change between the hunters when they meet up to get more information on the attack.

Eliza woke up to a gentle knock on her bedroom door. She rolled over, made sure to slip on sweatpants over her shorts, and opened her door. She rubbed her eyes and pulled the sweater up over her shoulder, looking up at a smiling Ares.

"Mac has some information from Mae and Terrance," he said. "Get dressed. We're meeting him for breakfast."

She nodded and shut her door with a quick glance to his face. He didn't seem to show any signs of the night before. There was a chance she could go back to hating him in his company. He'd believe that everything was a hoax.

All her hopes were dashed when she came out an hour later to see Ares leaning against the back of the couch looking at his communicator. He put half of his hair up in a ponytail, bringing back an old style that Eliza didn't know she had an affinity for until then. A few choice words crossed her mind before she shoved her thoughts about her partner far from her mind.

Ares noticed her, looking up and sending her a pleasant smile. "Ready?"

"Sure. Let's go see if Mac got anything good."

The hunters loaded up into Ares' ship and flew to a Waffle House near the police department. The Waffle House went through a lot to get onto Mars. It took so much to get a location there that a second location never made it. At first, it was always busy. Once people realized it was there, the traffic slowed down to manageable levels. It was no longer the new thing to visit.

It was a tradition for Eliza and Mac to go there before she moved out, so it was nice to come back again, even if she had a friend. Mac liked Ares so it could be a pretty good breakfast. She could go back in time before life got complicated and enjoy the moment. They'd only get so many peaceful days while trying to deal with the Scorpions. 

* * *

When Ares and Eliza walked up to the Waffle House, Mac studied the two hunters. He noticed a difference in Ares first. His eyes were bright until he looked back at Eliza and they softened into a look he knew all too well. The surprise came when Eliza's eyes did the same as she quietly thanked him for opening the door for her. Something happened and he was suspicious. He put on a smile when they spotted him in the corner.

Ares slid into the booth and Eliza sat next to him, both of them in serious mode as they stared at the cop. Mac would have to ask them about what changed later. The waitress came by, took everyone's order, and called it out to the cooks. Once she was out of earshot, Mac readied himself to tell them the news.

"Mae Valen is marrying Terrance Logan to give the Scorpions power in Olympus City," Donovan said. "Her family has deep ties to this city that she kept hidden for years. Your Scorpions caught wind of it and made the deal. If the wedding happens, they'll infest our city. The watch on the bride and groom intensified once we got the news."

"And they've made sure they have trustworthy officers watching them?" Eliza wasn't going to let Mae get out again. She might have finally made progress to get over Luke but her hatred for his sister didn't falter. If she got out again, Eliza wouldn't hesitate to kill her. Screw the bounty.

Donovan nodded. "Yeah. They have cops who've been in the field for years before the Scorpions started infiltrating. It's easier on Earth to keep them out since they still don't have a hold there. If they get this town, Earth will be their next target."

"We'll have to get to Ezra soon," Ares said, looking at Eliza as he leaned back in his seat. His arm rested on the back of the booth behind her.

"How soon?" She felt Mac's eyes watching her, so she kept her gaze on her partner. Mac wasn't stupid and probably already observed some change between them.

The male hunter frowned and rubbed his face. "We have to get to him tonight. If that's not possible, then we need to try tomorrow. If I know anything about my father, he's already implementing his backup plan. He prepared for Terrance and Mae's disappearance."

"Wait," Mac stopped Ares. "Your father is a Scorpion?"

"Not just a Scorpion, the boss."

Eliza didn't like the look in Mac's eyes as he studied Ares in a new light. "Ares isn't like him, Mac. He's practically disowned because he left."

"You were one of them?"

Ares sat up straight. He clasped his hands together on the table. "My father didn't give me much of a choice. As soon as I had the chance to get out of there, I took it. I started hunting just to spite him. I haven't had any contact with him since I left. He wants me dead because I've joined up with the only threat to his plans. Unfortunately, I've brought Lizzy into a crap situation and he's going to find a way to take us both down."

"You're too good at your job..." Mac mutters, staring at Eliza.

"If we can take care of this threat, I'll be glad to take a step back. One day I'll regret not doing it and letting everything pass by without enjoying it."

Mac reached across to feel Eliza's forehead. "Are you sick, Liz? I never thought I'd hear you suggest slowing down."

"Sometimes there are things I need to take a moment to appreciate and I haven't done a great job of that."

Ares smiled at his partner, transferring his smile to the waitress as she brought their food. Donovan saw it and one corner of his mouth turned up. Ares was better for his Liz than he initially thought. That would explain the unusual interaction between them when they came in. They even seemed different sitting in front of him, closer.

"If it'll get you to relax a little, I'll help you out," Mac smiled, biting into his waffle. "Any time either of you needs me, just call."

"Thanks, Mac," Ares said, his eyes scrunching up when he smiled. "We'll keep you in mind because we'll need all the help we can get."

Eliza agreed. "You didn't hear any word on where Ezra is going to be the next few days, did you?"

The cop shook his head. "I didn't get any information on that. His kid and future daughter-in-law didn't know where he'd be. He's a hard man to pinpoint."

"Would your mom have any idea?" Eliza looked at Ares curiously. "I know she doesn't speak to him, but she might have insight into how he works."

"I doubt she'd know, but we can ask. We'd have enough time to run over there and back after breakfast."

Mac sighed as he looked at Eliza. "You've met his mother?"

Pink colored her nose. "I didn't have much choice in the matter when you gave us that weekend off and asked him to take me somewhere. She's nice and refused to let me sulk in the mood I was in. I visited Mom and Dad, too. It'd been awhile."

The table went silent until Ares stole a strawberry from Eliza's fruit bowl. She raised her voice and reached for his hash browns to smash them with her fist. Ares grinned at her, chomping on the red fruit to make her eyebrows come together. Mac chuckled at the two of them and continued eating his food. He was seeing his Eliza come back even if it was with the son of a gang leader. He'd ignore that little detail for the time being.

 


	37. Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ares and Eliza got back to Australia to talk to Kathryn about her ex-husband.

"What a surprise to see you two here!" Katie greeted, pulling Eliza into her arms before her own son. "I didn't know you were coming by. The house isn't even clean!"

"We can't stay long, Mom," Ares said as he hugged her. "We want to ask you about Ezra."

Katie's face flattened. "Come in then. I'll make some coffee."

Eliza followed. Her skin jumped when Ares' hand pressed against her back, guiding her inside. His hand fell the minute they entered the house and Eliza released the breath she held. They needed to discuss the night before or she was going to go crazy. Not knowing quite what was going on between them despite his confession wasn't helping her with the small gestures. Breakfast was easy with Mac there. The gentle touch on her back wasn't nearly so with Katie no longer in sight. She didn't think he did it on purpose, but it left her anxious in his presence. She was thankful when he walked past her into the kitchen. He was careful not to bump into her when he did so, giving her a chance to breathe again. Did she ever feel this way with Luke? She couldn't remember.

The female hunter sat down at the table and watched Ares help his mom make the tea. He leaned against the counter, his arms supporting his as he stared at Katie. She crossed her arms once she got the kettle going and stared at her son.

"What do you need to know?"

"We're hoping you might have an idea where he is, not because you speak to him. You could have insight into his habits."

She frowned. "It's been a long time, Ares. He's not the same man I knew."

"I know, Mom. But it's hard to kill a habit."

Eliza sat up in her seat. "We saw him at a party his future daughter-in-law threw last night. Did he like to go somewhere after gatherings? He did speak in front of the crowd."

Her sharp eyes lingered on me until the kettle started screaming. She poured the water into three mugs and brought them over to the table to let them steep. She sat down beside Eliza and Ares sat on his mom's other side. He grabbed her hand and squeezed.

"I don't remember him going to many events when we were dating or when we were first married. He did get exhausted after dinners with friends or family. I assume he went somewhere to get some peace; probably a place he feels comfortable where he won't be bothered."

Eliza looked at Ares. "Do you know of any place he'd be that fits that?"

"He usually shut himself in his office or his apartment if he needed to get away from everyone. Neither of those places will be easy to get to if that's the case."

"For a man who runs the most dangerous gang on Mars, he's pretty introverted."

"But he's addicted to power," Katie said, adding some sugar to her tea and taking a sip. "He'll suffer anything to be in control."

Eliza sipped her tea and met Ares' stare. Their search for Ezra was going to be more difficult than actually taking him down. Well, she hoped it would be the hardest part.

"You don't think he'd ever return to where you used to live together, do you?" Eliza asked, sitting up. "I know he's a bastard and found someone else, but he can't be all horrible. Even the worst villains have a soft spot. There could be a part of you that he still holds onto since the son you made together wants nothing to do with him. He might miss you."

Katie chuckled bitterly. "That's an optimistic view from the woman who can hardly get through the gunk in her life."

Eliza closed her eyes to take a deep breath. When she opened them, there was a fire burning there. "I almost married a man who found himself in the world of drugs. He wasn't a good man when I look back on our relationship, but he always came back to me no matter how lost he was. He didn't forget me even when he was killing off every good part of himself. I believe he still would think about me if he was alive. That's why I think Ezra Logan might find solace in whatever memories he still holds of you. He's not a good man but I'm positive he still has a heart."

Katie looks over at her son. "Where did you find this woman?"

"Kicking ass in an alley."

"I nearly lost that bounty head because of you," Eliza said.

Ares rubbed his head, closing one eye and smiling. "I've been lucky you haven't kicked me in a long time."

"You've deserved it plenty of times since then."

Suddenly, Katie's laughter interrupted their banter. She covered her mouth and her eyes shined with mirth. "It's nice to see you both getting along better."

"We got along fine when we came over last time," Ares pointed out. "Eliza was just having a rough week."

"Sounds like that hasn't changed much."

Eliza smiled. "Good days are few and far between. They've been easier to find lately." She avoided looking at Ares knowing Katie would catch it. She could see the soft smile on his face after she said it.

"Well, I'm sorry that I can't help out more. Your father is a different man now. Try out Eliza's idea and see where that takes you. It's the only thing that might lead you to him if her hunch is right."

Ares grinned at his mom and then Eliza. "I don't like to question a woman's hunch. We'll see what we can find. Thanks, Mom. Maybe I'll come to visit after we take care of this."

She caressed the side of his face with a smile. "I'll expect it. And if you don't bring this sweet girl with you, I'll have you turn around to get her."

"I think she likes you more than me," he said, looking at Eliza.

"She's right to do so. I win the hearts of many, male and female."

Eliza saw the way Ares' face softened at her words. She knew he wanted to say something except his mom was still between them. If they ever discussed last night, things would change. She was sure of it. Her face felt warmer than before, so she hid it in her mug.

"Just leave the dishes in the sink," Katie said, standing to put her cup over there. "I know you two have a mission to complete and I won't have you delay any longer. Go stop your father before he loses himself in his greed. Don't tell me if you have to kill him. I don't want to know. Just stop him however you need to."

Ares stood up and wrapped his arms around his mom's shoulders from behind her, kissing the top of her head. "We'll do what we have to."

The hunters left the house silently, walking over to the hangar. Eliza gazed up at the cumulous clouds flying overhead, closing her eyes for a moment to enjoy the warmth of the sun.

"You didn't have to explain yourself to my mom, Lizzy."

She opened her eyes to look over at her partner. He had a smile on his face while he stared at her.

"It spilled out of my mouth. I don't know why but I couldn't stop it. I figured I'd keep talking if it meant we could get any sort of lead on his whereabouts. No, I didn't have to tell your mom about Luke. I did it anyway."

"I appreciate you thinking my father still has good in him; still loves my mom."

"You don't look like you hate him completely," she admitted. "You want him to still be good. I think your mom, as bitter as she may be toward him, wants to believe she's still in his heart. He's still in both of yours."

His fingers ran through her hair. "You read into a lot."

"And I'm right."

"Too right."

Once they reached the ship, Eliza climbed in. Ares followed behind her silently, glancing at her as she strapped herself into the seat. He paused before sitting down, staring into nothing for a few seconds. Then he came over to her and squatted in front of her legs, using her knees to rest his arms on. She gazed at him curiously, her cheeks starting to flush.

"I don't know what's going to happen when we find Ezra. We might have to fight. We're probably going to get hurt. I don't want to think either one of us could die, but... If that's the case, I want you to know that hunting with you has been incredible. You are an amazing hunter and care a lot about doing your job well. I know it took some work to win you over and I'm glad you eventually gave in. All the waiting was worth it, even the begging on my knees.

"I'm unbelievably sorry you had to get involved with my family problems. If I knew it would lead to this, I would have tried harder to avoid Terrance. You deserve to live your life without worrying who's around the corner. I hope that when this is over, you get to do that."

Eliza gripped the seatbelt tightly, eyes studying Ares' serious face. She knew that death was a possibility. Hearing him talk like it was inevitable made her realize that she didn't want it to come to that. A life without her irritating partner around didn't appeal to her. She didn't want to sink back into the version of herself that took so long to break down and she knew she would. Life without Luke was hard, and it'd be harder without Ares. It scared her how important he was in her life. She wanted him to be waiting for her on the other side of their mission.

The lady hunter unbuckled herself and let the palm of her hands slide along his jaw. His stubble poked her skin. She watched his eyes widen and his pupils dilate as her hands stopped before his ears. His hair tangled in her fingers.

"We're going to come out of this alive."

Then her mouth attached to his, her head tilted to get the most out of the kiss. Eliza felt like she held all the power leaning over him to take his lips over and over again. Open-mouthed, closed-mouth, any way she could accept what she felt for him and show him. She shivered when his hands found her waist, grabbing the flesh there.

Eliza slid out of her seat, straddling his knees that connected to the floor. She refused to pull away when she did, breathing in the short moments their lips parted. Ares' hands slid up into her hair where he pulled her away so he could kiss the skin at her throat. All she could do was let him kiss where he wanted, nibbling and sucking on the skin above her collarbone.

The moment he let go of her hair, she came back to his lips. The palm of her hands laid flat against his chest, feeling the muscles there. His heartbeat was strong and erratic against them. Her fingers trailed down his stomach and snuck under his shirt. She barely touched his skin with her fingertips when he pulled away from her.

"As much as I'd like to continue," he paused to catch his breath, "we have something to finish first." His hands grabbed hers.

Eliza gazed at his face. His eyes were dark and full of emotion. His lips were parted and moist. His hair was a mess, falling out of the ponytail holder. He was a kind of beauty she hadn't seen in a long time.

"Just try not to die," she said.

Ares pressed his forehead against hers. "I can't promise that, but I'll try my best. You can't die either."

"I don't plan on doing that any time soon."

He smiled, kissing her forehead and tapping the bottom of her chin with his finger before he helped her up. He went to his seat and she strapped back into hers. Eliza smiled at herself, an unfamiliar feeling of excitement growing inside her stomach. It was so foreign.

Ares started his ship and then turned to look at her. "Care to be a little dangerous before we get thrown into the fire?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"Come here."

Suspicious of his plan, Eliza unbuckled again and stood next to his chair. He unbuckled himself and stayed in his seat. Her eyebrow rose when he grinned at her sheepishly.

"You're going to drive."

"Okay." She was still confused about what he was thinking.

"But I want you to sit here... with me."

Eliza coughed. "What?"

"I know, it's weird." Ares took her hand in his. "I've been waiting for you to realize what was happening between us and now that you have, I'm feeling selfish."

"I'll indulge you this once because we don't know what could happen when we find Ezra. If you bring this up ever again in the future, I won't hesitate to kick your ass."

"Not a word."

Ares sat back as far as he could in the seat and pulled his partner into his lap. He buckled them up together and rested his chin on her shoulder when she reached for the controls. He kept his hands firmly on her waist and let the tip of his nose trace the outside for her ear.

"Do you remember how to drive it?"

Eliza scoffed and shot off like a rocket out of the hangar. "Of course, I remember how to drive your ship. I remember how to drive it faster."

"There are rules, Lizzy."

"And I want to break a few of them. But I need to know where we're going first. Where did your parents live before the showers?"

"Ottawa," he said. "It'll be cold."

If Eliza was bolder, she would have made an inappropriate joke. Instead, she sped out of the hangar and into the atmosphere. She guessed he had a similar thought cross his mind because he wrapped his arms around her waist, his hands rubbing against her stomach. His face nuzzled into her shoulder and she felt him release a laugh. He definitely had the same thought. It made Eliza's body warm, content with the hunter giving her gentle attention. It was a strange sensation that she wasn't going to shy away from anymore.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a proper kiss between the two hunters.


	38. Ottawa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hunters check out Ottawa for any sign of Ezra.

Ares took the lead walking around the Canadian city. He pulled places from his memory he remembered about his father. They went to a park, a coffee shop, a jazz bar, and an outdoor ice rink that was a little worse for wear.

The taller hunter leaned over the wall of the rink, staring at the few people on the ice. "I don't know where he could be. I know he and Mom went all over. I can't remember where, Lizzy."

Eliza stood next to him. "Do you know where he asked her to marry him?"

"I'm pretty sure that happened in the middle of a field somewhere."

"Wow, what a romantic."

Ares looked at her, a half smile on his lips. "He took her stargazing during a meteor shower. It was pretty cheesy for a man like him. Admittedly, he wanted to give her the perfect opportunity to give her virginity to him. It worked and then he proposed. He did love her even if he had a different motive to get her alone in a field."

"That makes him look more like an ass to me."

"You mean you wouldn't want to get laid out in a field and ravished under the stars before getting an engagement ring on your finger?" His smile morphed into a smirk when her face began to redden.

Eliza cleared her throat and bit her lower lip. "It wasn't comfortable the first time, so no, not really."

A laugh left Ares. "Really? In a field? You?"

"It wasn't planned. We were on Earth for some reason, I don't remember why. It just happened. It didn't end with a proposal because we were already engaged. It wasn't exactly my ideal idea of a night out and I'm pretty sure a bug crawled up my butt crack."

Her partner held his stomach as he laughed harder. He wiped away a tear that almost rolled down his cheek. "I never pegged you as the adventurous type."

"There's still a lot you don't know about me, Ares. I did have a whole life before I went into bounty hunting. I'd like to think I was fun."

Ares composed himself and sent her a sly smile. "So, what is your idea of a night full of passion and pleasure?"

"Like I'd tell you," she said.

"I guess you'll never know mine."

Her brows furrowed. "You?"

His eyes lit up in amusement, "Why not? Just because I'm a man doesn't mean I can't have romantic aspirations."

"I guess it shouldn't surprise me. You are a mama's boy."

Ares' head tilted to the side. He reached up to twist a lock of Eliza's hair around his finger. "Call me what you wish but my mom taught me out to treat a woman respectfully in public and in private."

Eliza smacked his hand away. "This isn't the conversation we should be having while searching for your father."

He chuckled and started to lead Eliza in front of him, his hands grasping her shoulders. "Let's go check out the old house." 

* * *

Eliza stared at the cute one-story home covered in an untouched layer of snow. It had a big front porch with a couple of rocking chairs and a beautiful red door. It looked like it had a few renovations done on it but didn't give her the vibe someone lived there. Before walking forward, she took a couple of pictures to admire later.

"Did it look like this when you were younger?"

"The door wasn't red, and it didn't look quite as nice. I wonder if someone still lives here or if he fixed it up himself."

"He probably had people do that if that's the case," Eliza said, meandering toward the front porch. "He doesn't seem like the kind of man to do anything himself; not with so many people at his disposal."

"Remember that Scorpions aren't allowed on Earth."

"Then how would your father get here?"

That left Ares silent. He followed her onto the porch, tucking his hands into his coat pocket while she looked through a window.

"I don't think anyone lives here on a regular basis. Someone is taking care of it though. It might be Ezra."

Ares leaned over her to also look into the window. Eliza looked down when his chest brushed against her back. She could feel the warmth through her jacket.

"Does it look like he's been here recently?"

She took a deep breath and looked back into the house. "I'm not sure. It doesn't seem like it, but I'd have to get inside to see."

"You don't happen to have a lockpick on you, do you?"

"I don't want to break in. If Ezra does keep this place cared for, he'll know if someone has been in here. I'd rather have the element of surprise."

At that moment, her communicator went off. Her heart leaped out of her chest, leaving her to take a deep breath before answering the call. Mac's face showed up.

"Where are you?"

"Canada."

The cop wanted to ask but resisted. "Get back to Mars. Ezra Logan wasn't found but he will be at a benefit tomorrow night to break ground on a third city. You two need to come up with a game plan before he can get any more of his people involved. We can't afford to have two cities run by the Scorpions."

Ares leaned over Eliza's shoulder to look at the cop. "We'll need everyone you can spare as well as someone to watch this location. We have reason to believe Ezra may come here to hide out."

"Send the coordinates and we'll send someone over from the Earth force. It shouldn't take them long to get over there. Come back as soon as the officer arrives."

"We'll see you at home," Eliza said, ending the call and turning around to look up at Ares.

"Have a plan in mind?" he asked.

"No, do you?"

"Honestly, I haven't thought of much else except for you in a field." Cheeky bastard.

She punched him in the chest, and he slumped over a little, catching his breath. "I'm about to leave you in a field without a few limbs."

"Sorry. That was a bad joke. I shouldn't have made it. Ow."

"Do you have a plan?"

He stood up and released a breath, rubbing his chest. "We're not getting in like we have for Mae's events, so disguising ourselves won't work. Plus, he can pick me out of a crowd even if I cover my face."

"So, we're going to have to sneak in."

"We'll also have Mac's people helping us out."

"We'll be in Nemesis, so we can't rely on them. Remember what happened the last time we trusted a cop that wasn't Mac? We're going to have to go in alone."

Ares leaned against the porch railing and crossed his arms over his chest. "We'll have to get on the roof. He always planned for underground break-ins since the Scorpions work in the basement. I doubt he'll be prepared to keep us from the roof. But if he thinks about it, we'll have to fight through a couple of guards."

"Let's see what Mac knows when we get home and go from there. A roof attack sounds like a good idea if it's possible. We'll need the building plans or some sort of guide to find the best way in. I don't want us making a mistake that could have us regretting it later."

She left the unspoken possibility of death to linger in the air. Ares nodded and pulled Eliza into his chest. He hugged her tight and left a short kiss to her head. Her arms came up around his waist for a second before taking a step back. They stared at each other until they heard the sound of a ship landing in the distance.

They looked to see a police department ship and made their way over. The hunters informed the male officer of their speculations on the house. He nodded and said he'd keep a close eye on it for a few days. With a quick thank you, the bounty hunters got into their ship and went back to Mars.


	39. Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ares shows Eliza everything Luke did wrong.

It was late in the evening before Ares and Eliza made it back to their apartment. They spent several hours talking to Donovan, planning a way into the event hall. The roof was still their best option and Donovan offered to help them get up there. He wouldn't tell them how he planned to help during their meeting, but he was confident they'd reach the roof without getting caught.

The two hunters warned Mac of the possibility of killing Ezra. Mac wasn't happy about it, but he understood the dangers of letting him live. He reminded them that there wouldn't be any money from it. They looked at each other, both thinking that if the other came out of the fight alive, the money wouldn't matter. Mac couldn't read minds but he saw the way they stared at each other.

Eliza stripped off her heavy coat, leaving it on the floor by her shoes, and flopped onto the couch. She smiled at the gentle touch of the cushions on her weary body. She curled up into a ball and hugged a pillow to her chest.

Ares laid his coat on the back of the couch and grinned down at her. "Do I have permission to sit next to you?"

She peeked up at him from behind the pillow. She looked up like she was thinking about it and nodded, a devilish grin on her face.

Once his butt touched the couch, she pressed her cold feet into his thigh. She watched his mouth turn up as he leaned over to get the television remote and turn it on. Eliza glanced at the tv, digging her toes under Ares, and pulling his coat over her.

"There's a blanket right next to you, you know," he chuckled, rubbing her leg to warm her up.

"I didn't have to move as much for this. It's warm enough."

Ares sighed, standing and grabbing the blanket. He pulled his coat off of her, tossing it on the chair, and then laid the blanket over her. He tucked it around her and made sure her feet were secure in it. He kissed her forehead and sat back down, letting her tuck her feet back under his thigh again.

It quieted in the room despite the television station Ares settled on. Eliza was nervous about the coming day. They were going head first into a situation several bounty hunters hadn't come out of in the past. Cops were afraid of the Scorpions, too. Ezra created an organization with so much power – a power that could end their lives tomorrow. But she didn't want to dwell on it anymore. She wanted to be happy like she'd been in the little moments, moments with Ares.

"So," she started, moving her feet under him, "care to tell me about that fantasy you have about being with a woman?"

His eyes slid to her curious gaze, making her smile. He grinned. "Thinking about making my dream come true?"

"Something tells me a woman already did that for you."

Ares' smile widened. "I never had a woman care enough to ask."

Eliza sat up, wrapping the blanket around her shoulders to cover her back as best as she could. "Are you going to tell me?"

"Only if you tell me yours."

"What if I don't actually have a fantasy?"

"That is the biggest lie I've heard out of your mouth, Lizzy. Even the sweetest of women have fantasies they wish for." Ares turned in his seat, crossing his legs and placing her feet in his lap. His hands covered her feet to keep them warm. "I'll tell you mine and let you decide if you want to share. I just want to know one thing: did Luke ever fulfill whatever fantasy you've cooked up in that brain of yours?"

Eliza replayed so many moments with Luke, so many times they weren't completely sober during. It caused a ball of disappointment to grow inside her. She frowned and met Ares' gaze.

"No. Never. Not even close."

Her partner gave her a soft smile, almost piteous. "Did you ever ask him?"

"More than I care to admit..."

"Come here," Ares said, waving her toward him.

She cautiously agreed, relaxing when he pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her. He put his chin on her shoulder and hugged her close. He made sure there was little room between her back and his chest, uncrossing his legs to make a barrier around her.

"I'm sorry," he said into her ear.

Eliza shrugged. "It's not that big of a deal. I was still happy with him."

Ares pressed his lips to the side of her head quickly. "It is a big deal no matter how you look at it. Thanks for answering my question, Lizzy."

She nodded and felt goosebumps rise on her flesh as Ares tucked his arms under the blanket to hug her again. One hand pressed flat against her stomach and stayed there.

Eliza let out a breath. "So, are you going to tell me?"

He chuckled. "I didn't think you'd want to know."

"I need to think about anything that doesn't revolve around the Scorpions."

There were a few moments of silence between them, Ares pressing his face into the curve of her neck and shoulder.

"My ship," he finally said against her.

"Really? What about it is so attractive to you?"

"I've never found an answer. I just want to take a woman on it, in it, and under it; especially after working on it."

She snickered. "Wouldn't you feel emasculated by it?"

He shook his head. "I don't care about that. That ship has been with me since I learned how to fly, and I guess making it part of an intimate moment is important to me. I don't know. It's just something I've pondered a bit."

"Parked or on autopilot?"

"Both."

"In space would be fun. No gravity."

Ares' embrace tightened again, and he groaned. "Please don't tempt me, Lizzy."

Eliza rested her hand over his on her stomach. "I guess that explains why you were quick to stop kissing me back on Earth."

"I didn't want to, but I didn't want to scare you away. I just got you to open up and didn't want to lose you."

"I wouldn't have run away from that..."

He brushed her hair over her other shoulder and pressed his warm lips to her neck. "Damn. Sometimes I'm too selfless."

Her eyes closed and she squeezed his hand. It felt so nice to be in the arms of someone else, talking and being doted on. She should have quit being so stubborn and let her walls fall down faster. They could have more than two days to enjoy each other.

"I used to ask Luke if he'd bathe or shower with me," Eliza said, staring at a few loose threads in the blanket. "I wanted to clean him up, show him I cared, and then hope he'd to do the same for me. He always refused, saying his time in the bathroom was only for him, that is until he started staying out late. I asked a lot and when he left the apartment after we fought about it, I never brought it up again."

The man behind her angled around her to capture her lips with his in a slow kiss. He proceeded to press a kiss to her cheekbone, her temple, and a final one on her nose.

"Did he treat well? And don't mean in the bedroom. Did he treat you like you should have been treated?"

A choked gasp left Eliza as she felt the insecurities she had because of him come back, giving her the answer. "No, not after he got me."

Ares turned Eliza around to face him. He tucked her head under his chin and held her. "You loved him; I get that. But you need to experience love the way it's meant to be, Lizzy. It goes well beyond being loyal or giving the other person what they need. It's a daily action that should never get abused, used, or ignored."

Unwelcomed tears welled up in her eyes as Ares' hands rubbed her back and brushed through her hair. Where was Ares before Luke came along? She would have fallen for the gentle bounty hunter and saved herself a lot of pain. He might have been trapped in the Scorpion's world, but he would have still treated her better than Luke.

"Come on," Ares whispered, kissing the top of her head. "I'm going to help you live that fantasy of yours if you'll let me."

She didn't look at him, feeling her face flush. Eliza slowly nodded. Her stomach churned at the thought of Ares sitting behind her and rubbing a loofah across her shoulders. She used to see Luke there. It was so easy to replace him with Ares. It didn't feel strange.

Ares stood, helping her to her feet and pulled Eliza behind him into her bathroom. He caressed her face when he looked down at her.

"You make the bath how you want. I'm going to warm a few towels in the dryer. I'll come back. Just relax." He kissed her lips once and left the room.

With shaking hands, Eliza started the water to warm it up. She dug around in the cabinet under the sink for a lavender-scented bubble bath that she nearly dropped in the rising water. She took a couple of deep breaths to calm her nerves. She sat on the ground by the tub, letting her arm swirl in the bubbling water. Her body was already craving the heat. It settled her nerves.

"I figured you would already be soaking up the warm water."

Eliza looked up at an amused Ares. "I like to enjoy it bit by bit."

"Fair enough. The towels are going."

She nodded and leaned her head against her arm, gazing at the bubbles billow above the warm water.

Ares sat behind her and pulled a ponytail holder off of his wrist. With careful hands, he pulled her hair back into a loose bun. He left a butterfly kiss behind her ear and guided her to stand to look at her. His voice was lower than usual when he spoke again.

"Did you want him to undress you, or did you want to do that yourself."

She stared down at her trembling hands and then back at his intense gaze. "I didn't want him to... b-but I want you to."

His smile softened before he kissed the corner of her mouth. His fingers grabbed the hem of her shirt and he paused. He asked if she was sure, which she could only nod at because she was afraid to nervous puke and ruin everything. In a swift motion, he pulled her shirt over her head, asking her to lift her arms. He did the same for her tank top. His fingers found the button to her jeans, undoing it and her zipper. She used his shoulders to keep her upright when he tugged them down and pulled them over her feet. Ares scanned over her for a second before removing her underwear. Eliza expected him to stare at her nudity, but he didn't look anywhere except her face. Even when he helped her climb into the tub, his eyes were fixed on her flushed face.

Eliza sank into the warm water, letting the bubbles cover herself up while Ares shut off the water. He knelt by the tub and smiled, resting his chin on the edge.

She tried to speak, but a squeak came out. She cleared her throat, to Ares amusement, and tried again. "You're going to stay over there?"

His lips parted to show his teeth. "Let me enjoy this dynamic for a little longer."

She scooted closer so their faces were level. She reached over the ledge, dripping water on the floor, and grabbed his hand. Eliza pulled it toward her face and left light kissed on his palm, his fingertips, and even to his wrist. Eliza slipped her fingers between his and stared at his pretty golden eyes.

Ares grabbed a cluster of bubbles with his other hand and deposited it onto Eliza's nose. He chuckled and immediately wiped it off with his wrist. He leaned forward to kiss her before standing up. Eliza peered up when he peeled his shirt off. She stared openly at the dips in his muscles, the smattering of hair on his chest and stomach, and the little scars from the fights in his past. As soon as he reached for the button of his jeans, her eyes shifted away, and she busied herself by gathering bubbles in front of her. He was so respectful when she was left in nothing. She felt she needed to do the same even though she wanted to keep watching.

The water moved and Ares sat behind her, kissing her shoulder. He took little time to grab her loofah, soap it up, and rub it against her skin. Ares was careful to take his time and make sure she was comfortable. The only time Eliza hid away from Ares was when he asked her to face him to clean her further. She hid her face in his shoulder until he finished, kissing her cheek.

In the same manner, Eliza returned the favor. Her free hand followed behind the loofah around his chest, eager to feel his skin. She relished in giving Ares the attention she realized he deserved. He did so much for her from the moment they met to that night. It was difficult to continue without pressing her lips to every bit of his skin above the water.

Before Eliza pulled the stopper and grabbed the shower head, Ares pulled her head to his and kissed her softly. He stared at her with a smile and put a loose strand of her hair behind her ear.

"You are perfect," he said.

She blushed and turned the showerhead on. "Only because you think so."

"I hope it matters more from me."

Eliza nodded and rinsed the soap off of Ares. She did her best not to stare too long at any part of his body except for the hand touching her arm. Once he was soap-free, he got out of the tub and kissed her forehead.

"I'll be right back. Let me get the towels and I'll come to rinse you off unless you want to do that yourself."

"No, you can."

He chuckled lightly and left the room. Eliza couldn't resist staring at his backside as we walked out. He did have a pretty wonderful butt.

Ares came back a minute later, towel around his waist and another in his arms. He made her stand to clean her off, his eyes focused on the matter at hand. She embarrassingly gasped when the water hit a particularly sensitive area. Her whole body turned red when his eyes shot up to her face.

"Sorry," she muttered, looking away from him.

His lips met the skin on her stomach for a second. "It's okay, you know."

She nodded again before Ares finished and turned the water off. He took the warm towel and wrapped it around her to lift her out of the tub. She felt like a doll being carried and lifted. She loved it. She loved it more when Ares took his sweet time drying off her skin. He wrapped her up in the towel, making sure it'd stay put, and then kissed her lips. His hand cradled the back of her head and the other left ghostly trails along her neck and shoulder.

"I never thought you would ever like me," the bounty hunter said against her mouth. "You were so hidden behind your walls, Lizzy."

Eliza let her arms circle his torso, fingers digging into the flesh of his back. She kissed his mouth once, twice, a third time. Then she kissed the dip between his pecks. He smelled even better with the lavender leftover from the bath. So many days gone to waste because she couldn't let go of Luke; couldn't except how Ares made her feel.

"I don't want to be like that anymore," she said, taking his hand.

Ares stared at her curiously until she started pulling him out of the bathroom and out of her room. When he realized where she was going, he stopped her.

"Lizzy, this isn't necessary."

"No, it is. I'm pretty sure this," she pointed between them, "is about to happen and it'd be a shame if I didn't help you like you've helped me more than once. I want to do this... for you."

The man stared at her, taking her determination in. She wasn't playing with him. She wanted him.

Ares lifted Eliza into his arms, keeping her flush against him when her legs wrapped around his hips. He kissed everywhere he could reach while walking toward the hangar.

Eliza's back pressed against the cold metal of his ship, making her gasp into Ares' mouth. She had to take a few sharp breaths to get used to the cold, making herself laugh when he paused to stare at her. She shook her head and took his lips again.

As soon as Ares' hands started working on unwrapping the towel, she stilled his hands.

"We need –" She couldn't finish her sentence without taking a deep breath.

He nodded, placing her on her feet before going back into the house. He was back in two seconds, ripping into a box before tossing it to the side. A loving look appeared on his face when he saw Eliza sitting inside his ship, her feet resting on the steps to get in. He was quick to climb up the steps, lie her back, and hover over her. His eyes searched her face. Eliza reached toward his hair dangling down and ran her fingers through it. It was the last gentle moment between them until Ares carried her into her room later. They wrapped themselves around the other as if it was the only night they were going to get. Eliza never felt safer curled up in her partner's chest.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I look forward to editing this and making it loads better than it is.


	40. Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mac comes by with a plan for getting to Ezra while noticing something is different between the bounty hunters.

A warm hand caressing her leg pulled Eliza out of sleep. She blinked her eyes open and stared at the muscled arm in front of her. She couldn't resist sitting up and staring at the man still asleep beside her. Ares was on his back, his hand on her leg and the other on his stomach. The bedsheet laid over his waist while one of his legs stuck out from under it. His hair fanned out on the pillow he used, his head turned away from her.

She touched his shoulder, watching his reaction. When he didn't move, she ran her fingertips across his skin. She went over the swells and dips of his muscles, memorizing everything – scars, muscles, hair. Eliza was in love with his chest hair, playing with it when her fingers felt the change in texture. He had the perfect amount across his chest and down to his stomach. It wasn't thick, but it wasn't patchy. She didn't realize she liked men with hair on their chest. She didn't get a chance to appreciate it with Luke because he didn't let it grow out. She was learning a lot about her preferences being with Ares.

Ares didn't stir until her fingers traced the trail of hair southward. She didn't go under the sheet, too enthralled by the body hair she could see. But it made him suck in a breath and rub his face. His eyes fell on her and he smiled.

"Sorry," she whispered, refusing to remove her hand from his skin.

"I will happily wake up to this any time."

Eliza felt her face warm, but she didn't move her gaze.

"What were you doing?" he asked, stretching.

It was interesting feeling the muscles stretch under her touch. She smiled at him, turning her body around to use her other hand. "I was playing with the hair on your chest. I really like it."

He chuckled and sat up, grabbing the back of her head to kiss her forehead. "I'll make sure to never get rid of it for your viewing pleasure."

She looked down, noticing the sheet fell down to reveal a little more hair below his belly button. Her whole body flushed, and she turned away, pulling her knees up to her chin. She suddenly wanted to cover herself up. Ares made her feel like a teenager in love for the first time. Eliza wasn't sure how she felt about it because she tried so hard to be immovable. She felt like putty under his gaze.

Ares pulled her against him, rewrapping the sheet around them. Then he leaned back with her, putting them back in a laying position. He kissed her head and held her close, running his fingers along her arm and shoulder.

Eliza pressed her cheek against his chest, nuzzling her nose against his skin. If only they could have stayed there all day with little thought of the man they had to face that evening. She rested her leg over his waist, putting the front of her body flush against his side. She didn't care that their skin already stuck together from the light sweat collecting from the close contact. She wanted to stay put until they absolutely had to get up.

"What time is it?" His voice was quiet like he was afraid to ruin the peace.

She turned away from him to check her communicator on her bedside table. "Ten till eight."

Startling her, Ares moved so he could hover over her. He had a sly grin on his face before he leaned in to attach his lips to her throat. She couldn't resist leaning her head back to give him more access when his teeth skimmed over her skin.

"Think we can take a little longer getting out of bed?" His breath was hot against her neck.

Her breath was already short by his one action. "Prob... ably."

"You okay?"

She had enough sense to glare at him. He laughed, deciding to kiss her lips. Eliza knotted her fingers into his hair to keep him attached to her mouth.

They were rudely ripped apart by loud knocks on their front door. Ares stared down at her, a frown on his face. "I guess that's our cue to get up."

"Maybe that isn't Mac." Eliza pulled herself up to give him a few loud kisses. "Go check the peephole."

Ares grinned and crawled off of her to stand. He didn't even bother grabbing a towel or his sweatpants that she left by her bed. Eliza rolled onto her stomach, watching her partner open the door. He came back with a big disappointed sigh. "Our fun comes to an end."

Eliza frowned and let her head fall on her pillow. More knocks sounded, making Ares call out to the cop.

"Get dressed. I'll keep him occupied."

She bent over to grab his sweats and tossed him to him. "You might want to put those on before answering the door."

Ares came over to kiss her and whisper in her ear. "Maybe I want him to know."

"I'll show him how to properly stab a man if you do."

He cackled, standing up straight to put the sweats on. He looked down at them with a grin. "I've never gone commando before. This could be interesting."

Eliza climbed out of bed and walked to her closet. "I'll make sure I don't wear anything too revealing."

More knocks on the door made both of them sigh. Ares shut her door behind him and went to let Mac inside. Eliza listened to them greet each other while she rummaged for comfortable clothes.

She walked out once she was dressed and smiled at Donovan. He visibly paused.

"I haven't seen a smile like that in a long time, Liz."

"It's just been a good morning."

Eliza walked past the two men and into the kitchen. Her eyes shifted to Ares for a second to wink, making him hide the huge smile threatening to appear.

"Well, I'm sorry to be ruining this good morning to discuss the finer details of tonight."

She came back with a bowl of cereal. "I'm a big girl, Mac. I can handle it."

Ares crossed his arms over his bare torso and watched her talk to the cop. He tried not to focus on the milk that dribbled down her chin. He didn't think eating food could be sexy, especially cereal, but Eliza had a way of doing it that made him pinch himself. Ares blamed it on their unfinished business that morning.

"We know the benefit starts at eight tonight," Mac said. "We'll head out before that and I'll drop you two onto the roof. I'll be air support if I have to. You'll both get inside and find Ezra Logan before the benefit begins. When you're ready for a pickup, call me."

Eliza swallowed her spoonful of food. "Will the pickup point be back on the roof or do you want us somewhere else?"

Mac scratched his chin to think. "If you can get there, that'd be great. If not, let me know your location and I'll get as close as I can."

"What will happen to the Scorpions after we get him?"

Ares spoke up instead of Mac. "There will be some who will attempt to continue their legacy and we'll have to stop them in the following days. Most of the members joined because they were desperate for some kind of income or they were forced to join. They won't be a problem although we shouldn't ignore them. Any one of them could change their mind and seek the same power."

"What if one of us gets hurt? What if we both get hurt?"

"Then I'll come in with back up," Mac said. "But you two are going to make it out of there just fine. I'll do my best to keep both of you safe."

Eliza smiled gently. "We appreciate it, Mac, but don't be upset if you can't prevent it. Based on what I've heard, this won't be an easy fight."

"I'll always feel guilty if you get hurt, Liz." Mac pressed the palm of his hand against her cheek and looked at Ares. "Don't let her get hurt, okay? Yeah, I don't want you injured again either, but if any harm comes to Liz, I'll have you hunted down in seconds."

Ares' topaz eyes gazed at Eliza's green ones. "You have my word, Mac."

Blushing, the lady hunter looked at Mac again. "So, how are we getting near the building undetected? You wouldn't tell us last night."

The cop's eyes lit up and he pulled out a round device from his belt. "We're going to get close with this. Let me show you how it works." He started toward Ares' hangar, the two hunters following behind him.

Mac went over to Ares' ship and placed the device on its belly. It popped open and created a floral-looking dish that made the ship disappear in a hazy light.

"It's not completely invisible," Mac started, "but it'll cloak us to get to the roof. It can also jam any radars that could sense the ship."

Ares walked up to the rippling ship and put his finger to it. The cloak moved at the touch. "Incredible. I didn't know we had something this effective yet."

"It's something special us cops get to play around with. Figured tonight would be the perfect time to really test out its abilities."

While Ares and Eliza studied the cloaking device, Mac's eyes looked around the hangar. His eyes zeroed in on a small box that appeared to be tossed and found its place on top of some of Ares' tools. Mac's eyes shot to the bounty hunters, not missing the way they bumped into each other and didn't step away. He knew Eliza was an adult that could make her own choices, but it didn't stop his parental-figure mindset from kicking in.

He cleared his throat, bringing their attention to him. "I'll be back here by five. You two prepare for a fight."

They nodded.

"Can I talk to you for a second, Ares?" Mac said, watching Eliza's face twist in curiosity.

"Uh, sure." Ares looked at Eliza. "Why don't you start getting ready for tonight? I'll be in to help soon."

"Don't take too long," she said, saluting and walking back inside.

Mac turned to Ares, arms crossed and a hard stare. "I will not hesitate to put you on our wanted list if you hurt Eliza."

Ares raised his eyebrows, not sure what the cop meant. "I don't plan on it. I'm not going to let her put herself in danger."

"That's not what I mean." Mac's eyes shifted toward the empty box.

The tall hunter followed his stare and it all made sense. "The last thing I want to do is hurt her, Mac. She's gone through Hell and I refuse to let it happen again. I let her decide what she wanted with me if you're wondering. I'm just here to show her how a man is supposed to love his woman because we both know the shit job Luke did. And if I do make a mistake and break her heart, then let me suffer. Let me feel all the pain she's dealt with since she was young."

The cop studied Ares' serious face. "Do you mean all that?"

"One hundred percent. What I feel for her isn't a way to bide my time or have a little fun. I love that feisty hunter in there with all of her perfections and imperfections. My mom taught me to adore the woman I love and treat her like the most precious thing I can ever dream of. I intend to do that with Lizzy."

"Well, then I hope she loves you back with the same ferocity."

"Even if she doesn't, I still will."

Mac nodded. "Good. Next time though, clean up after yourself. I nearly had a heart attack."

Ares laughed and started back inside. "Sorry. I was a little distracted last night."

"I guess that explains why you didn't answer the door after the first knock."

"We could have been sleeping, you know."

The cop coughed a little. "That I don't believe for a second. I was your age once."

They entered the apartment again to see Eliza stretched out on the couch. Mac left a kiss on her forehead before leaving them alone again. She immediately jumped off the couch and into Ares' arms, warm tears falling from her face. He looked her over, afraid something happened to her while they were talking. Instead of seeing fear in her eyes, he saw adoration.

"What?" he asked, wiping away her tears.

"You love me."

Of course, she heard their conversation. He had a feeling she'd eavesdrop. It didn't mean anything he said was untrue though.

A soft expression fell over his face. "I'd be crazy not to."

She clung to his body, fighting back the harsh sobs wracking her body. "You love me."

Ares ran his fingers through her hair, leaving a long kiss to her head. "And I'm going to continue to until you kick me out. Though I don't think I'd stop even then. I'm going to take care of you, Lizzy. You're going to forget every horrible thing that has ever happened in your life. You may not forget Luke, but I'm going to try my best to lessen the hurt he left you with."

"You've already done that."

"Then I won't stop."

After a few minutes, Eliza stepped back and wiped her face. She looked at the hunter and gave him a warm smile. He loved her and she felt like she could take Ezra down with confidence. Luke loved her once but looking back, it didn't leave her floating on air. She never realized how broken they were until Ares showed her the beauty of a wholesome relationship. With a light heart, she apologized to Luke and let him go from her thoughts.

Eliza jumped, wrapping her legs around his waist and dragging him into a heated open-mouth kiss. His large hands held her butt to keep her firmly against him. She pulled away enough to speak against his mouth. "We're alone again."

Ares looked around the apartment. "Well, look at that." Then he brought her to the couch where he placed her gently on the cushions. He climbed on top of her and kissed her cheek. "I guess we'll have to take advantage of it especially now that I've confessed my deeply rooted love for you."

"Please do."

Before he kissed her again he stared into her eyes. "Also, I understand that you still have a few more steps to take before you can speak those words back to me. I'm willing to wait as long as you need because, well, I love you, Lizzy."

She pushed his hair back lovingly. "Thank you for making me feel like myself again."

"Anything for you."

"God, I hope we don't die tonight."

He ran his nose along her jaw. "I'll do everything in my power to prevent it. We'll be okay."

She said a silent prayer to whatever deity that listened when Ares pressed his lips to hers again. She didn't want to die. She didn't want him to die. The only death had to be Ezra Logan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are definitely cheesy. Kind of why it took so long for all this because I know I get cheesier when it comes to writing the actual relationship. I wonder how I can cut it down just a little in the edit...


	41. Ezra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The confrontation with Ezra Logan.

The event hall came up quick on the horizon. Ares and Eliza were dressed to fight their way in with minimal injuries. They both knew that it wouldn't matter once they were face-to-face with Ezra.

"We're almost to the jump point. You two ready?" Mac asked from the front seat of Ares' ship.

"As ready as we'll ever be," Eliza said, looking at Ares.

He lifted her chin with his finger and pressed a slow kiss to her mouth. She released a soft breath when he pulled away, delaying her eyes opening up to gaze at his handsome face.

"We're going home after this. Trust me."

She nodded.

"Get ready to jump!" Mac called from the front, opening the side door.

Ares fell back out of the ship followed by Eliza. They shot their bodies toward the roof of the building. It was a long fall since Mac brought them to the top of the atmospheric bubble around Nemesis. Once they were finally close enough, they each pulled their parachutes and directed themselves to the building lit with spotlights. The party planners went all out for the attention.

As they suspected, a couple of guards were on the roof. Ares signaled toward the one he was going to go for. Eliza nodded and headed toward her target. Once her feet touched the roof, she ran toward the guard and knocked the gun from his hand. She flipped over his back and used the parachute to tie the man up while dodging his punches and kicks. She kicked him in the head to knock him unconscious just as Ares finished taking down his guard. They brought them together and tied them up with Ares' parachute. Ares took their communicators and disconnected the microphones.

"As long as the location feature is active, the other guards shouldn't pay much attention to these two," Ares said. "We don't have much time though. Someone is bound to be curious about their silence."

"Where do you think Ezra is then?" Eliza asked, taking her harness off and whipping out her handgun to check it over.

"If we're banking on him retreating away after the last event, he should be on one of the upper floors with minimal guards."

"What if he isn't."

Ares frowned. "Let's just hope he is."

With quiet feet, the two hunters entered the building through the roof door. They snuck down the stairs to the next floor down and walked into a deserted hall. They worked together to search each room there, finding no sign of the Scorpion leader. They moved to the next floor.

A guard greeted them at the floor's entrance, who Ares easily took out.

"That's a good sign. He could be here," he said.

Eliza paused his advance and took his hand. "We're getting out of this alive."

"We'll try our hardest to make sure we do."

They smiled at each other before moving forward.

There was only one other guard they had to get rid of on that floor. He stood outside a door, watching both sides. It was Ares who ran forward to take the guard down. Eliza came after them when she heard the clear signs of struggle. She didn't hesitate to stab the guard in the back, killing him on top of Ares. Her partner rolled the body off of him and pushed his hair back. He pulled her dagger out of the body, wiping it off on the dead man's clothes. He handed it back to her and quietly thanked her.

The two hunters flanked the door, each with their guns raised. Eliza nodded once. Ares opened the door with one strong kick, pointing his gun inside. Eliza followed behind him. Both paused.

"I'm surprised it took you this long to come for me, Ares."

Ezra Logan smiled from the chair he sat in, a glass of amber liquid in his hand. He didn't show an ounce of fear as he gazed at the bounty hunters. In fact, a wicked expression came upon his face when he looked upon Eliza.

"Ah, the beautiful Eliza Kane. You are a hard woman to catch. Though it appears my disgrace of a son managed to do just that."

"Jealous?" Eliza asked, her glare steady.

"I admit, it is a shame you picked this man as a partner instead of my real son. You two would have been great."

"Sorry to disappoint, Logan, but I prefer men who don't spend their time sucking up to Daddy."

Ezra set his glass down and stood. He took confident steps toward the hunters, stopping a few feet away from them. "But a man who abandons his family and conspires against them is better?"

"I never wanted to be a part of this empire you've created," Ares said. "I'm not interested in hurting people for my own gain."

The older man's face faltered, showing softness in his features. "You're too much like your mother."

"We didn't come here to chat," Eliza said.

"Yes, yes. You've come to stop me before I get my claws into a second city." Ezra sighed. "I commend you both for making it this far, but I'm getting that city. Neither of you can stop me."

Ares aimed his gun for Ezra's heart. "I disagree."

Before he could squeeze the trigger, Ezra knocked the gun out of his son's hands and caught it in the air. He pointed it at Eliza, a crazed look in his eyes. Ares' sucked in a breath.

"Why don't I just kill the woman you've been hiding behind? I'll take out the best bounty hunter you've got and leave you open." Ezra looked at Eliza, pointing the gun at Ares. "Or, I could shoot him and break you all over again. Mae told me everything, little hunter. You were nothing once she killed her own brother. You'll be nothing again."

With a roar, Eliza charged at Ezra, ignoring Ares' call to stop. Ezra couldn't turn the gun to her fast, but he pulled the trigger anyway. Her hearing disappeared as she tackled the man to the ground.

Ezra wasn't as young as he once was, but he still flipped Eliza over his head. He tried to stand up straight except Eliza was faster, ramming him into the wall. She punched at him, only connecting with his face once before he swung back at her. His fist hit her side, pushing the air from her lungs. Eliza didn't give up.

Somewhere in their tussle, both guns were tossed away, so Eliza pulled out her dagger. She sliced his arm, making Ezra cry out and come at her with the bottle of whiskey. It came down hard on her arms when she blocked, shattering. The alcohol burned the fresh cuts, making her hiss. She was fed up and her fighting was losing its edge because of it. She thought it was all about to end when Ezra threw her to the floor, one hand closing her airway while the other held up the dagger he stole from her grip.

Eliza kicked her legs and clawed at his hand. She couldn't reach his face no matter how hard she tried. She wanted to rip out those shining dark gold eyes before her lungs gave out.

"That was a fight to remember. It was a pleasure experiencing the force that is Eliza Kane. Too bad your reign must end."

Ezra lifted the dagger a little higher over her. Spots filled her vision as she saw the sharp weapon start toward her chest. She closed her eyes and prayed that Ares would finish his father off when she couldn't. Where was he? Why did she have to fight him alone? Was this all part of their plan? Was Ares working for his father? Did he lie to her about everything?

Everything came to a shuddering halt when the gunshot rang out.

Eliza felt her head was going to burst from the sound.

The grip on her throat lessened and the weight of Ezra disappeared. She coughed, clutching her throat and tried to sit up. Her eyes landed on the man who nearly ended her.

He was on his back, staring up at the ceiling. Ragged gasps left his lips while his hands clutched at the gunshot wound where his heart laid nestled behind his ribs.

Eliza looked over to Ares who walked over to his father. Her eyes landed on the dark spot on his leg.

Ares stared down at his father with a hatred she never expected from him. "This thing you built ruined hundreds of lives. But the one life you destroyed was Mom's. She loved you through everything and fell for your lies. She wept over you for too long. I want your last thoughts to be on the pain you put her through. I want guilt to eat away at you until you beg for her forgiveness." Ares pointed the gun at the dying man. "I hope you never find peace in death."

Eliza covered her ears before the gun went off a final time. She uncovered them in time to keep Ares from collapsing on the ground. She pressed the palm of her hand to his wound and tried not to panic. Using her nose, she called Mac. He picked up instantly and that was when her tears fell.

"He's dead. Stop the benefit and get an ambulance here now. Ares is hurt and I don't know how bad it is. Please hurry. I can't lose him, too." A choked sob ended her dialogue. She barely heard Mac reassure her. Her voice was so hoarse.

The lady hunter took Ares' hand in her free one and squeezed. He looked at her, a soft smile on his face.

"I'll be okay, Lizzy," he said. His eyes blinked shut a couple of times. "Don't worry."

Eliza ripped her shirt to tie his leg up. She felt more tears fall when he groaned in pain. Shaking, she tied it and shushed him. As soon as she felt it was secure enough to slow the bleeding before help could get there, she crawled closer to Ares' head. Her hands still shook as she brushed his hair back. His eyes closed for a little longer than she liked, so she patted his cheek, making him look at her again.

"Don't sleep, Ares. Please, keep looking at me and fight it." Eliza sniffled, wiping her nose on her shoulder. Ares' chest became her pillow while she stared at his face. "We're going to get you to a hospital and you're going to be perfectly fine. But you need to keep your eyes open. Don't let them close, okay?"

He nodded sluggishly. His eyes closed again for a second. Eliza begged him to keep looking at her. His heartbeat was faster than usual, and she didn't know if that was good or bad. She just knew that when she shook him and he didn't open his eyes again that there was a problem.

"Nonononono..." she muttered, sitting up again and leaning over him. "Ares wake up. Please, don't do this. Stay here with me. Don't you dare do this to me."

Nothing.

Eliza cradled his head with one hand and cried into his shoulder. She felt like she was there forever crying and checking his heartbeat. She cried harder when she was pulled off of Ares as paramedics arrived. Eliza didn't know she could make the horrifying sounds that came from her throat when the person holding her back refused to let her follow Ares. She was stuck watching him get carried out of the room on a stretcher. She was going to be alone again with only a taste of the happiness she started to believe didn't think existed for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for how long it's taken me to update this. I've been working on my Tim Riggins fic and trying to get it out in time for the Wattys on Wattpad, so I put this story on the back burner for a little while. I might get it back on a regular schedule, but we'll see. I'll try not to keep this cliffhanger here for too long.


	42. Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza can't bear the thought of losing Ares so soon after getting him.

Mac touched Eliza's bruised neck gingerly. "He did a number on you, didn't he?"

Eliza was taken to the hospital to check her over. Of course, she was fine except for the hole growing in the pit of her stomach. She didn't have any word on Ares' condition. Mac didn't know anything either, so he came and sat with her. Once they arrested a few of the Scorpions that gave themselves up at the sight of their dead leader, Mac's cops weren't allowed to help. A dead body meant the detectives had to come in and take over. Mac wasn't happy about it, but watching Eliza lose herself when they took Ares away put his irritation on the back burner.

"I'm fine," she muttered, clasping her hands in her lap.

"He'll be okay." Mac wrapped an arm around her and pulled her into his side. "He didn't give up trying to win you over and he's not going to give up now."

Eliza stared at the blood still on her hands and clothes. There was so much blood.

"I don't know what the bullet hit, Mac. He could bleed out if they can't stop it."

"Honey, he would have bled out before they got up there if the bullet hit the main artery. Last I heard, he was still breathing. Ares is going to come out of this."

The lady hunter leaned back in her seat and covered her face with her hands. She fought against the fear growing inside her, taking a few deep breaths to shun it away.

"He means a lot to you, huh?"

She sent him a watery expression of sarcasm. "I wonder what gave you that idea."

"Bear with me, Liz."

She sighed. "Yeah, he does."

"Do you think this is going to be different than before?"

"Yes. It's already different, Mac. He's not like Luke, never was... never will be."

The cop rubbed her shoulder. "I think you're right."

Eliza looked at the people passing, and her eyes landed on a familiar face. Before Mac knew what was going on, Eliza left her seat to pull a woman in an embrace. She started crying all over again into the woman's shoulder. Mac stood up and walked over.

"It's okay, sweetie," Katie said. "He's been through worse."

The young hunter stepped back to gaze at Ares' mother. "I'm glad you were able to get here."

Katie nodded and then looked at the cop who joined them. Eliza noticed and cleared her throat to speak.

"This is Mac Donovan. My stand-in father and the best damn cop around here. Mac, this is Katelyn Matthews, Ares' mom."

They shook hands, greeting each other. The lingering gazes they had on each other didn't go unnoticed. Neither did the way they held hands a little longer than necessary. Eliza inwardly cheered Mac forward.

"We haven't heard anything, yet," Eliza said, interrupting their short moment. "We're coming up on an hour."

"We should get news soon," Katie said, taking a seat in a chair. "How bad was it?"

Mac sat back down in his seat, "It looked worse than it was. Gunshot wound in the thigh. Eliza did what she could to stop the bleeding. He lost a lot of blood, but I think he'll be okay. Nothing too serious."

Katie looked at Eliza and pointed at her neck. "What happened there?"

Eliza rubbed her throat, still feeling the pressure of Ezra's hands. "He tried choking me out. Ares shot him before he could."

She nodded. Eliza could tell she wanted to ask about Ezra, but her mouth stayed shut. It was something Ares could tell her if he came out alive. It was his news to tell if his mom asked.

The hunter sat in between the two older adults. Silence filled the hall around them while they waited. It was torturous. Everything brightened a little when Dr. Lauren Stephens found them and hugged her friend.

"I just heard about it downstairs. Is he okay? Is it worse than the last time?"

Eliza shrugged, biting her lip to keep from crying again. "We don't know anything yet. And it seems worse than before. The last time, his wounds were in specific places to keep him alive. This wound wasn't as precise. I thought he was going to bleed out right there on the floor."

Lauren frowned. "I'm not on this floor, so I can't help get you information. But don't give up. I think he'll be fine especially if he didn't bleed out before help got to him. He didn't right?"

"No. He passed out, but he didn't bleed out. He just lost a lot of blood... from what I know."

"Keep me updated on him, okay? I wish I could stay here with you, but I need to get back downstairs. I wanted to see if you were okay."

Eliza nodded and let her friend go back to her job. As she turned around, the doctor caring for Ares came up to them. Mac and Katie stood up, awaiting the news.

Doctor Mason stopped in front of them, pulling off blue gloves that had some blood on them. His scrubs were also covered in red splotches. Eliza's eyes were glued to his every movement.

"He's doing okay," he finally said with a soft smile. "The bullet was close to the artery. But everything looks great. We removed the bullet and he's now resting. He can't have visitors right now, it's too late. You can come back during visiting hours tomorrow. If he starts healing up nicely, he should be out in a couple of days."

All three people visibly relaxed, the weight of the evening lifting significantly. Eliza had to sit down again to catch her breath. She felt like a mess holding off another bout of tears. Ares was going to be the death of her. 

* * *

Eliza closed the apartment door after a quick goodbye to Donovan. He waved at Katie as the door shut and Eliza smirked at the woman behind her.

"Mac seems pretty smitten by you, Katie."

The red-head scoffed and set her travel bag on the ground. "I'm too old to be looking for another man in my life."

"No, you're not. You look fantastic and still have plenty of life ahead of you. I'd go for it."

"You only say that because he's your father-figure."

Eliza smiled and walked over to Ares' room. She hesitated a second before opening the door and flipping the light switch. It was cleaner than she thought, except for a drawer he left open and a few articles of clothing scattered on the floor. Eliza carefully folded his clothes and put them away. She continued to straighten up his room even after Katie walked in.

"Sorry the sheets aren't changed," she said. "We obviously weren't expecting any of this to happen."

Katie smiled. "Don't worry about it, Eliza. He's my son. Sleeping in his bed won't bother me at all."

"I would have offered my bed, but I also haven't had a chance to change my sheets."

"You'd sleep in here instead?"

She shrugged. "Or the couch."

Ares' mom smiled knowingly. "If you'd rather sleep in here, you're welcome to. I wouldn't be offended if you had me sleep in your room."

"Trust me, you don't want to do that." Eliza felt her whole body get hot. "You're going to be better off here."

"Things get a little wild in your room?"

The hunter tripped over her own feet and coughed. "What?"

"Well, I didn't mean like that, but that reaction is interesting. Did something happen between you two?"

"Uh, not something that I'd want to tell you... no offense." Katie raised an eyebrow. "I wouldn't tell Mac either. He's just too observant and can figure everything out with one sweep of the room."

The older woman chuckled. "I think I have a good idea of what happened. There's no need to explain yourself."

Eliza nodded awkwardly. "Sure. Thanks. This conversation is a nightmare, so I'm going to go to bed. If you need me, I'm the door across the way. Feel free to scavenge the kitchen if you need something to eat or drink. I'll see you in the morning."

"Sleep well, Eliza."

The hunter nodded, leaving the room and shutting the door behind her. She scampered into her own room, finding solace there. The click of the door closing her in brought more comfort than she could have imagined. Her fingers found her light switch, filling the room with a yellow glow. A long sigh left her lips.

Eliza stepped forward to get ready for bed when her eyes landed on the bundled sheets on her bed. A pillow was askew in the center while another was on the floor. She bent over to pick it up. Without changing, Eliza crawled into the bed and hugged a pillow to her stomach. So much happened in a single day and her body was finished. Her emotions still ran high and her brain couldn't handle it much longer. She closed her eyes, a few tears streaking down her cheeks, and left the real world for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that this still hasn't been completed on here. I've been distracted with getting Dillon's Where the Heart is posted, packing up our house, and preparing for a puppy. One of these days I'll keep up with my posting schedule.
> 
> Also, I almost left this story with the last chapter as the end. Almost.


	43. Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza finally gets to see Ares.

Eliza waited outside Ares' hospital room with Mac. Both of them agreed that it was Katie's right as his mother to see him first. That left Eliza more eager to get in there and hear her partner's voice again. Less than 24 hours without him and she was a basket case.

"Sit down, Liz," Mac ordered. "Your pacing is making me anxious. You'll get to see him when his mother is good and done."

"I'm well aware of that."

"Then sit down."

With a huff, Eliza plopped down in the seat next to Mac. She crossed her arms and glared at the wall across from them.

"Let's talk about something to keep your mind busy," the cop suggested while he rubbed his face.

The lady hunter leaned her head back against the wall. "Are you going to ask Katie out before she goes back to Earth?"

"And why do you assume I want to have a relationship with Kathryn?"

"The fact you called her Kathryn instead of Katie and you would not quit staring at her last night. I swear it was love-at-first-sight, Mac."

"Love isn't something a cop like me needs to get involved in."

"She'd say something similar, but she stared at you like she was seeing men in a new light." Eliza lifted her head. "Ezra fucked up her life, so she could use an honorable man like you. It might take some work to win her over though."

The cop shrugged. "She'd be worth it."

"Yeah, you are already head-over-heels. Ask her out today. If you don't, Ares and I will have to take drastic measures."

"Don't throw the man into some scheme of yours. He has to take time to heal."

"He won't have to lift a finger."

The room door opened, and Eliza was on her feet before Katie stepped out. Seeing Eliza, a brilliant grin lit up Katie's face. She even laughed.

"I guess it's your turn, Eliza." The hunter nodded, coming forward and pausing at the door. Katie rubbed her back. "He wants to see you, too. Get in there before a nurse comes by."

Eliza gave her an exasperated look before slipping into the room.

"Fancy seeing you here."

Eliza suddenly beamed at the hunter laid out on the hospital bed. He was paler than usual and dressed in a hospital gown, but he looked as beautiful as ever. Eliza sat in the chair beside the bed and rested her arms on it. She welcomed his touch when his fingers slithered around her arm. Her eyes glanced at the needle in his arm.

She jumped when his fingers suddenly touched her neck where the bruises had darkened overnight.

"I should have tried to stop him before that happened."

"It doesn't matter. You stopped him in the end."

Ares smiled. "And neither of us died."

"I thought you were going to," Eliza frowned. "Next time you do that, I will bring you back just so I can kill you myself."

"Duly noted."

The sounds of the hospital filled their silence while they gazed at each other. Eliza felt so much better seeing Ares awake and looking more like himself. Visions of his corpse haunted her for hours even after she knew he'd make it. That she blamed on Mae.

"I think your mom and Mac have a thing for each other," Eliza finally said, a smirk growing on her face.

"Really? I thought she didn't want anything to do with relationships anymore."

"Apparently, seeing Mac changed her mind. You should have seen them last night. They shook hands and just stared at each other."

He chuckled. "Wow. Mac is a good father, right?"

"I don't think they're going to get married, Ares."

"You say that now. My mom hasn't looked a man since Ezra. If Mac got her to pause, he's someone special."

Eliza interlocked their fingers together. "I did tell Mac to ask her out before she goes back home."

"Maybe something will spark."

Standing up, Eliza leaned over to leave a soft kiss to his forehead. She pulled away to see a cheeky grin on his lips.

"I nearly died, Lizzy, and you think a kiss on my head is enough?"

"I don't think getting you excited right now is the best idea. A nurse could be in at any moment."

He pouted. "One kiss won't be a problem."

"Maybe I'll leave you unsatisfied, so you'll get out of here faster to finally get that kiss you want so bad." Eliza brushed his hair away from his face.

"That's not fair when I saved your life."

She smiled and felt her eyes well up. "You deserve a hell of a lot more than a kiss." Then she bent over again and pressed her mouth to his. It was simple and carried everything she felt for him.

Ares gazed at her when she pulled away, carefully wiping a few stray tears that started falling down her cheeks. "I can't wait to go back home with you."

"You have to get better before the doctor will let that happen. You have a leg to start healing."

"It can't be much worse than when your friend took care of me."

"Except it was because you lost a lot of blood. You were just fine to knock on my apartment door the last time with how many wounds?" Eliza crossed her arms and stared down at the sheepish hunter.

"His gun packed a punch."

She rolled her eyes and patted his arm. "I'm just glad you're okay."

His eyes twinkled. "Do you think I'm going to get a sexy scar there?"

"You already have scars, Ares."

"Sexy ones?"

"If it helps you sleep tonight then sure."

Eliza received a satisfied smile at her words. Ares gripped her hand tight.

"I hate to go," she said. "Mac will want to see you and I think your mom wants to see a little more of Mars. If you want me to, I can come back tonight."

"I'd love for you to come back. I'd also love for you to hang out with Mom for as long as you want. Enjoy your time with her. I can see you tomorrow."

The lady hunter bent down again to wrap her arms around Ares' shoulders carefully. She left a kiss on his cheek and his lips before she stood up again. "I'm so relieved you're okay, Ares. I'll see you tonight or tomorrow morning."

Eliza turned to leave, her hand reaching for the handle when Ares' voice paused her movements.

"I love you, Lizzy."

She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth to hide her smile and failed miserably. In an act that was much like her old self, Eliza turned around and bounced back over to the injured hunter. She grinned at him and captured his lips for a few seconds. He eyed her, a surprised smiled on his lips, when she pulled back enough to stare at him. She could have stared at his warm eyes forever.

Eliza released a breath. "I love you, too."

Ares groaned. "What a time to be strapped to a bed with an injury..."

"You'll be fine. I'll see you later."

Ares stared after Eliza, already missing her presence when the door closed. He cursed his hospital bed and the wound in his leg. How frustrating. He hid his displeasure as soon as the door opened again, Mac entering the room. He was happy to see that cop again.


	44. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The little bits that need tying.

It rained a lot the day Eliza took on a hunt solo at Mac's request. She took down the bounty in a less than graceful way, slipping on wet asphalt and colliding with the man. It worked out in the end. The man's head smashed into the ground and knocked him out. She was concerned about seeing a little blood, but he was still alive. She was soaked through by the time she made it to the police department where Mac greeted her with a grin.

"Looks like he took a spill," the cop said.

Eliza showed the ripped arm of her shirt where dried blood sat on her irritated skin. "I took a spill with him."

"You need to get that looked at, Liz." Mac put the dripping bounty head over his shoulders.

"I'll be fine. I can check it over once I get home."

Mac smiled. "Okay. When do you want another bounty head?"

"Not for a while, Mac. I won't be around here to help out anyway." Eliza started toward the door. "I hope you'll come to visit soon. I know someone is eager to catch up with a certain cop."

The older man's ears turned red. "I plan on it."

"Good. See ya later, then."

Eliza waved and left for her apartment. Being soaked already, the rain didn't do much to bother her on her jog. She had a few residents of the apartment building stare at her when she walked into the lobby, but she smiled warmly. She took the elevator up and sighed when she entered the room.

Stripping on the way to her bathroom, she hummed a tune she heard earlier in the day. The sound of the water hitting her body muted her voice slightly, so she started singing. Her body soaked up the warm water, relaxing her sore muscles from the chase. Eliza carefully rubbed her loofah over the scrapes on her arm and on her leg, making sure they were clean.

Minutes after her shower, Eliza's communicator went off. She slipped on her shirt before picking it up. Her face visibly brightened at the sight of Ares on the screen.

"Hello," she said.

"Hey. Are you almost ready?"

Eliza nodded. "Packed and everything. Just waiting for this cute guy to come and pick me up."

A charming smile appeared on his face. "Aw, you think I'm cute?"

"When you're on time, I do."

Ares laughed. "Yeah, yeah. I'm pulling into the hangar now."

Eliza hung up and scampered to Ares' hangar. She opened the door right as he parked and shut off his ship. As he climbed down the steps, Eliza jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly. Her grin was wide when she left several loud kisses to his face and lips. It made him chuckle and hold her closer.

Every time she was in his presence, she made sure to take advantage of their relationship. Their night taking on Ezra Logan was nearing the first-year anniversary, but Eliza still thought about Ares lying on the ground while blood pooled around him. She refused to miss any chance to love on him.

"Where are your bags?"

"Inside." The lady hunter held his face in her hands. "I set them by the couch."

Ares placed his partner on the ground. "Get in the ship and I'll grab them for you. Mom has a great dinner waiting for us."

"She's still okay with us crashing there for a couple of weeks, right?"

"Of course, she is. Knowing that Mac will show up is an added perk to our stay."

With a nod, Eliza kissed Ares' again. That was when he noticed the scrapes on her arm. He took the limb in his hands and frowned at his girlfriend.

"What did you do now?" 

She shrugged. "I slipped on the asphalt chasing a guy down. I made sure to clean it well when I showered. Don't fret over it. I'm perfectly fine." Ares kissed the wound, his lips soothing her skin. "Well, when you do that there's no need for me to feel any pain anymore."

Ares chuckled and gave her a gentle smack on her butt. "Get in the ship, weirdo."

"Yes, sir." She winked and climbed in, watching Ares shake his head before running inside to get her things. Eliza was so excited to see Katie again and have time to really relax. 

* * *

Dinner was amazing, just like Ares said. Eliza was stuffed and happy. She helped Ares with the dishes while Katie took a call from a certain cop back on Mars. The hunters smiled at each other, loving how the two most important people in their lives were investing in each other. Eliza's heart warmed.

When 10 p.m. came around, Eliza crawled into bed with Ares. He read something on his tablet, oblivious to the woman tucking herself under the sheets. She grinned wickedly before she went back under to press a soft kiss to the scar on his leg below the hem of his boxer briefs. She laughed when he jumped. She poked her head out, resting her chin on his stomach.

"You are a little devil, Lizzy," Ares said, setting his tablet aside and running his fingers through his hair.

"I had to get your attention somehow."

"And now you have it. What do you need?"

Eliza resituated herself so she was curled up against his side. Her fingers played with the hair on his chest while she kissed his shoulder. "I just want to be close to you."

Ares gave her a soft look and pressed his lips to the top of her head. "I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."

"As long as Mae doesn't come back from the dead..."

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her. "Zombies aren't real, you know."

"Doesn't mean she wouldn't try, Ares. She's resilient."

"We're safe, Lizzy. Both of us have taken a step back from hunting, the Scorpions are nothing now, Terrance is suffering the consequences of his actions, and we don't have to watch our backs for any more of Ezra's schemes."

Her nose nuzzled into his shoulder. "I'm aware we're safe, but for how long? Now that we don't have the Scorpions to deal with, someone is bound to rise up to their level."

In a swift move, Ares flipped her onto her back and stared down at her serious face. His lips connected with her forehead and he smiled at her. "Let's not worry about that, okay? We have these moments right now to cherish. Don't let your worries prevent you from seizing today."

Eliza pressed her hand against the side of his face, staring lovingly into his amber eyes. "I still don't deserve you."

"That is where you're wrong, Eliza." He captured her mouth in a strong kiss, interlocking their fingers together next to her head. His lips brushed against hers when he spoke again. "You deserve much more than me and I'm going to do everything I can to show you what that looks like."

She let a gentle laugh leave her and kissed him again. "Thank you for not giving up on me and for bringing me back from the dark place I was in."

"Anything for you, Lizzy."

They kiss again, Eliza's hand finding purchase on his shoulder and then his hair. A thought crossed her mind and she started to laugh into the kiss.

He paused. "What?"

"Can you imagine Mac and your mom like this in the future?"

Ares' face paled. "That is not the image I want while kissing my girlfriend."

She cackled and pulled him back in.

In the end, Eliza guessed she had to thank Terrance, Ezra, and the Scorpions as a whole. Without them, Ares never would have entered her life and changed it for the better. If Mae still lived, she would thank her, too for starting the growth of her emotions toward the obnoxious bounty hunter.

Bounty hunting and Mac were all she had and then Ares Matthews managed to wiggle into her heart. He took away her pain and helped her move on from her past. He turned her into the Eliza Kane she always wanted to be.

"I love you," she said against his warm lips.

Ares pulled back to stare at her flushed face. His smile made her stomach twist eagerly. "And I love you. Don't forget that."

"Never."

 

 


End file.
